REGRESÉ POR TI
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Dicen que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, y Taiki, lo ha comprobado pues se ha dado cuenta que sin pensarlo se enamoró de esa chica idealista y soñadora que tantos problemas, según él, le causó en el pasado. Por lo que ha decidido dejarlo todo para luchar por el amor de Ami Mizuno. ¿Podrá el amor vencer los temores y los prejuicios?
1. Tomé una desición

**¡Hola lectores fanáticos de Sailor Moon y sobretodo bienvenidos fans de Sailor Mercury!**

**Me decidí a hacer esta historia como un regalo a mi querida Ami Mizuno ya que a ella como a otras de las chicas jamás les dieron oportunidad de vivir un verdadero romance. Así que aquí está mi tributo a una de mis parejas de anime favoritas AMI & TAIKI.**

**Espero que les guste y me acompañen siguiendo esta historia.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.__La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_T__oda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**__****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**REGRESÉ POR TI**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN**

_**Tus ojos**_

_**Traigo a mis recuerdos el manto celeste**_

_**y de pronto veo ahí esos ojos brillantes,**_

_**ojos bellos que atesora el corazón**_

_**y que al no tenerlos ha perdido la razón**_.

**_Dulces ojos escondidos de mi amor_**

**_ojos sonrientes, amables, soñadores_**

**_que llenan mi alma de hermosos resplandores,_**

**_zafiros que hacen de mis sueños los mejores._**

**_Ojos que son mi espejismo anhelado_**

**_el motor de mi ser enamorado_**

**_ojos que prometen el amor deseado_**

**_ojos que añoro con afán desesperado_**

**_Son tus ojos mi cielo imponente,_**

**_el espejo en el que quiero reflejarme,_**

**_el mar en el que anhelo sumergirme_**

**_el abrazo eterno en el que deseo fundirme._**

******=T.K.=**

- Así que no has perdido la costumbre de aquellos días- dice Sailor Star Fighter con una sonrisa-

-¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta?- dice Sailor Star Maker mientras cierra rápidamente su antiguo cuaderno de poesía.

-Veo que no estás de humor, esa susceptibilidad tuya es cada vez más insoportable, pero no he venido a molestarte, solo vine a decirte que ya es hora, nuestra princesa quiere verte, no la hagas esperar.

- Perdona, no quise ser tan hostil, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa.

- Descuida, no estoy ofendida y aunque no lo creas, entiendo como te sientes y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, ¿verdad? admiro tu valor para hacer lo que estás haciendo y deseo que todo salga como esperas. Pero ¡anda! No pierdas tiempo, la princesa Kakyuu está esperando. Yo estaré aquí apoyándote – dice Fighter mientras regala una cómplice y alentadora sonrisa.

-Sí – responde Maker con voz nerviosa

Un sobrado nerviosismo le recorre de pies a cabeza, es inevitable el sudor en las manos, el nudo en la garganta es tan asfixiante que cada metro parece un kilómetro, es la primera vez que ese camino tan conocido parece interminable y su recorrido es tan tortuoso.

-Sólo necesito un poco de valor, el valor que me da el amor que he llevado por tanto tiempo dentro de mi alma, esta será la primera de las muchas pruebas que le esperan, pero saldré avante, no me rendiré, me ha costado mucho llegar a este momento y no me permitiré echarlo a perder por un instante de debilidad. Éste es el camino que elegí, no daré marcha atrás.

Mientras meditaba en todo aquello, Maker ha llegado a su destino casi sin notarlo, los nervios han desaparecido transformándose en una imperiosa necesidad de libertad, en una emoción indescriptible que la impulsa a ser honesta, y luchar por su felicidad aun sabiendo que el precio a pagar será alto.

- Has demorado en venir Maker, que mal que a éstas alturas haya que recordarte el protocolo – dice una seria pero bien conocida voz.- Me parece que ha llegado el momento de conocer cual es tu decisión final, este tema está por demás hablado y considero que has tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar que es lo que realmente quieres, no podemos peder más tiempo en este asunto.

-Su majestad, lamento haberla hecho esperar, no ha sido esa mi intención, me disculpo por mi descortesía- dice Sailor Maker al tiempo que hace una reverencia.

- Sólo quería ponerte más nerviosa, lo siento pero no resistí la tentación – comenta la princesa Kakyuu mientras esboza una maliciosa sonrisita.- perdona mis arranques de niña traviesa. Bueno, no te llame para hacerte víctima de mis juegos infantiles, quiero que me digas a que conclusión has llegado, que es lo que deseas hacer –comenta retomando su característica formalidad.

- Mi deseo su majestad, es abandonar esta figura, dejar a Sailor Star Maker y ser Taiki Kou, de una vez y para siempre.

- Pero ¿Estás completamente segura de esta decisión? ¿Estás conciente de que nunca más podrás regresar a nuestro planeta?

-Lo se, pero es este amor que siento dentro más fuerte que nada,- apenas y puedo respirar sin tener cerca el amor, aquel amor que un día me dijo que creía en los sueños y el romance, esa dulce niña que me enseñó a creer, y a quien aquella noche mientras admiraba ese cometa, prometí que cuidaría de mis sueños y mi romance y es justo lo que hago ahora. – prosigue Sailor Maker con cierto dejo de nostalgia.

-Pero dime ¿Acaso has pensado que pasará si ese amor que te consume tan desesperadamente no es correspondido? Entonces tu sacrificio habrá sido en vano y no habrá nada que hacer, probablemente te condenarás a una vida simple e infeliz.

- ¡Claro que no será así! – Responde impetuosa Sailor Star Maker- y en el remoto caso que eso sucediera, yo viviría feliz y con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que creí correcto, porque así, habría librado la batalla más difícil de mi vida y aunque no tuviera la victoria, tendría la gloria de haber vencido el miedo a sentir, el miedo a amar y abandonar todo por el ser amado. Lo he pensado tanto, hasta el agotamiento, y sí, ciertamente me causa una gran angustia el futuro, la incertidumbre de lo que me esperará al volver a la tierra y al encontrarla a ella… pero es más fuerte el amor que hace que mi corazón casi salga de mi pecho, que si no hago nada por alcanzarlo moriré de pena, se secará mi alma quedará de mí solo un espectro gris, una estrella apagada sin la menor esperanza de volver a resplandecer.

- Ya veo – responde la princesa reflexiva- Pues si ésta decisión ya está tomada, yo no me opongo, porque también creo en los sueños y el romance- dice mientras entrega una de las más dulces sonrisas a su oyente. – Creo que serás muy afortunado si logras conquistar el corazón de esa chica, y estarás rodeado de personas en verdad valiosas, yo guardo un grato recuerdo de ella y de sus amigos y amigas que tanto nos ayudaron. ¿Sabes? Me pone triste decirte adiós te he tomado gran cariño y me siento profundamente agradecida por los años de leal servicio que me has brindado.

-Su majestad yo… Yo no he querido claudicar- interviene Sailor Maker-, no es que ya no quiera servirle, no es que desprecie ser una sailor scout es solo que…

- Que a veces hay que dejar un sueño maravilloso por uno más grande y sublime – interrumpe la princesa – no tienes que darme más explicaciones de sobra conozco tus razones, tus porqués, yo no estoy recriminándote nada al contrario, has ganado mi respeto y admiración por la entereza con la que has enfrentado todo esto, eres valiente, impetuosa y eso me gusta.

- Gracias… -suspira Maker sin saber que más decir -, princesa gracias por su bondad, por su apoyo que tanto me ayuda hoy para estar segura de mi decisión.

-La mejor manera en que puedes agradecerme es siendo muy feliz, pelear por el amor de esa chica, si te rindes fácilmente entonces, no solo te habrás fallado a ti, sino a mí también, confío en que lucharás y serás feliz y todos aquí seremos dichosos por ello, te lo aseguro. – Expresa la princesa mientras posa su mano en el hombro de su hasta hoy protectora. –Lo harás ¿verdad? Confío en ti y en la fuerza que el amor te dará para ir siempre hacia delante.

- Sí lo haré, no me rendiré, se lo prometo, me he jurado a mi misma que lucharé por el amor de mi vida, porque ya he dado un paso firme hacia adelante, para no retroceder.

- Entonces no hay más que decir, prepara lo necesario para tu partida – agrega Kakyuu entusiasta -. Mientras tanto yo trabajaré en mi parte para que todo salga como esperamos. Por cierto, ¿Healer y Fighter saben tu decisión? ¿La han aceptado?

-Bueno- contesta Maker pensativa – La realidad es que Sailor Fighter me apoya, opina casi lo mismo que usted, pues me ha dicho que muy probablemente haría lo mismo de saber que tiene al menos una pequeña posibilidad con esa niña Serena, pero sabe que el amor de ella, tiene un solo dueño. De hecho, está esperándome en mi habitación dándome apoyo a distancia esperando ansiosa que le cuente sobre esta conversación, es bueno contar con ese apoyo incondicional, me hace todo más llevadero. Sin embargo Healer, está muy reticente, casi no habla conmigo, piensa que es una tontería lo que estoy haciendo, me ha dicho que soy idealista y que no estoy pensando con claridad, que he perdido la cordura por seguir un sueño absurdo. De alguna manera la entiendo, ella siempre ha sido así, altiva, arrogante, escéptica del amor sincero y duradero, aunque no puedo negar que me da un poco de tristeza saber que ella no está de acuerdo, no quisiera irme estando mal con ella, somos más que amigas, ¡somos hermanas!

-Entiendo, pues que te parece si hablo con ella, tal vez podemos aprovechar mi posición de "su Princesa"- dice la monarca con un falso tono de orgullo mientras se para erguida y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro .- Por órdenes de la princesa del planeta del fuego, ¡ todos deben de luchar por los sueños y el romance! Se oyó bien, ¿No lo crees?-comenta, tratando de aminorar la tristeza de Sailor Maker- Sí, todos deben enamorase por decreto real, ¿Qué te parece? Yo creo que será la mejor ley que haya promulgado.

-Princesa Kakyuu - contesta al fin Sailor Star Maker con una cálida sensación en su pecho – no tengo palabras, muchas gracias por esta muestra de cariño, no es necesario que intervenga en este asunto de Healer, yo hablaré con ella y estoy por completo segura que si no me entenderá, al menos deseará mi felicidad.

-Bueno, Si tu lo dices,- agrega la princesa con una infantil decepción – Me hacia ilusión decretar que todos debían enamorarse, quizás en otra ocasión, cuando Healer Se enamore – Comentó la princesa al tiempo de dejar escapar una sarcástica risita. -Será mejor que vayas a darle un informe a Fighter antes la incertidumbre la haga desmayar.

Sí, Con permiso su alteza, se despide Maker tras una reverencia. – y gracias nuevamente, me siento más tranquila ahora.

-Ve, no hay nada que agradecer, Se despide igualmente y como siempre sonriente la princesa.

Ya en el exterior, Maker observa a todos haciendo su vida normal, gente trabajando, niños jugando, chicos riendo, mientras tanto pensaba cuánto extrañaría ese lugar que con tanto esmero y entrega ayudó a proteger hasta ese día. Pero también, la esperanza que en ese momento albergaba su corazón le hacía mantenerse firme en la decisión que ya era un hecho. Pronto partiría a una nueva vida a nuevas experiencias, pero sobre todo, una vida llena de amor. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación, saludaba a todos a su paso con cordialidad, siempre sonriente, de alguna manera comenzaba a despedirse silenciosamente, no con tristeza, pero si con nostalgia, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a pasear por aquellos hermosos jardines, ni a correr por los pasillos, ni a contar historias de sus batallas a las a aprendices de sailor scouts, que ésta sería una de las últimas visitas a la princesa que tiempo atrás buscaba desesperadamente a través de sus canciones, canciones que hoy eran dirigidas a otra mujer.

- Supe que nuestra princesa te llamó para hablar contigo – dijo de pronto una voz altiva –imagino que te llamó para hacerte entender que estás cometiendo un error, que estás arruinando tu vida por una fantasía sin sentido. Espero que la hayas escuchado y por fin hayas recapacitado – continuó diciendo esa voz que no era más que Sailor Star Healer, haciendo notoria su presencia y su total oposición.- Seguramente la princesa te ha hecho cambiar de opinión, te habrá dicho que desaprueba tu idea de abandonarnos por perseguir un imposible. Imagino que no te permitirá renunciar a su servicio así cómo así.

- ¡Te equivocas!- interrumpió súbitamente Maker- ¡No puedo creer que esos sean tus deseos! ¡Eres más que mi hermana! ¡Deberías desear mi felicidad!- Dice Maker alzando la voz con decepción en la mirada. – Para tu infortunio, la princesa Kakyuu me apoya y me ha dado su consentimiento, me iré muy pronto, para luchar por mi felicidad.

- ¡Ja! ¡Con que poco te conformas! Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que esa niña sienta el más mínimo cariño por ti, bueno, por Taiki.- Dice desafiante Healer a su amiga mientras la mira retadoramente.- Los terrestres nada saben de amor, tú lo viste, solamente les importa la apariencia física, la posición económica, sólo por ser una persona reconocida dicen sentir amor por ti, ¡tú lo viviste! ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo? – continua diciendo Healer encarando a su compañera.

-No todos los terrestres son iguales y lo sabes bien, Sailor Moon nos enseño mucho sobre el amor verdadero, la amistad, la unidad… Ella y las otras sailors pelearon por el bienestar de la galaxia, ¿ya lo olvidaste? - increpa Maker sosteniendo a Healer por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

- Se dicen muchas cosas al calor de una batalla, además ella tenía que pelear por su planeta ¿no? Así que sólo nos beneficiamos de algo que ella buscaba para sí, lo mismo las otras chicas – dice orgullosa y retadoramente Healer- ultimadamente harás lo que has decidido, así que suéltame y déjame en paz – Se separa bruscamente de quien la tenía sometida y se aleja a paso firme sin ocultar su disgusto.

- No entiendo su actitud,- dice Maker para si- Es mi hermana, debería entenderme, al menos apoyarme, hemos compartido tanto, en las buenas y en las malas, aún en la peores situaciones siempre hemos estado unidas ¿Por qué no puede tan sólo desearme lo mejor y darme su bendición en mi nueva vida? Me aflige saber que no cuento con su apoyo, pero no daré marcha atrás.

- Así que decidiste dejarme esperando muerta de angustia- se oye a lo lejos la voz de Sailor Star Fighter- Eres tan mala- continúa reprochando mientras llega hasta donde está Maker- si no me querías contar pues no me hubieras dejado esperarte.

- Fighter – contesta Maker saliendo así de su ensimismamiento. – Disculpa, es que me encontré con Healer y no ha perdido oportunidad para hacerme saber su opinión- continua con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- No le hagas caso a esa obstinada lo que pasa es que siente envidia porque nunca ha sabido lo que es estar perdidamente enamorada- apunta Fighter guiñando un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa tratando de alguna forma consolar a su amiga.- Bien, ¿me seguirás torturando con tu silencio o me dejarás saber que te dijo la princesa? ¿Te odia y te destierra para siempre? ¿Te dejará vivir tu romance soñado? ¡Anda dímelo ya!

- Pues la verdad es que, bueno… no sé… Me apoya, tengo su aprobación- responde intempestiva Maker antes de sentir la sacudida que le propina su amiga – ¿En verdad? ¡Qué emocionante! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a realizar tu sueño! ¡Me siento dichosa por ti! Dime, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué necesitas? … Espera un momento, ¿Me puedes decir a razón por la cual no estás brincando de gusto?- interroga Fighter- Deberías de estar feliz, ya diste el paso más importante para alcanzar tu anhelo de ir a la tierra.

-Lo sé – responde Maker cabizbaja – sí me alegra que la princesa me haya dado su anuencia para mis planes, estoy más que dichosa porque pronto viajaré a la tierra a buscar mi destino, pero… no todo es tan simple, no puedo irme sabiendo que Healer me odia. No puedo pensar en irme dejando mi amistad con ella rota. ¿Me entiendes? – Dirige su mirada hacia su oyente tratando de encontrar en ella comprensión- Tú te sentirías igual ¿no es así? Ella al igual que tú es muy importante para mí, ustedes son mi familia – de pronto, Maker ha dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, evidenciando el enorme pesar que siente por la actitud de quien ella considera un pilar para su vida. - Me duele sobremanera que no puedo contar con Healer para esto, si ella no está de acuerdo y me marcho dejándola tan dolida y enojada conmigo, sin duda morirá una parte de mi alma, me sentiré un ser incompleto y no podré alcanzar la plenitud de mi felicidad porque recordaría que aquí deje un ser tan infeliz por causa de mi partida. - entre tanto hablaba, su llanto era cada vez mayor, pues al sentir que perdía la amistad, el cariño y el apoyo de uno se sus seres más amados, no podía evitar la amargura que sentía en su pecho, como si una daga afilada se hundiera en lo profundo sin piedad alguna. – No puedo hacerle daño a mi hermana, ¡no sé que hacer! – Exclamó mientras caía de rodillas cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

- Maker no decaigas ahora, por favor – consuela Fighter, apresurándose a abrazar a su desconsolada amiga y comenzando también a llorar. Inesperadamente un momento que debió ser de gran alegría se ha tornado gris y desolado. – Lo que no has visto es que la actitud de Healer es solo su estúpido intento por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella no quiere que te marches porque te extrañará.

- Yo también las extrañaré, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirles que hagan el mismo sacrificio que yo y que vayan conmigo, tampoco puedo quedarme porque una parte de mí viviría reprochándoles el no haber conseguido mis sueños. Y eso tampoco sería justo para ustedes, que yo las culpara de mi infelicidad. Me siento tan abatida, ¿Crees que soy demasiado egoísta por perseguir el amor? – Pregunta Maker a la amiga que aun le abraza.

- NO- contesta una tercera persona,- he sido yo la egoísta – afirma Healer quien lleva un rato escuchando la conversación de sus amigas, es solo que no quiero que te lastimen.- Argumenta la chica con lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡Healer! – Exclama Sailor Star Maker separándose abruptamente de Fighter- acaso, ¿has estado escuchando?

- Digamos que escuché lo suficiente, para darme cuenta de que he sido una idiota, que por querer evitar que te hagan daño, he sido yo quien te ha causado mucho dolor y confusión, perdóname por favor. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz estés donde estés, aunque sea en otro planeta. – Finalmente, la sailor termina acercándose a sus amigas y uniéndose al abrazo que había interrumpido.

- Healer, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Tengo tu consentimiento? –Pregunta Maker al tiempo que extiende su brazo para recibir a su amiga.

- Sólo espero que esa niñita sepa corresponder el sacrificio que harás por ella, si no yo misma la buscaré por el universo entero para hacerla pagar. ¡Te lo juro! No vamos a permitir que esa mujercita nos haga quedar mal.- Asevera la ojiverde tratando de recuperar su arrogante personalidad.

- Definitivamente, tú no cambias, pero al menos seguimos siendo las tres – comenta Fighter mientras que disfruta del abrazo de sus hermanas y sonríe aliviada.

Bueno, ya basta de tanta cursilería, ¡están asfixiándome! – grita Healer al tiempo que trata de soltarse del empalagoso abrazo.

- Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, nunca dejarás de ser una amargada- dice Fighter tratando de molestar a Healer.

-¡¿Amargada? – Contesta molesta Healer, haciendo notar a su agresora que logró su objetivo- ¡Mejor amargada que tonta e ilusa!

- ¡Basta las dos!- grita la chica de ojos color violeta- definitivamente... extrañaré esto, como podré vivir sin sus constantes peleas – agrega con nostálgica voz.

-Arriba ese ánimo Maker ya pasaste una de las pruebas más difíciles, - expresa Sailor Star Fighter mirando acusadoramente a Healer – así que a trabajar, tenemos que buscar una sustituta – agrega entusiasta.

Sí, aun hay que afinar muchos detalles, así que no perdamos tiempo –dice la sailor ojiverde haciéndose así parte de los preparativos.

-Gracias chicas, sabía que podía contar con ustedes, que afortunada soy de tenerlas a mi lado, sin ustedes apoyándome no podría alcanzar la felicidad a plenitud, las quiero, - comenta Sailor Star Maker, secando las lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro y poniéndose de pie.

-No te pongas sentimental de acuerdo – regaña Healer a su amiga, ¡a trabajar!

Es así cómo las amigas se alejan, conversando sobre los pasos a seguir para preparar el viaje de Maker, todas con el más genuino deseo de que todo resulte bien, con la ilusión de que el amor sea capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos.

Han pasado varios días desde que Sailor Star Maker conversó con la princesa Kakyuu y obtuvo el consentimiento de su amiga Healer. Ha estado dejando sus cosas en orden, todos los pendientes respecto a su servicio para la princesa habían sido resueltos, incluso, había encontrado ya a una sustituta, Sailor Star Lover, una chica alta y de larga cabellera rubia. Quien Sailor Maker estuvo entrenando y evaluando personalmente, de tal manera que al ser parte del circulo interno de la princesa hiciera el mejor de los papeles, así Maker podría marcharse tranquila.

Así ha llegado el día del ansiado viaje; La princesa Kakyuu, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer y, la nueva integrante de las sailors, se encuentran reunidas en la torre más alta del palacio. Es una hermosa y pacífica noche, los jardines del palacio lucen hermosos iluminados por las estrellas, todo es tan pacífico y silencioso que se puede apreciar el sonido de la brisa al pasar.

- Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós – rompe el silencio Maker – agradezco en el alma su cariño y su apoyo para que esto sea hoy una realidad, me voy persiguiendo el sueño más sublime de mi vida. Healer, Fighter, gracias por todo las llevaré siempre en mi corazón. Hermanas, ustedes han sido mi sustento en tiempos difíciles, han sido el paño para secar mis lágrimas en los tiempos desalentadores, mis cómplices en mis locuras y travesuras, mis compañeras de cada aventura vivida, de cada batalla librada, no tengo nada con que pagar todo lo que me han dado. Les prometo que no fallaré, no me rendiré ni me dejaré caer tan fácilmente. – Dirige su mirada ahora hacia la nueva integrante - Sailor Star Lover, confío en que harás un buen trabajo, siempre fuiste sobresaliente entre tus compañeras, y este es el tiempo de demostrar lo aprendido, te encargo que cuides mucho a nuestra princesa.

- Así lo haré, confía en mí- responde la chica mirando a los ojos a su interlocutora en señal de compromiso.

- Princesa – Continua Maker - Una vez más gracias por su incondicional apoyo y su ayuda no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud.

Sailor Maker – contesta la princesa con pacífica y dulce voz-, tú y tus compañeras me han servido por años, arriesgando su vida a cambio de la mía, inclusive, tiempo atrás en la tierra, me buscaron sin descanso hasta hallarme, pelearon al lado de Sailor Moon y las otras sailor Scouts contra Galaxia para proteger la vía Láctea; razón por la cual hoy podemos vivir en paz. Soy yo la que está agradecida.

-Princesa yo…- suspira Maker

-No tienes que decir nada más- interviene la princesa – Todas estamos aquí porque deseamos tu bienestar y entendimos que ese bienestar está al lado de esa dulce jovencita de cabellos azules así que no hay más que hablar. Acércate – ordena la mandataria – Toma la forma de Taiki Kou.

- Sí – obedece inmediatamente Sailor Star Maker, transformándose. Hecho esto, entrega su estrella de transformación a la princesa Kakyuu, renunciando así a ser una sailor scout.

-Kakyuu toma posición frente a Taiki, posando su mano derecha en la frente de éste -Por el poder que me es conferido como la princesa del planeta Kinmoku, el planeta de Fuego, te entrego tu libertad para ir en busca de tu destino.- dicho esto, Taiki toma la forma de estrella fugaz y alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno y desapareciendo segundos después.

-Despedimos hoy a una gran guerrera, pero también a una amada amiga. Hasta siempre mi querida Sailor Maker, buena suerte Taiki Kou Acota la princesa sacudiendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Hasta siempre… - repiten al unísono Fighter y Healer mirando hacia las estrellas.

En medio de una noche oscura y callada, un apuesto joven ha llegado a su destino, un departamento que parece ha estado vacío por largo tiempo.

-Ami Mizuno he venido por ti, y no descansaré hasta ganar tu corazón, hoy comenzaremos a escribir nuestra historia, una hermosa historia de amor…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Mientras escribía este capítulo, vino a mi mente una canción de los 90's del grupo Kairo "Dile que la amo". Pienso que de alguna manera describe perfecto los sentimientos de Taiki. Si quieren escucharla adelante.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**=Anny Mizuno=**_


	2. UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO DE AMOR

**_Hola, les dejo el segundo capítulo de éste mi primer fic. La verdad es que ha quedado algo cursi, pero me ha gustado mucho, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Por cierto, al final he agregado alguna información interesante (al menos para mí )._**

**_Los dejo ;)_**

**__****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.__La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**REGRESÉ POR TÍ**_

_**CAPÍTULO DOS**_

_**UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO DE AMOR**_

Es una hermosa mañana de domingo en la cuidad de Tokio, la mayoría de la gente aprovecha para levantarse un poco más tarde de lo habitual, dándose la oportunidad de descansar del acelerado ritmo de vida que acostumbran durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, no es así para una joven de ojos azules, que no importa el día que sea, siempre se empeña en estudiar para alcanzar las mejores notas y estar preparada para un posible examen sorpresa; se trata de Ami Mizuno.

- Veamos…

La teoría de la relatividad de Einstein nació del siguiente hecho: lo que funciona para pelotas tiradas desde un tren no funciona para la luz. En principio podría hacerse que la luz se propagara, o bien a favor del movimiento terrestre, o bien en contra de él. En el primer caso parecería viajar más rápido que en el segundo…

- ¡Las ocho!- Exclama la joven cerrando abruptamente el libro que leía. – ¡No puedo creer que tan rápido hayan pasado dos horas! Definitivamente, necesito más tiempo para estudiar… por ahora, mejor bajo a tomar algo para el desayuno, no quiero llegar tarde con las chicas, la impuntualidad no habla bien de una persona – continúa su monólogo la chica mientras se dirige a la cocina del lujoso apartamento que comparte con su madre.

- ¿Qué haré para desayunar? Lo tengo, un sándwich, leche fresca y una manzana, así podré continuar con mi lectura de relajación mientras tomo el desayuno. – Ami Mizuno, acostumbraba leer alguna novela o alguna revista científica para relajarse, en esta ocasión leía "La bailarina de Izu" de Yasunari Kawabata.

- Vaya… que triste… la soledad en definitiva es algo terrible, quizás mi destino hubiera sido así de desolador si no hubiera conocido a Serena y las chicas… ¡Las chicas! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! – Dice para sí apresurándose a recoger los vestigios de su desayuno.

-9:30 Apenas y tengo el tiempo exacto para llegar- así salió a toda prisa pues había concretado una cita con sus amigas para pasar el domingo paseando por el centro comercial, para darse un respiro después de los arduos días de estudio.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa…

- Rei, ¡Buenos días! –Grita estruendosamente Mina anunciando su llegada - ¡Buenos días también para ti Nícolas!

- ¡Buenos días Mina! No es necesario que grites tanto – regaña Rei saliendo al encuentro de su amiga. –Creo que has despertado a toda la calle, no entiendo porque siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa.

- Tan temprano y ya de mal humor – reconviene Mina - aunque si lo pienso bien creo que ya es tu estado natural- dice mina con expresión intelectual.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! Vamos repítelo para que pueda darte tu merecido- alza la voz Rei haciendo evidente su enojo.

- ¡Chicas! Apenas comienza el día y ya están peleando- interviene Lita en la pelea para evitar que pase a mayores. ¡ Buenos días muchachas!

- ¡Hola Lita! Lamento que hayas presenciado esta escena – Se disculpa sonrojada Rei.

-Descuida, responde amablemente Lita –y ¿Ami no ha llegado aun?

- No, como puedes ver solo estamos Rei, tú y yo, -contesta muy amable Mina.

-Es rarísimo que Ami no haya llegado, normalmente es de las primeras en aparecer – Agrega Rei con algo de preocupación

¡Hola chicas! – Se oye a lo lejos – Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Buenos días Serena!- Saludan las amigas al unísono.

-¡Esto es el Apocalipsis! – exclama una sorprendida Rei.

-No quisiera admitirlo pero tienes razón – agrega Mina

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta una confundida Serena.

-Deben estar así porque has llegado tú y Ami no, -habla Lita contestando la pregunta de la rubia.

- La irresponsable e impuntual de Serena llegando antes que Ami, quien lo diría,- dice Rei.

-Oye Rei ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?! ¡Eres una odiosa, no se porque tienes que estar tan amargada!

- Amargada ¿yo? Yo no soy la que grita en la primera oportunidad, lo que pasa es que te molesta que te diga tus verdades Serena, si no te gusta pues deberías tratar de cambiar al menos un poco. – Discute una exaltada Rei.

- Ay no, ya empezaron con sus peleas infantiles –comenta Lita con una expresión desanimada – esto es de todos los días… si no es con una es con la otra, pero así es Rei…

-Chicas, perdónenme por el retraso.- Se acerca Ami al grupo de jovencitas.

- Hola que bueno que llegas Ami, nos estábamos empezando a preocupar- saluda sonriente Lita.

- Discúlpenme- habla Ami sonrojada y bajando la cabeza –lamento haberlas hecho esperar.

-No te disculpes Ami, no es para tanto – dice dulcemente Serena, tratando de que su amiga se sienta mejor – lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

- Claro Ami, no es para tanto, te perdonaremos si nos dices que te has encontrado con un chico guapo y te detuviste a platicar con él- una pícara Mina ha sacado la voz para hacerse partícipe de la conversación.

- Bueno es que yo… - responde aun más sonrojada y nerviosa Amy.

- ¿Sí? – expresan todas esperando una reveladora respuesta por parte de la víctima del interrogatorio

- Me distraje leyendo – contesta al fin Ami con una vocecita nerviosa.

- ¡ Ay Ami! - Exclaman llenas de desilusión las amigas.

-Mejor vámonos chicas o nos perderemos de las mejores ofertas- dice Mina con voz aun desilusionada – Creo que nunca vamos a escuchar alguna aventura de amor de Ami.

- Déjala en paz – ordena Lita – pasará cuando tenga que pasar, por ahora, disfrutemos del día que está hermoso – agrega con un suspiro.

Vamos – responde el resto de las chicas más calmadas.

Ami suspira aliviada, ella no quería seguir hablando del tema,- el amor… -piensa para sí misma- ya llegará… sí me gustaría tener una ilusión, pero no ha llegado la persona indicada, quizás ¿habrá pasado el amor y no lo vi? ¿Será que mi destino es la soledad? No debería estar pensando éstas cosas, lo más importante ahora es prepararme para la universidad- Se reprende la chica y sacude la cabeza como si quisiera de esta forma desvanecer sus pensamientos…

Mientras Ami se sumergía en sus pensamientos han llegado al centro comercial, Serena y Mina se emocionan desmesuradamente, miran todos los aparadores y van de un lado a otro gritando emocionadas.

-Chicas, entremos a esta tienda ¿sí? – suplica infantilmente Serena

- Buena elección - secunda Rei – esta tienda tiene los vestidos más lindos de la temporada, quizás encontremos algo con las tres "b" bueno, bonito y barato.

Es así cómo las féminas entran a la tienda y ven un sinnúmero de prendas que desearían comprar, sin embargo su presupuesto no es mucho.

Serena y Mina van por un lado, mientras que Rei acompaña a Lita a elegir un lindo vestido para su próxima cita con aquel rubio patinador que conoció años atrás y con quien entabló una amistad con la esperanza de llegar a algo más.

Entre tanto, Ami sigue agobiada dándole vueltas al tema del amor, pues desde Richard, no había vuelto a pensar en el romance, recuerda que en algunas vacaciones habló del tema con el pequeño Samy, asegurándole que sí aparecía esa persona especial, sería capaz de dejar su sueño de ser una doctora por el sueño de formar una familia y dedicarse a ella. Así, ensimismada la ojiazul levanta la mirada y observa a través del cristal del aparador de la tienda y alcanza divisar una figura conocida, así hace un esfuerzo para ver con mayor atención. -¿Taiki? No puede ser… - Dicho lo anterior, decide salir a comprobar lo que creyó ver.

- Taiki - Grita la joven al salir de la tienda, pero se da cuenta que donde creyó ver al joven no hay nadie. – Vaya solo ha sido mi imaginación, que raro, tal vez ha sido producto de todo lo que he estado pensando, ahora que recuerdo Taiki provocó en mi algún sentimiento en el pasado, no podría decir que fue amor, pudo ser que si me sentía atraída pero, pero no tiene caso que siga con esto porque Taiki ya no está más en Tokio, ni en ningún lugar de la tierra.

A lo lejos, unos ojos color violeta observan a la joven que permanece parada, desconcertada por sus pensamientos.

-Mi Ami… quisiera correr a abrazarte y decirte que estoy aquí, si tan solo pudieras escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que ha dado un vuelco por solo verte, pero tengo algo preparado para nuestro encuentro, no lo arruinaré. Tendré que esperar solo un poco más.

- Joven, le puedo ayudar en algo – pregunta una vendedora interrumpiendo el monólogo de Taiki.

-Por el momento no gracias, sólo estoy viendo –contesta cortésmente.

- Bueno- si encuentra algo que sea de su agrado, no dude en preguntarme, estoy a sus órdenes. – se despide la vendedora amablemente.

- Ami ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué saliste de la tienda?- interroga Serena preocupada - ¿hay algo que te molesta o te preocupa? Puedes confiar en mí.

- No es nada de eso Serena, es solo que creí ver a alguien conocido, a un doctor amigo de mi mamá – Miente la joven para evitar un interrogatorio mayor.

- Bueno, ya me había preocupado – comenta alegre la joven rubia - vamos Ami, tienes que ver los vestidos ¡están en verdad hermosos!- exclama alegre Serena, jalando del brazo a su amiga para que se de prisa.

- Sí vamos Serena – alcanza a decir Ami mientras es casi arrastrada por su compañera.

- Ambas jóvenes caminan entre un sin fin de vestidos lindos, hasta que Ami se detiene repentinamente en al ver uno que especialmente acapara su atención. Es un vaporoso vestido de seda en corte "A" princesa hasta la rodilla, color turquesa, con unos delgados tirantes, apenas perceptibles, lleva una delicada faja bajo el busto de un turquesa más intenso y en la bastilla lleva bordadas finas flores de cerezo del mismo color intenso.

-¡Es hermoso! – Afirma Serena juntando sus manos al frente y con ojos cristalinos y llenos de ilusión.

-Bellísimo – Alcanza a decir Ami antes de ser interrumpida por Rei, - ¡que bonito vestido! No cabe duda que tienes muy buen gusto Ami, y es del diseñador ¡Kenzo Takada! ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Seguramente te sentará muy bien y resaltará tus ojos.

-¿Cómo? No, no creo que sea una buena idea – responde Ami nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Anda Ami- danos ese gusto por favor -suplica Serena con un tierno gesto.

-Está bien- No me quita nada probármelo, pero prométanme que después me dejaran tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? – Asiente la ojiazul, procediendo a solicitar el vestido a una vendedora que pasaba por ahí, -Disculpe, ¿podría mostrarme este vestido por favor?

- Con gusto señorita, enseguida se lo bajo – apresura a contestar la vendedora con un gesto muy cordial – Aquí tiene, seguramente hará resaltar sus lindos ojos señorita, el probador está al fondo del lado izquierdo.

- Muy amable. -Dice atentamente Ami caminando hacia el probador.

Minutos después, las jóvenes amigas comienzan a impacientarse.

- Ami ¿por qué tardas tanto?- pregunta Mina inquieta

- Sí Ami, ya queremos verte – secunda Serena

-Déjenla en paz – dice Lita.

- Lita tiene razón – apoya Rei, ¿no ven que Ami debe ser muy cuidadosa? Es un vestido delicado, pero ustedes que van a saber, -increpa Rei a las dos rubias.

-Bueno, allá voy – dice Ami desde el interior del probador. Al momento en que abre la puerta, sale ligeramente sonrojada, esperando que las críticas de sus acompañantes no sean tan duras.

-Ami ¡te ves fantástica! –apunta Mina

- ¡Preciosa! – Contribuye Serena - ¡Ami pareces una princesa!

- Tenía razón, ¡te quedó fenomenal – dice una orgullosa Rei.

- ¡Luces espectacular Ami! – acompaña Lita los halagos de las demás.

Con tanta emoción, las chicas no se han percatado que son observadas a lo lejos por un apuesto caballero, que parece por demás interesado en la escena protagonizada por la joven del hermoso vestido. No es otro más que Taiki quien se queda boquiabierto ante la belleza de Ami. - Te ves magnífica mi bella dama- piensa, – pareces una estrella del firmamento, eres el hada que aparece cada noche en mis sueños, mi hermosa hada azul…-continúa así con sus pensamientos a flor de piel, con la expresión más dulce que se le haya visto jamás… entre tanto, las amigas siguen con su animada conversación.

-Deberías comprártelo, no todos los días se encuentra un vestido tan lindo – argumenta Lita.

-¿Comprarlo? Ni siquiera he visto el precio – comenta Ami.

- Eso se puede arreglar – dice Mina acercándose a su amiga. Déjame ver… aquí está, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¥ 156,000! – Exclama con ojos saltones.

-¡Es mucho dinero! – exclaman Mina, Serena y Lita con ojos llorones.

- Que esperaban, Kenzo Takada, es uno de los diseñadores japoneses más reconocidos no solo en Tokio, sino a nivel mundial – increpa Rei sin el mayor rasgo de sorpresa en su expresión.

- Bueno, mamá me dio una tarjeta de crédito hace algún tiempo, pero no creo que sea correcto usarla para algo así, -comenta Ami pensativa.

-¡¿Hemos tenido una tarjeta de crédito todo este tiempo?! – Grita Mina - ¿Sabes lo que pudimos haber hecho? ¿Cuántos sueños hemos dejado ir por la falta de recursos monetarios?

-Sí Ami, porque no nos dijiste antes, - dice llorona Serena.

- Por favor ya compórtense, esa tarjeta de crédito es de la mamá de Ami y seguramente se la dio porque sabe que es una niña responsable, - regaña Rei – además las tarjetas de crédito deben pagarse y no creo que ustedes sean lo suficientemente solventes para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ami? – Pregunta pensativa Lita - ¿Te llevarás el vestido?

- Creo que no, es demasiado – responde Ami con su acostumbrado tono de madurez excesiva- No voy a muchas fiestas ni a lugares tan elegantes, mi madre trabaja todo el tiempo y yo… yo tampoco tengo tiempo para malgastar en frivolidades. Además, - agrega – sólo me puse el vestido porque me prometieron dejarme tranquila.

-¿Se llevará el vestido Señorita? Tiene un descuento de l0% solo por hoy. –Comenta amable la vendedora haciendo su labor.

- Siento haberle quitado su tiempo pero no lo compraré –responde Ami con un poco de pena.

-Es una pena, se le ve tan lindo –dice la señorita – pero aquí estaré sí cambia de opinión- Sonríe y se despide.

- Bueno seguiremos viendo la ropa mientras te cambias -apunta Lita quien es seguida por las demás.

-Está bien- Contesta Ami entrando de nuevo al probador. – Tiene razón es un lindo vestido, pero no creo que tenga oportunidad de usarlo. – piensa Ami regresando el vestido.

Taiki sigue observando, esperando a que las jóvenes se alejen, pero en un momento de distracción, no se da cuenta que Ami aun sigue dentro del probador y sale de su escondite para buscar asistencia por parte del personal de la tienda.

Ami por su parte, abre la puerta y alcanza a ver a Taiki, quien está de espaldas hablando con la encargada de la tienda.

- No puede ser… ¡Taiki!- Grita la joven esperando que el dueño del nombre responda. Sin embargo, Taiki al sentirse descubierto se disculpa con la encargada y sale velozmente de la tienda antes de ser atrapado por Ami o alguien de las demás.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, mi imaginación me ha gastado una broma – dijo Ami para sí. – debería ir a buscar a las chicas, quiero regresar a casa a estudiar, eso siempre me relaja y me hace olvidar las tonterías en las que he estado pensando. La palabra "amor", no existe en mi diccionario y Taiki está años luz de aquí. ¿Y porqué demonios estoy pensando en Taiki? - ¡Basta Ami! te has comportado muy extraño últimamente. – Se regaña la chica y va enseguida a encontrarse con sus compañeras.

Las cinco mujeres llevan horas paseando por el centro comercial, observando los aparadores, comprando una que otra chuchería, jugando, riendo. Ya cansadas de caminar, decidieron pasar a comer algo a una cafetería, donde continuaron hablando de sus planes, de sus sueños, inclusive del amor. Tema que de un tiempo atrás ha rondado la mente de la más inteligente de las sailors. Después de la comida, han pedido un helado para continuar con la sobremesa y así pasan han pasado las horas.

-Chicas ya es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada – dice Serena observando la hora en su reloj.- Debo irme a casa

-Tienes razón, ¡se nos ha ido el tiempo como agua! – Expresa Mina sorprendida

-Podría acostumbrarme a esta vida tranquila, sin enemigos que combatir, ni transformaciones, ni nada extraño sucediendo a diario, ya merecíamos un descanso – comparte Lita.

-Estoy de acuerdo – agrega Ami- además que así tenemos más tiempo para estudiar y prepararnos para la universidad.

-Ami –comenta Rei- Es que ¿acaso no tienes más aspiraciones en la vida? Siempre estás pensando en el estudio, y es importante, pero hay otras cosas que también lo son, como por ejemplo, el amor, hasta hoy no te hemos conocido un novio, un pretendiente, un amor platónico, ¡nada!

-Rei está en lo cierto Ami. Eres guapa, inteligente, dulce, no deberías desperdiciar tu juventud escondiendo tu bello rostro tras los libros. - toma la palabra Mina.- No es que seamos unas entrometidas, simplemente queremos verte feliz. – Termina la rubia.

- El amor, correspondido o no, es algo que debe experimentarse, al igual que los estudios, es una experiencia de la vida que te ayuda a crecer y madurar – interviene Lita con voz dulce y compasiva.

Amigas, no deberíamos atormentarla, el amor llega de repente, cuando menos lo esperas, – interviene Serena al ver la expresión de incomodidad de su amiga Ami - Además no debemos olvidarnos de Richard, fue un amor muy corto pero amor al fin, también está Taiki, que aunque Ami nunca nos dijo nada, puedo estar segura de que entre ellos había una tracción.

- ¡Eso no es verdad Serena! – Atañe Ami visiblemente molesta- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos que yo me encargo de los míos! Lo mismo para ustedes, con permiso, las veo después - dicho esto Ami abandona el lugar corriendo, para que sus amigas no se den cuenta que ha comenzado a llorar.

-¡Que saben ellas! – Exclama Ami. Sin advertir que Taiki está observándola a lo lejos.

-No llores mi amor, esos ojos no han sido creados más que para resplandecer en mi firmamento, no llores mi amada hada azul.- Dice mientras observa como Ami se aleja rápidamente. – Quisiera ser yo quien seque esas lágrimas, quiero ser yo quien te ayude a disipar tus penas, con quien compartas tus alegrías, pero ya falta poco mi hermosa sirena, pronto sabrás que he regresado por ti.

Al interior de la cafetería, las amigas se encuentran desconcertadas por lo sucedido y no saben que hacer para que su amiga les perdone su imprudencia.

- Creo que se nos pasó la mano – rompe el silencio Mina.

-Pero no ha sido nuestra intención, la verdad es que no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, creo que solo fue un mal entendido, - comenta Lita apesadumbrada.

- Ami…lo lamento –solloza Serena, ¿y si vamos a su casa?

- No es buena idea chicas, lo mejor es que le demos tiempo, al menos démosle esta noche y mañana después de la escuela hablaremos con ella. –Recomienda Rei, al mismo tiempo que brinda un pequeño abrazo a Serena quien se siente culpable por el conflicto provocado. – Es mejor que todas vayamos a casa.

Vamos, - obedecen las demás, despidiéndose y partiendo cada una hacia su hogar.

- Buenas noches señorita Mizuno, -saluda el encargado de la recepción.

-Que tal, buenas noches –regresa el saludo Ami con pocas ganas, al ir entrando en el ascensor, al cerrarse las puertas, la joven comienza a llorar nuevamente, confesándose a si misma que no entiende el porqué de su reacción hacia sus amigas, ni la razón de que sienta tanto pesar. Unos segundos después lega a su piso, busca sus llaves y entra a su departamento.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás en casa? – Cuestiona Ami sin recibir respuesta – Debe estar en el hospital, raro sería que estuviera aquí. Mejor me voy a dormir, me siento agotada. Al entrar en su habitación mira con sorpresa una elegante caja con la leyenda "KENZO" sobre su cama. Al acercarse más, encuentra junto a la caja una hoja de papel que se apresura a leer.

**_Mí querida Ami:_**

**_Lamento mucho romper mi promesa de cenar contigo esta noche, surgió una emergencia en el hospital y tuve que volver para una cirugía larga y complicada, por favor cena algo, hay comida en el refrigerador o si deseas pedir algo te dejo un poco de efectivo en el cajón de siempre._**

**_Por cierto, esta tarde trajeron un paquete para ti, lo he dejado con esta nota sobre tu cama._**

**_Que descanses, te quiere._**

**_Mamá_**

Termina de leer la nota con una sonrisa pues se alegra de que su madre se haya tomado unos minutos para escribirla, no lo acostumbra, por lo que Ami atesora cada una de ellas. Después regresa su vista hacia el paquete sobre su cama.

- ¿Será lo que creo que es? – Se pregunta Ami curiosa. Abre la caja y cual fue su sorpresa a ver el vestido de seda que se había probado en la tienda. También encuentra una tarjetita con una sola línea

**_Para mi "hada azul" con amor…_**

_-¿_Será de papá? ¿"Hada azul"? Nunca me llamó por ese sobrenombre- Además ¿Cómo supo del vestido? –Se interroga mientras lleva la caja hacia su vestidor para guardarla y ponerse la Pijama; pero, no ha resistido la tentación de ponerse el vestido, se admira en el espejo, posa, baila, se comporta como una niñita, feliz y radiante.

Tras varios minutos continúa preguntándose quién será el o la responsable de semejante regalo.

–Tal vez las chicas… pero ¿"hada azul"? Se oye lindo, pero ellas no me llamarían así. –Piensa sonrojada –Quizás mamá lo trajo, tal vez alguien me vio en la tienda y… Dejaré de hacer conjeturas, mañana investigo. Estoy de verdad muy cansada ha sido un día largo y extenuante, por no decir raro. –Piensa todo esto mientras cambia su atuendo por la ropa adecuada para dormir –necesito descansar… -entra en la cama y apaga la luz, dejándose vencer por el sueño casi inmediatamente.

Ami se encuentra en una elegante terraza, no hay nadie más que ella, mira de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer el lugar, puesto que hay un poco de neblina. Ella lleva puesto el hermoso vestido que misteriosa mente recibió esa tarde, no recuerda la última vez que se haya arreglado tanto, pero se siente orgullosa y linda. No obstante, no puede evitar estar nerviosa, no sabe que hace en ese lugar, ¿dónde está? ¿Alguien la está esperando?

-¿Hay alguien aquí? -Pregunta, recibiendo como respuesta sólo el eco de su voz, sigue caminando y se da cuenta que todo parece listo para una cena para dos, hay una mesa con velas, inclusive, puede apreciar que hay champagne. Ami se siente emocionada por una parte, pero por otra la incertidumbre no la deja disfrutar del todo la escena.

-¿Hola? – Alza su voz de nuevo, con la esperanza de recibir contestación

De pronto, escucha una voz que recita lo que parece ser un poema.

-**_Esa boca de miel mía quisiera, _**

**_boca que por besar mi vida diera_**

**_tu boca tiene el néctar de la vida_**

**_vida que no quiero sin tu compañía._**

**_Tu boca que habla siempre verdad sincera,_**

**_deseo que pronuncie con pasión mi nombre un día,_**

**_que diga que soy yo la razón de tu alegría_**

**_porque tú eres para mí una dulce melodía_**

**_Vengo a poner ante ti el amor que siento,_**

**_son mis versos el regalo que te ofrezco,_**

**_porque ya no puede mi alma quedar en silencio_**

**_arriesgando todo sin temor vine a decir TE AMO._**

-Esa voz… -susurra Ami – Yo conozco esa voz.

-Bienvenida "mi amada hada azul" – Dice Taiki dando la cara al fin, saliendo de las penumbras que le escondían, lleva puesto un smoking blanco, impecable, parece un príncipe salido de un cuento y la esperanza de que su amoe sea correspondido, le brinda una luz especial a sus ojos color lavanda - Espero que te haya gustado mi poema y lo más importante, que hayas escuchado lo que vine a decirte.

-Taiki tú…- dice Ami sorprendida, nerviosa y confundida, - yo… es que…- continua tratando de hilar una frase, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Exacto, de eso se trata tú y yo, juntos, para siempre…- dicho esto, toma delicadamente el mentón de Ami y agacha su cabeza para posar en los labios de ella un tierno y anhelado beso… del cual solo la luna es silencioso testigo.

-¡Taiki!- Grita Ami, quien despierta agitada y desconcertada- solo ha sido un sueño… -se dice mientras pone su mano en sus labios recordando el beso que parecía tan real- Taiki…- susurra, extrañada, sólo ha sido un sueño –repite insistentemente la chica tratando de convencerse. –sólo fue un sueño…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Datos curiosos:**_

_**"La bailarina de Izu" es una de las obras más conocidas Yasunari Kawabata, premio nobel de literatura. Es una novela autobiográfica que bien vale la pena leer.**_

_**Para los que no lo sabían, Kenzo Takada es nada más y nada menos que el diseñador y creador de la firma KENZO, ropa y perfumes.**_

_**156,000 Yenes es más o menos $2,000.00 dólares, creo que me quedé corta con el precio del vestido ¿no? **_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima!**_

_**=Anny Mizuno= **_


	3. Un encuentro anhelado

**_Hola mis amigos y amigas , aquí les hago entrega de la tercera parte de este fic. Sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla. _**

**_Saludos _****_Tefa-Sakura_****_ y gracias por los ánimos._**

**_Sin más preámbulos, ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo TRES!_**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**REGRESÉ POR TI**_

_**CAPÍTULO TRES**_

_**UN ENCUENTRO ANHELADO**_

Ha sonado el acostumbrado timbre que anuncia que todos deben entrar a sus salones, todos los chicos se apresuran a entrar al aula y tomar sus lugares. Se oyen alegres saludos de algunos, las quejas de otros por la mucha tarea, en fin, todo parece tan normal como siempre, excepto por un detalle: la chica de cabello azul, caracterizada por su exagerada puntualidad, no ha llegado aun. Mina, Lita y Serena, se encuentran a la puerta del salón de clases esperando a su amiga.

-Chicas, no les parece muy extraño que Ami no haya llegado todavía –pregunta Mina visiblemente preocupada.

-Tal vez sigue molesta por lo que dije ayer –responde Serena cabizbaja.

-No creo, Ami no es rencorosa seguramente se retrazó por dormir hasta tarde estudiando o algo así – dice Lita a manera de consuelo.

-¡Buenos días amigas! –saluda entusiasta Ami corriendo por el pasillo.

-Buenos días Ami – responden en coro las jóvenes.

-¿Cómo estás Ami? – Cuestiona tímidamente Serena, lo que en realidad trataba de averiguar era que si su amiga seguía enojada con ella.

-Hola Ami- Dinos ¿por qué llegas tarde? –Mina con su peculiar imprudencia miraba inquisidoramente a su entrevistada. –Cuéntanos ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Chicas –interviene Lita ante el inoportuno interrogatorio, queriendo evitar una nueva incomodidad en Ami y repetir el desagradable incidente de la noche anterior. –Lo mejor será que entremos, la profesora no debe tardar en llegar.

-Tienes razón – asienten todas obedeciendo la instrucción y yendo hacia sus pupitres.

Así han pasado las clases sin mayor novedad, las mismas clases de los lunes, tediosas, aburridas o fascinantes, según quien emitiera la opinión, pero sin cambios. Todos se preparan para salir, menos Ami, quien sigue pensando en el misterioso regalo que recibió. Pero más aun en el sueño; en aquel beso que ha conseguido robarle la paz a pesar de haber sido solo en una fantasía. –Taiki y yo juntos…imposible, se dice a baja voz.

-Ami, Ami ¿estás bien? ¡Ami! –repite insistentemente Serena hasta conseguir la atención de la chica.

-Disculpa Serena – se apresura a decir Ami –estaba distraída, ¿qué me decías?

-Pero no solo ahora Ami estuviste distante todas las clases- dice entrometidamente Mina.

-Deja que Serena hable Mina –reprende Lita a la chica.

-Nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos a la cafetería, a tomar algo, lo que sucede es que queremos hablar contigo y disculparnos por lo de ayer –habla tímidamente la rubia de coletas.

-Chicas, creo que yo también les debo una disculpa, no debí hablarles de la manera en que lo hice, lo lamento en vedad muchísimo no era la forma, pero mejor vamos –acepta al fin la invitación. –Imagino que Rei estará ahí y quisiera disculparme con ella también, además necesito preguntarles algo.

-¿De qué se trata? Espero que no sea nada sobre las clases de hoy –explica pícaramente Mina –estaba tan preocupada ante la posibilidad de perder tu amistad que no pude concentrarme.

-Mina, tú nunca puedes concentrarte –argumenta Serena.

-Amigas, mejor vámonos, interviene Lita para así evitar una posible riña – Rei debe estarnos esperando.

-Sí será mejor que nos demos prisa – sonríe cómplicemente Ami, tomando sus cosas para salir.

Tras algunos minutos, las adolescentes llegan a la acostumbrada mesa, ahí se encuentra ya, una nerviosa pelinegra, que no es otra más que Rei Hino, de alguna manera también se siente culpable por el amargo episodio del día anterior.

-Hola Chicas – Saluda amable y visiblemente nerviosa – Ami yo… solo… discúlpame ¿Sí? – Sigue hablando al tiempo que retuerce con ambas manos una servilleta –no quise ofenderte ni meterme en lo que no importa, pero ¿sabes? Sí me importa, tú me importas y quiero verte feliz.

-Rei… –susurra Ami sorprendida, pues de sobra se conoce que la sailor del fuego no deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos muy a menudo. –Chicas perdónenme a mi por reaccionar como lo hice, ustedes saben que soy muy reservada con mis cosas y me sentí un poco acorralada; lo siento mucho.

-No, discúlpanos a nosotras, a veces nuestro afán de ayudar nos hace ser demasiado impertinentes – interviene Lita.

-Lita tiene razón – habla Serena con una actitud mucho más madura- A veces podemos ser preguntonas y molestas, pero todo es porque somos una familia, somos un equipo y los sueños de una, son los sueños de las demás, así somos, aunque en ocasiones ponemos demasiado entusiasmo y eso nos trae problemas, pero nunca haríamos nada con la intensión de hacerte daño, a ti ni a nadie.

- Como siempre, me han dejado sin palabras chicas, pero saben que estoy con ustedes – comenta Mina añadiéndose a la conversación. -Entonces, ¿Amigas como siempre?

-¡Amigas!- Exclaman las jovencitas extendiendo sus manos poniéndolas una sobre la otra en símbolo de unidad.

-Ami – profiere Lita - ¿Qué es eso que querías preguntarnos?

¡Vaya casi lo olvido! Verán ayer que llegué a casa encontré un paquete en mi habitación, era el vestido que me probé en la tienda. Y no sé quién lo envió. ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto? – Cuestiona Ami seria e interesada en conocer la respuesta.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que alguien te regaló ese vestido?!- pronuncia Mina exaltada

- ¿En verdad Ami? ¡Que emoción! expresa Serena

- ¡Que envidia Ami!- Ojala alguien me hiciera ese tipo de regalos –profiere Rei sorprendida.

- Al final ese vestido sí era para ti – comenta Lita feliz por su amiga.

-Pero entonces, ¿ustedes no fueron? – Pregunta Ami consternada- No se me ocurre quien pudo ser…

-Creo que hablo por todas al decir que, aunque te queremos mucho y nos hubiera gustado ser la autoras de tan espléndido regalo, no fuimos nostras, ese vestido estaba fuera de todos nuestros presupuestos –dice Lita respondiendo así a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Seguramente el amigo de tu mamá, el que me dijiste que habías salido a saludar, te vio en la tienda y le contó a ella para que te lo comprara.- Dice inocentemente Serena creyendo haber encontrado una respuesta.

-Ah sí claro, eso debió ser –responde Ami contrariada pues sabe que le mintió a su amiga.

-Podemos ir a la tienda a investigar, después de todo Serena y yo somos unas excelentes detectives – afirma traviesamente Mina – sí vamos, podemos preguntar quién pagó por el vestido.

- Sí Serena y Mina resolverán el misterio del vestido de seda- exclama Infantilmente Serena, emocionada por el proyecto.

-Me parece que no es necesario- dice Ami un poco nerviosa – pensando que lo mejor es ir ella sola a investigar lo que desea saber. – Gracias amigas, pero como Serena lo dijo lo más seguro es que fue un regalo de mi mamá. –Sonríe - Ahora tengo que irme, voy a la biblioteca por algunos libros que necesito para estudiar y después al centro acuático a nadar un poco. Si gustan pueden venir conmigo – ofrece Ami sabiendo que la respuesta será negativa, pues lo de la biblioteca ha sido solo un truco para zafarse de sus amigas e ir a la boutique a indagar sobre el misterioso regalo.

- No Ami, gracias por la invitación pero tengo una clase especial de cocina- se excusa Lita.

-Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelo – Dice Rei.

-Pues yo tengo una cita con mi querido Darien –dice Serena presumida.

- Y yo tengo que ir a ensayar para una prueba así que no puedo ir quizás en otra ocasión, se justifica Mina por último.

-Entonces me marcho- se despide la peliazul- tomando sus cosas y regalando una sonrisa amable. – ¡Hasta mañana! Sale del lugar y camina en dirección al centro comercial.

-Me siento mal por mentirles, no sé porque lo hice, no entiendo que me pasa últimamente, me desconozco, ese sueño tan extraño de anoche, el regalo misterioso, mi arranque de ira con las chicas, mi comportamiento me sorprende, estoy distraída en clases, llego tarde, me irrito fácilmente, les miento a mis amigas… ¿Qué te está pasando Ami Mizuno?

-Eso de mentirles a tus amigas no está nada bien- dice una joven detrás de Ami.

- Lo sé pero… lo que pasa es que… ¡Michiru! ¡¿Escuchaste lo que dije?! – Pregunta apenada Ami sin evitar ruborizarse- No me di cuenta que hablaba en voz alta ¡Dios, que pena!

- No se si escuché todo, pero tal vez lo suficiente como para notar que necesitas relajarte, vengo siguiéndote desde casi dos cuadras, quise saludarte pero no hacías el menor caso –sonríe dulcemente Michiru tratando de dar tranquilidad a su oyente.- No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos pero si necesitas desahogarte puedes contar conmigo. ¿Sabes? Desde aquella vez en que competimos nadando, me quedó el deseo de volverlo a intentar, en esa ocasión no fui muy amable, ¿tienes tiempo para ir a nadar? La verdad es que Haruka ha estado haciendo cosas con sus autos de carreras y no me hace mucho caso. ¿Vienes? Además el ejercicio es bueno para despejarse ¿Qué dices? –Pregunta Michiru con amable insistencia.

- De hecho, pensaba ir a nadar un poco solo que tengo que hacer algo antes.- Afirma Ami ya menos avergonzada.

-Si quieres te acompaño ofrece gentilmente Michiru.

- Está bien-contesta Ami con mil colores en su rostro, le haría bien la compañía de alguien y quizás no tendría que revelar la razón por la que iba a aquella tienda.- Voy al centro comercial a la boutique de alta costura a preguntar algo…

-Que bien, es mi tienda favorita, quizás encuentre algo lindo.

-Entonces vamos- Dice Ami más aliviada.

Tras caminar algunas cuadras din decir palabra alguna, Michiru decide romper el silencio.

-Ami, sé que no somos íntimas amigas y no pretendo que me cuentes si no quieres, pero ese monólogo que sostenías antes de que te interrumpiera, me dejó ver que hay algo que te inquieta. Solo quiero darte un consejo, aunque se bien que no me lo has pedido, pero tienes que saber que es tu deber contigo misma el vivir intensamente cada día de tu vida, que no le des importancia a lo que pueda pensar la demás gente, incluso tus amigas ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? Nuestro rol como sailor scouts, nos obliga más que a nadie a pensar que cada día podría ser el último. Hoy disfrutamos de una paz que defendimos con todo el corazón y que casi nos costó la vida, ¿has pensado que te hubieras quedado a deber si hubieras muerto aquel día? No dejes que el miedo o los prejuicios te impidan ser feliz. Toma tus decisiones con la certeza de que es lo mejor para ti. Estoy convencida de que parte de lo que te abruma es guardarles secretos a tus amigas, entiendo que las quieras, también comprendo que tienen una relación estrecha, muy cercana y que por eso se cuentan todo lo que le pasa la una a la otra. Sin embargo creo que hay cosas que son sólo para uno. Cosas que nos pasan que son para llevarlas en el corazón, en silencio para disfrutarlas, para vivirlas sin remordimientos ni dudas. Sea lo que sea que estás viviendo, si no está tu vida en peligro, ¿Para qué ventilarlo? Creo que al final ellas entenderán

Gracias Michiru, no sabes cuanto me ayudan tus palabras, honestamente creo que necesitaba oírlas. –Apunta Ami conmovida- has dado en el clavo. Me están pasando cosas muy extrañas, he pensado en cosas que nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar… ¿Michiru, tú crees que se pueda estar enamorado de alguien que no has visto en mucho tiempo? ¿Crees que se puede estar enamorado de un recuerdo? – Pregunta Ami casi en automático, aunque al darse cuenta que casi se está confesando, no puede evitar ruborizarse. – Olvídalo, no me hagas mucho caso.

-Ya veo – murmura la elegante joven con un gesto de satisfacción –No te preocupes, aunque intuyo lo que te sucede, no quiero incomodarte, así que no diré más.

-Gracias, no es que no confíe en ti, pero ni yo entiendo lo que me ocurre. – Aclara Ami agradecida por la discreción de su acompañante.

¡Llegamos! –pronuncia Michiru con un toque de infantilidad. –Como dice Haruka, esta tienda es mi "juguetería" predilecta.

Al entrar, una de las empleadas del lugar reconoció de inmediato a Ami. –Bienvenida señorita ¿qué la trae por aquí? ¿Desea algún accesorio para su vestido?- pregunta alegremente la vendedora.

-Veo que eres conocida aquí Ami. – Expresa con celos fingidos Michiru.

-Señorita Kaioh – disculpe mi distracción, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Viene buscando algo en particular?

-No gracias, vengo acompañando a mi amiga. – Contesta Michiru con simpatía.

-Bien, entonces, tengo una cartera ideal para el vestido de seda.- continúa la chica haciendo su labor hasta que es interrumpida por Ami.

-Disculpe, pero no vine a comprar nada. En realidad, lo que quiero saber es si puede decirme el nombre de la persona que pagó por el vestido, creo que lo sabe por su reacción al verme entrar. – comenta la ojiazul con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Bueno, no recuerdo el nombre, pero era un joven muy apuesto, imagino que será su novio señorita, tenía una expresión tan dulce cuando pidió que enviáramos la prenda a su domicilio. Dijo que el hada que aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños estaría sorprendida al recibirlo. ¡Fue tan tierno! –Suspiró la joven.- Su rostro me pareció familiar pero aun no consigo recordar de dónde lo conozco.

-Sayumi- deja de perder el tiempo conversando, hay cosas que hacer aquí- ordenó una mujer elegante y madura, quien es la propietaria de tan distinguida boutique.

- No seas tan dura con ella Azumi- interviene Michiru- solo estaba resolviéndonos algunas dudas.

- Lo sé, pero el joven del que hablaba Sayumi pidió que no reveláramos detalles sobre la compra de ese vestido, pero al parecer, esta chica impertinente lo olvidó.

-Bueno ya sabemos que fue el "novio" de mi amiga- dice Michiru traviesamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ami, logrando subir el color de la sailor del conocimiento a un intenso carmesí. –Pero no diremos nada, de cualquier forma la sorpresa dio resultado ¿No es así? –pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a la aún colorada joven de cabello azul.

-Sí, dio resultado- contestó apuradamente sin saber que más decir.

-Y dime Michiru, ¿vienes por algo especial? Nos han llegado vestidos maravillosos desde Milán, deberías verlos.

-Será en otra ocasión, digamos que hoy solo he venido por información. Contesta Amablemente y regalando una sonrisa.-A todo esto, ¿De que vestido es el que hablamos?

-Bueno Michiru, el vestido que tu amiga tiene ahora en su poder es fantástico, una fina y delicada pieza de seda color aguamarina muy tenue.

-Es aquél que llevaba finamente bordadas unas flores de cerezo ¿no? Si lo recuerdo, es un diseño de Kenzo Takada, ¡es hermoso! ¡Vaya regalo!

-Vamos Michiru, Haruka te ha hecho decenas de regalos por el estilo –increpa la madura mujer.

-Cierto- dice Michiru con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ami aprovecha la distracción de ambas mujeres para ir en busca de Sayumi. –Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme cómo era ese chico?

-¡No me diga que no es su novio! –Exclama Sayumi un poco decepcionada –pues debería de darle la oportunidad porque se nota a kilómetros que él muere por usted.

- Yo no tengo novio –musita Ami contrariada y sin poder disminuir el rojo de sus mejillas – ¿recuerdas su nombre? ¿Algo más que me puedas decir?

-Pues… era alto como de 1.80 o algo así, tez blanca y tenía los ojos color malva más hermosos que haya visto jamás, llevaba su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta. Es todo –termina de decir la mujer cuando se da cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa de Ami. –Sabe quien es ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero eso es imposible… acabas de describir a…

-Ami, quisiera que me mostraras tu vestido –dice Michiru interrumpiendo a la joven que no termina de salir del asombro.

-Sí, cuando quieras, -responde apenas- Creo que podemos irnos, tengo lo que buscaba.

-Señorita Ami – expresa la vendedora – si lo encuentra, no lo deje ir, un amor así no se encuentra todos los días.

-Lo haré –contesta la joven sin estar segura de su repuesta –Gracias por tu ayuda, hasta luego.

-Nos veremos pronto Azumi, vendré a ver esos hermosos vestidos que me mencionaste, gracias por todas tus atenciones. –Se despide Michiru con cordialidad.

-Hasta pronto, no tarden en regresar ¿de acuerdo? –dice cordialmente a manera de despedida la señora Azumi a ambas jovencitas.

-¡Gracias! –corean las chicas antes de salir de la tienda.

-¿Te parece si vamos en taxi al centro acuático? Honestamente ya no tengo ánimo de caminar, dice Michiru a la joven aun contrariada por la información obtenida.

-Claro, como gustes, responde Ami, agradecida una vez más con su acompañante por no seguir con el tema de "su novio".

Una vez en el centro acuático, ambas jóvenes hacen muestra de su habilidad como nadadoras, llevan cuatro competencias dos empatadas, una venció Ami y otra ganó Michiru.

-Así sí da gusto competir, con alguien que lo da todo- me alegra ver que has superado tus inseguridades Ami, he pasado un rato agradable contigo.

-Gracias Michiru, lo mismo digo, es grato contar con tu compañía en este momento, mil gracias por todo, tu apoyo, y tu discreción. – Ami sonríe, con tranquilidad, como si en la alberca hubiera podido dejar todo eso que le abrumaba, ahora está tranquila, dispuesta a recibir lo que venga sin miedo.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, Haruka no debe de tardar en llegar a casa. Espero poder repetir esto más a menudo.-Dice Michiru abandonando la alberca.

-Está bien Michiru, yo me quedaré un poco más, me ha hecho mucho bien nadar. Contesta la ojiazul con una sonrisa - Aún tenemos pendiente la visita a mi casa para que veas el vestido y quizás podamos charlar un poco.

-¿Michiru estás por aquí? – una voz ronca se escucha no muy lejos.

-¡Haruka que sorpresa! – Exclama alegremente sorprendida Michiru.

- Vaya, veo que has encontrado con quien pasar la tarde – dice la recién llegada dirigiendo la vista a la chica de cabellos azules. – Que tal Ami

- Hola Haruka, -Michiru y yo nos encontramos por casualidad y decidimos venir a nadar un poco – Explica la joven.

-Yo los dejo conversar, voy a darme un baño y regreso. –Dice Michiru alejándose de la piscina.

-Me alegra que Michiru salga y se distraiga y más aun con tan buena compañía, últimamente he estado con mucho trabajo y no puedo estar con ella tanto como me gustaría.

-La buena compañía fue más para mí que para ella, me ha ayudado mucho platicar y sobre todo escuchar los consejos de Michiru.

-¿Problemas? – Pregunta Haruka sin rodeos.

-Tanto como problemas… No, es solo que estoy un poco confundida y se han despertado en mí inquietudes que antes no tenía o al menos no tan intensas como lo son ahora y la verdad es que me asustan y no he podido sincerarme con las chicas porque no quiero que me atormenten con preguntas que no soy capaz de responderme a mí misma.

-Sé lo que te pasa – comenta Haruka –sólo estás madurando y cada quien lo hace a su tiempo y a su manera. Por lo demás creo que no es necesario que cuentes todo a tus amigas, las conozco, entiendo tu postura y no lo veo mal. Ami- dice con un tono más serio. –Creo que la más dura batalla la tendrás contra ti misma, te has enfrentado al negaverso, a Black Moon, a los cazadores de la muerte, a Neherenia, has luchado con el corazón por defender este planeta, incluso, yo aprendí que tienes una forma muy peculiar de pelear, tu determinación y tu fortaleza son admirables. Pero ¿qué caso tiene todo esto, si no eres capaz de disfrutar de lo que has conseguido? No dejes que el temor te robe la felicidad que tanto mereces. Y si necesitas un consejo, siempre puedes acercarte a nosotras. Nos dará gusto que nos visites.

-Gracias Haruka – Sonríe Ami, -creo que todo lo que he dicho este día, gracias, creo que nunca había recibido tantos consejos como hoy, me siento dichosa de tener personas tan valiosas a mi alrededor.

- Lista ¿Nos vamos? – Dice Michiru a la chica de voz grave –Espero que hayan encontrado algo de que platicar.

-Sí, nos dedicamos a hacerte pedazos- Contesta Haruka maliciosamente.

- Uy que malvadas –contesta infantilmente Michiru siguiendo el juego.

-Hasta luego chicas, tendré en cuenta sus consejos. Saludos a Hotaru y Setsuna.

-Hasta pronto –contestan la Mujeres tomando el camino hacia la salida.

-Vivir intensamente… Vamos Sailor Mercury, ¿a que le tienes miedo? A penas y esto que sientes es una fantasía… es imposible… -piensa para sí, cuando escucha algunos ruidos que la sacan de sus pensamientos. – ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Haruka? ¿Michiru?

Que extraño, seguramente mi imaginación está jugándome una broma, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, quizás hoy sí pueda cenar con mamá.-Dicho esto, sale de un brinco de la alberca y se dirige a las regaderas.

-¡Uy está caliente! – Exclama al entrar a la ducha la ra ra… la la la la… la la la… la la la la la -Ami Mizuno ¡estás cantando!- lanza una carcajada –pero el ruido de algo cayendo le ahoga de golpe la risita, - ¿Quién está ahí? Pregunta agresiva, pero no obtiene respuesta, solo escucha unos pasos alejándose a toda prisa, -Seguramente algún conserje, mejor me doy prisa, se está haciendo tarde.

Ha sido un lindo día después de todo – comienza con un monólogo camino al vestidor – no pensé que fuera tan agradable pasar le tarde con Michiru, es bueno conocer a las demás sailors más allá de los enemigos y las batallas. –suspira aliviada contenta de recuperar un poco de paz. Pero algo interrumpe nuevamente esa tranquilidad. Al buscar sus cosas, encuentra en ellas algo que no estaba ahí antes, una nota que se apresura a desdoblar para poder leerla, la curiosidad es mayor que el desconcierto así que procede a leerla

**_Mi querida Ami:_**

**_Ha llegado el momento de darte la cara, ya no puedo seguir ocultándome, porque lo que más deseo es estar cerca de ti._**

**_Por favor ven al observatorio, un taxi está esperándote afuera para llevarte, no temas, no te haré daño, solo quiero verte y hablar contigo._**

**_Te espero…_**

- Esto debe ser una broma –dice la joven contrariada- pero… no puedo quedarme con la incertidumbre… ¡ay por Dios Ami! No me digas que vas a jugar a la damisela en peligro, ¡eres una sailor scout! Está bien iré – afirma la joven con determinación – tengo que salir de esta duda que no me deja estar en paz de una vez por todas.

Así se viste rápidamente e inconcientemente, pone un poco más de atención a su peinado, a su maquillaje, a su sonrisa, hasta que cae en cuenta – ¡Ami no vas a una cita! –Se regaña al tiempo que se sonroja.

Ya en la salida del centro acuático, puede ver un taxi estacionado y se pregunta si será ese el vehículo a su disposición, pero es justamente el chofer del mismo quien la saca de la duda. – ¿Señorita Mizuno? – pregunta gentil –

-Sí soy yo –responde sin más la joven.

-Suba por favor, tengo órdenes de llevarla al observatorio- explica el conductor.

-Está bien –responde Ami mientras sube al vehículo.

El camino transcurre en silencio, Ami se encuentra nerviosa juega con sus manos en su regazo. –no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero no me voy a echar para atrás ahora. – suspira profundamente y deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Señorita, llegamos – Avisa el taxista muy amable- estaré aquí para cuando salga para llevarla a su casa.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario – dice Ami amable,

-órdenes son órdenes, además no es bueno que una jovencita bella como usted pasee por la cuidad sola y de noche además me han pagado por adelantado –sonríe -Aquí le espero.

-Entonces espero no tardar demasiado –Ami baja del auto y va hacia la puerta, nota que puede abrirla sin dificultad, ella conocía perfectamente el lugar pues gustaba de visitarlo de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando había eventos astronómicos relevantes.

-Sube, te he estado esperando – dice una voz familiar para Ami – quien en automático obedece la orden y se dirige al telescopio principal, es el más grande y su favorito.

Al final de la escalera da algunos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación es recibida por el "joven" de quien tanto oyó Ami.

-Bienvenida Ami Mizuno –dice Taiki extendiéndole una rosa color azul.

-Taiki, así que sí eras tú… Ami está sorprendida, nerviosa, alegre, un cúmulo de emociones se agolpan en su pecho, no puede decir palabra alguna. Siente el impulso de abrazarlo, de repetir aquel beso de su sueño, sin embargo, se reprime.- Pero que significa todo esto, ¿porque me buscas precisamente a mí?

-¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- Regresé aquí por ti, porque lo que más deseo en esta vida es estar a tu lado.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedes pretender que te crea sin más, que me lance a tus brazos y corresponda a tus sentimientos ni siquiera somos amigos, no sé quien eres en realidad.

-No, no espero nada, solo quiero pedirte la oportunidad de luchar por ti, de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, de estar cerca.

-Esto debe ser una broma, lo mejor es que me vaya- dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sé a qué estás jugando pero yo no quiero ser parte de esto.

-¡No espera, no te vayas! – alza la voz Taiki desesperado al momento que la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia él. –No te vayas por favor, no te vayas, dice a voz cada vez más baja, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. Ami Yo te amo… solo estoy pidiéndote la oportunidad de demostrarte que soy sincero. –Acorrala a Ami contra la pared, la mira fijamente con la esperanza de que ella pueda ver la verdad en los ojos de él, pero no puede resistir la tentación de estar tan cerca de ella. Y la besa, la besa como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ami opone resistencia al principio, quisiera correr, pero el impulso se corresponder a ese beso es más fuerte que su voluntad, poco a poco se dejó llevar, ambos se fundieron en un beso deseado, profundo y lleno de amor, pero una vez más la princesa del planeta mercurio es victima de su racionalidad y se separa bruscamente.

-Esto no debió pasar, no… -Ami sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a Taiki solo – ¡demonios! esto no debió ser así- Se dice Taiki golpeando a la pared.

Ami llega al taxi que la esperaba, el conductor al verla abre la puerta para que suba al auto, al hacerlo, puede observar que la joven llora. – ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunta con simpatía.

-Sí, no, no sé – es lo que contesta la confundida chica- Lléveme a mi casa por favor ¿sabe donde es?

-Claro, recibí todas las instrucciones pertinentes del joven que me contrató. –le responde cálidamente el chofer del taxi.

Así el taxi se aleja del lugar. Taiki y Ami no podrán conciliar el sueño, la confusión, el amor, la emoción vivida esa noche estará a flor de piel…

Taiki se queda reflexionando en lo sucedido, se siente contrariado por la forma en que se dieron las cosas y al mismo tiempo feliz porque hacía mucho tiempo deseaba besar los labios el hada azul de sus sueños. –No daré por vencido Ami, el que correspondieras a ese beso es muestra de que sientes algo por mí y lucharé hasta lograr que me dejes entrar en tu vida y en tu corazón. Esto apenas está comenzando…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Nos leemos la próxima :)**_

_**=Anny Mizuno=**_


	4. Acepta salir conmigo

_**Hola mis queridos lectores. **_

_**He aquí el capítulo cuatro. Me he demorado un poquitin pero ya está aqui, espero no decepcionarles, este cap me ha costado más trabajo que otros pero a mi parecer ha llegado a buen termino.**_

_**Este capítulo también tiene una canción de inspiración "Yo te amo de Chayanne escúchenla, de nuevo es de Taiki para Ami.**_

_******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.__La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**REGRESÉ POR TI**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO.**

**ACEPTA SALIR CONMIGO**

Un alboroto inusual sacude a la preparatoria, las chicas se amontonan al rededor de la dirección haciendo un escándalo imposible de ignorar. Serena, Mina y Lita forman parte del bullicio, tratando de averiguar lo que sucede, pues al parecer, una celebridad formará parte del cuerpo estudiantil. El acostumbrado timbre ha sonado pero es completamente ignorado por las jovencitas curiosas.

-¡A su clase todas! – Grita un prefecto exasperado por la indiferencia de las estudiantes – ¡Vamos o se harán acreedoras a una suspensión!

Ante tal amenaza, las chicas obedecen desanimadas al no poder conseguir información. La única que ha ignorado por completo la algarabía del exterior es Ami, quien desde hace un buen rato se encuentra en el salón apesadumbrada por el evento de la noche anterior, por demás confundida, espera que las clases del día y las tareas le den la distracción necesaria.

-Taiki, enamorado de mí… no lo creo, seguramente es solo un capricho, no quiero ilusionarme y permitir que me lastime, no puedo… –piensa para sí, mientras sus compañeros van entrando al aula.

–Buenos días Ami – Saluda alegremente Serena – aunque no recibe mucha atención de la chica.

-¡Ami! –Dice Mina – ¿sabes algo del nuevo estudiante?

-eh ¿qué? – No, nada- responde la joven con poco interés.

-Al parecer es un chico guapo y famoso, ojala que entre a nuestro grupo- comenta Lita ilusionada.

-Buenos días jóvenes- Saluda la profesora, todos se apresuran a tomar su lugar. –Hoy tenemos la fortuna de contar con un nuevo estudiante – continúa la educadora – les pido que den la bienvenida a Taiki Kou, pasa Taiki – ordena la mujer.

-Buenos días – saluda el joven ante la sorpresa de los alumnos, mayormente de las chicas, que se emocionan al verlo.

-Taiki toma asiento –ordena la maestra, -detrás de la señorita Mizuno hay un lugar, de hecho, señorita Mizuno, dado que es una alumna sobresaliente, será la encargada de auxiliar al señor Kou para ponerse al día, tengo entendido que él ya conoce la escuela, así que solo es necesario proporcionarle horarios, fechas de evaluación y cosas por el estilo.

–Está bien – responde contrariada. Taiki por su parte está feliz, las cosas no hubieran salido mejor de haberlas planeado. –Gracias por ayudarme- le susurra al oído a la peliazul. –No podría tener mejor compañía.

–No me agradezcas, lo hago porque me lo pidió la maestra –contesta con enfado.

–Nuestro destino es estar juntos- dice Taiki tratando de coquetear con la joven.

–Guarden silencio, empezaremos revisando la tarea de matemáticas, Mizuno, pase al pizarrón y desarrolle los problemas del 1 al 4 por favor.

- Sí- responde inmediatamente y procede a cumplir la orden.

La hora del almuerzo llega por fin., Serena y Mina son las más felices ante tal hecho,

-¡Bravo! ¡A comer ¡ -exclama Serena

-¡Muero de hambre! - expresa Mina

-Calma chicas, que pena con Taiki – dice Lita.

-¡Lo sentimos!- se disculpan las rubias al unísono con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ustedes no han cambiado en nada –sonríe Taiki - ¿Las puedo acompañar? Me siento un poco solo sin mis hermanos y bueno espero que esta vez podamos ser amigos.

-¡Claro que sí! – contesta Lita dando por hecho que sus amigas están de acuerdo.

-Yo no las acompaño, debo ir a la biblioteca para seguir con mi investigación para los créditos extra. –dice seria Ami.

-Voy contigo – afirma Taiki –así puedo empezar a ponerme al corriente.

-Pero… está bien.- Ami se lamenta por no poder deshacerse de la abrumadora presencia de aquel chico, y le guarda cierto rencor a su profesora por el suplicio que la hace vivir teniendo que auxiliar precisamente a ese chico. – Vamos –ordena Ami y Taiki se limita a seguirla.

–Ami ¿No piensas hablarme?

–Sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

– ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? ¿Dime que te he hecho para que me trates así?

– ¿Te parece que debería lanzarme a tus brazos y coquetear contigo? Creo que tienes muchas chicas para eso, yo no seré una de ellas.

–Pues yo tampoco quiero que seas una chica más, quiero que seas mi chica. Eso ya lo sabes. Yo vine hasta aquí únicamente por ti, pero no se que debo hacer para convencerte.

–No esperarás que te crea así como así de buenas a primeras, nunca me mostraste nada más que desconfianza y ahora quieres que crea que mueres de amor por mí. Además después que me besaste a la fuerza, no pretenderás que esté como si nada.

–Pues no me pareció que fuera tan desagradable para ti, porque para que un beso sea tan placentero y duradero hacen falta dos y no creo haberme imaginado que correspondiste a ese beso mejor de lo que esperaba –sonríe pícaro y toca sus labios recordando el momento.

– ¡Pues te equivocas! – ha sido lo más horrible que he sentido en mi vida y lo mejor será que te limites a hablar de los asuntos de la escuela si quieres que te ayude, de lo contrario, lo mejor será que busques a alguien más.

–Te ves tan linda cuando estás enojada, pero está bien, dejaré el tema por la paz… al menos por ahora –dice guiñando un ojo y sonriendo seductoramente.

–Bien, te entregaré copias de los horarios, las primeras evaluaciones serán a fin de este mes así que tienes mucho que hacer. Sólo por esta semana te veré después de clases en la biblioteca para apoyarte con los apuntes y explicarte lo que sea necesario.

–De acuerdo señorita mandona- asiente Taiki juguetona mente.

–Prefiero que evites los sobrenombres – dice Ami algo enojada.

– Está bien preciosa lo que tu digas- continúa Taiki para molestar a la chica.

– Quieres dejar los adjetivos de una vez, llámame sólo Ami.

– De Acuerdo sólo Ami –ríe Taiki – ¡Vamos! Sonríe un poco, tu sonrisa le sienta mejor a tus hermosos ojos azules.

Ami sonríe al fin, nunca le habían hecho sentir tan bella, tan admirada, pero no desea ilusionarse, el miedo y la inseguridad son más fuertes que el anhelo de aceptar el amor ofrecido por ese apuesto chico que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. ¿Por qué elegirla a ella? Al no haber una explicación lógica, prefiere no dar lugar a sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Taiki, no quiero estar en guerra contigo –dice la joven ruborizada –no soy de esas personas que les agrada estar en pleitos constantes, siempre he preferido la tranquilidad, seamos amigos y llevemos la fiesta en paz por favor. Si te interesa, mi amistad es lo que puedo ofrecerte.

–Yo no vine hasta aquí para ser sólo tu amigo Ami, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí, así que prefiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti y poco a poco ganar tu confianza y tu cariño, si ya esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verte, puedo esperar para que me aceptes. – e l chico toma la mano de Ami y la besa con delicadeza.

–Taiki… -musita Ami al tiempo que recupera su mano. Amigos entonces –afirma sólo para poner las cosas en su sitio y prefiere continuar con una conversación menos profunda. – ¿Has decidido estar mucho tiempo aquí?

–Digamos que sí, sí para siempre te parece mucho tiempo.

–Creo que sí, es bastante –sonríe gentilmente – ¿Y tus hermanos no vienen contigo?

–No –contesta con nostalgia –he venido solo, vine persiguiendo un sueño y era demasiado egoísta pedirles que vinieran conmigo. Porque aunque tengo la certeza de que lograré lo que me propongo, el único beneficiado sería yo.

–Entiendo, ¿y dónde estás viviendo ahora?

–En el antiguo departamento que compartía con mis hermanos, por ahora sobrevivo con lo que quedó en mi cuenta antes de marcharnos, jamás la cerré. Creo Que retomaré mi carrera como cantante o tal vez sea modelo ¿Qué te parece? ¿Soy guapo no? Todo un galán. –Dice arrogante el chico.

–Sí muy apuesto, –contesta Ami en automático, dejando escapar sus pensamientos en voz alta – quiero decir que eres fotogénico y lo que sea que decidas hacer te irá bien.

–Gracias, eres muy amable.- Taiki se siente aliviado y hasta feliz, las palabras de Ami le dejan ver que no le es del todo indiferente, eso le anima y le ayuda a tener la esperanza de que pronto pueda tener el corazón de esa chica que le ha quitado la paz.

–Volvamos a clase, el tiempo del almuerzo se nos ha ido en platicar –señala Ami amablemente. -Si vamos –asiente su amigo. Ambos caminan en dirección a su salón en silencio, al caminar son observados principalmente por las chicas que envidian la compañía de la chica más brillante de la escuela.

–Parece que nos están mirando – comenta Taiki viendo de reojo hacia los lados.

–Es a ti a quien miran –contesta Ami tímidamente.

–Yo creo que lo que ven es que vengo en compañía de la niña más linda de la preparatoria. Soy afortunado de ser amigo de Ami Mizuno, que además de inteligente, es hermosa. Tienes razón es a mí a quien ven con envidia.

–No digas esas cosas por favor- dice la chica con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

–Démosles algo de lo que puedan hablar –dice traviesamente el joven quien decide pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de Ami y atraerla un poco más hacia él y aunque sintió la tentación de besarla el la boca, optó por darle un inocente beso en la mejilla. – No te enojes sí – susurra al oído de la chica- sólo es una travesura, prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante –agrega Taiki cual si fuera un niño pequeño. Ante la sorpresa, la insegura chica queda paralizada, nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención. No dice nada, pero no es necesario, pues el color de su rostro lo ha dicho todo. Tras lograr su cometido, Taiki decide soltar a la chica que tenía presa, aunque no del todo, tramposamente ha conseguido tomar su mano y caminar así hasta la puerta del salón. Lo que no pasa desapercibido para sus compañeros de grupo ni para sus amigas.

Debido a que la profesora ha llegado al aula justo detrás de ellos, nadie hace ningún comentario, solo los observan con miradas expectantes.

Así van pasando las clases de la tarde, los alumnos cada vez están más distraídos esperando que el día termine por fin para salir y dedicar su tiempo libre a cosas más interesantes según ellos. Por fin suena el timbre que libera a los estudiantes de la tortuosa clase de literatura. El único que parece haberla disfrutado es Taiki, quien aun sigue escribiendo muy concentrado en lo que hace.

– ¡Por fin! –exclama Mina, pensé que nunca terminaría la clase, ahora sí pillines explíquenos, que es eso de andar de la manita por los pasillos de la escuela, haber, haber…

– Y no sólo eso, –señala Serena el resto de las chicas están diciendo que tú Taiki le diste un beso a Ami. ¿Hay algo que nos quieran comunicar?

–Bueno, no quiero ser chismosa pero, chicos, ¿acaso ya son novios? –cuestiona Lita un poco más tímida que sus compañeras, pero con el mismo deseo de saber algo.

Taiki sólo sonríe, y aunque quisiera afirmar lo dicho por aquellas niñas, lo cierto es que no ha conseguido tal propósito. –Ami y yo sólo somos amigos señoritas curiosas, pero tal vez ustedes puedan convencerla para que…

–Taiki, vamos a la biblioteca –interviene Ami, a modo de evitar una indiscreción por parte del chico. –No dispongo de mucho tiempo pues tengo un seminario de preparación para la universidad.

–Pero Ami, no dejaste que Taiki nos dijera de que te tenemos que convencer – Protesta Mina.

–De nada, desde siempre he tomado mis decisiones y Taiki ya lo dijo, solo somos amigos, contesta visiblemente incómoda. Amigas, nos vemos luego –se despide tomando sus cosas y tomando camino hacia la puerta.

–Bueno, ya lo oyeron, mis deberes me esperan, las veo después –Taiki se despide para ir obedientemente tras Ami. Ya lejos del aula y de las chicas, Ami sigue seria lo que desconcierta a Taiki pues él creía que todo estaba bien entre ellos como "amigos" así que decide preguntar: ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara? – interroga el joven con preocupación.

–Perdóname, es solo que por ahora no sé como manejar todo esto. Solo quisiera pedirte que no comentes nada con las chicas, respecto a…

– Que me gustas, a que he venido desde muy lejos a conquistarte, que deseo con todo mi corazón que me ames y que aceptes lo que yo te ofrezco y que lo único que me brindas es tu amistad.

–Sí a eso… Taiki por favor no me atormentes más, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí y no se cómo debo tomarlo, me siento confundida y…

–Sólo acéptalo y déjate llevar, no tienes que ser tan racional siempre.

–No puedo, es demasiado para mí por ahora –, comienzan a asomarse unas lágrimas a los ojos de la chica –discúlpame.

–No, perdóname tú a mi – se disculpa el chico mientras extiende un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, lo que menos quiero es provocarte tristeza. Me duele ser yo quien te cause llanto. Anda vamos tenemos mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo ¿no es así?

-Sí tienes razón –contesta la joven de azules ojos ya más tranquila.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Ami como siempre se apasiona al explicar a Taiki sobre sus estudios, sus deberes, los proyectos a realizar para evaluaciones. Él escucha muy atento cada palabra y mira con amor cada gesto de la joven, no le preocupa demasiado la parte de ponerse al día con las tareas escolares pues se sabe capaz de hacerlo. Ahora está fraguando un plan para conseguir que esa adorable y brillante mujercita le tome en serio y considere su propuesta.

– Taiki ¿estás escuchándome? Tengo la impresión de que me estás ignorando.

– ¿Cómo? ah si claro.

– ¿Hablas enserio? O sea que sí me estabas ignorando, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije – señala con molestia.

–Solo me distraje por un momento, ante tanta belleza –contesta cínicamente –pero descuida, solo necesito esforzarme un poco y tal vez pueda vencerte, podría fácilmente sacar mejores notas que las tuyas.

– ¿Cómo dices? En definitiva eso es muy, muy difícil, pero ya veremos.

– ¿No crees que pueda ganarte? ¿Qué quieres apostar?

– Por favor, no seas infantil, no voy a apostar contigo, uno se esfuerza en estudiar y sacar buenas notas para hacer un buen historial académico y trazarse un buen futuro.

– No me digas que tienes miedo, la niña prodigio está asustada, vaya, vaya…

– No es verdad, no tengo miedo, conozco perfectamente mis capacidades y puedo vencerte sin complicaciones. Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres apostar?

–Si yo gano, tú aceptarás salir conmigo, una semana, y si tú ganas, prometo dejarte en paz y no volverte a hablar de mis sentimientos, ni asediarte más.

–Es un trato – contesta Ami con firmeza, aunque al pensarlo bien, no está muy segura de qué tan conveniente para ella será cualquiera de los resultados.

Cada tarde durante esa semana, como lo prometió, Ami ha ayudado en todo lo necesario a Taiki, él se ha esforzado en todo lo posible por prestar atención y concentrar sus pensamientos en los estudios, aunque con el sólo roce de las manos de la chica, una mirada dirigida a él por el motivo que fuere o una sonrisa gentil y apacible, por parte de la ojiazul, eran suficiente para perder la concentración. Ami ni siquiera nota las miradas de enamorado de Taiki, pues a la hora de estudiar, para ella no existe nada ni nadie.

–Ami, ya que es el último día y estamos al corriente con los deberes, ¿podemos terminar temprano hoy? –pregunta tímidamente Taiki como si estuviera hablando con un superior.

–Si quieres, por mí esta bien- sonríe con simpatía –puedo seguir estudiando en casa.

–Pero me gustaría si tú quieres, ¿podrías acompañarme a cenar hoy? La verdad es que me siento un poco sólo –dice esto haciendo un gesto de niño desamparado anda ¿sí?

–Si lo pides de esa manera no puedo decirte que no, pero es temprano para cenar ¿no te parece?

–Podemos salir y pasear un poco para despejarnos, podemos ir a mi lugar favorito.

–De acuerdo –Ami acepta sin más, aunque no lo admita, de una manera inconciente tal vez ella disfruta de la compañía de aquel muchacho, aunque suene un poco ególatra, disfruta de sus constantes halagos e insinuaciones. – ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

– No seas curiosa, yo te llevaré – Cómo buen caballero Taiki toma sus cosas y las de Ami, y le ofrece su brazo a la chica para guiarla hasta el invernadero de la escuela, entran al lugar de las rosas, el lugar donde Taiki encontraba paz, belleza, inspiración, el lugar donde se escondía del asedio de las chicas superfluas y enamoradizas que le ofrecían amor de fantasía, frágil, perecedero. Pero ahora estaba allí, con la chica que amaba, con la chica que jamás se rebajó a mirarlo como una estrella pop, sino como una persona real con sentimientos, virtudes y defectos, y siendo honesto, él se había encargado de mostrarle más sus defectos.

– ¡Hermoso! – Exclama Ami –Gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo.

– Eres la única persona con la que lo compartiría, pero mira las rosas se han puesto tristes.

– ¿Cómo?

– Mira las rosas ¿puedes ver que están deprimidas?

–No, lo siento, pero yo las veo preciosas, no se a que te refieres.

–Lo que pasa es que se entristecieron porque no pueden competir contra tu belleza, de todas las flores, eres tú la más hermosa.

–Taiki por favor… no digas esas cosas…

–Solo he dicho la verdad pero no quiero que incomodarte y conseguir que te vayas, así que hablemos de lo que tu quieras.

–Bueno… pues no sé de que podemos platicar…

–Háblame de ti, no sé quiero saber quien eres que es lo que esperas de la vida, cuales son tus sueños.

–Desde niña fui muy solitaria, siempre estaba mentida en mis estudios, no tuve muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno… mi vida cambió cuando conocí a Serena, ella me ofreció su amistad desde un principio, después supe que era una sailor scout y mi vida cambió por completo, Serena y las chicas son mi familia…

–Entiendo perfectamente…

–Sí ellas son un aliciente para mi vida.

–Y dime, ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez?

–Pues no se si enamorada, nunca se concretó nada en realidad, porque todo sucedió en medio de una batalla contra un enemigo. Richard se fue de Tokio y… ¿Por qué estoy contándote todo esto?

–Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Conversar de estas cosas.

–Bueno cuéntame de ti, entonces, ¿has estado enamorado?

–Una vez, y con toda el alma, no podría explicarlo con palabras, es el dolor más insoportable y a la vez la alegría más grande. A veces quiero gritar y reír y otras me siento muy triste, totalmente abatido. Y cuando estoy cerca de ella me invade una paz indescriptible. Me desespera por no tenerla cerca de mí todo el tiempo y… bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

–Mejor…

Pasan el tiempo platicando de sus cosas, sus aficiones, sus sueños, van descubriendo que tienen muchas cosas en común, Ami habla sobre sus padres, de su soledad, de su sueño de convertirse en un gran médico. Taiki escucha con atención, prefiere dejar que la chica hable, que le permita descubrir detalles de su vida de su esencia. Hasta que la charla es interrumpida por el sonoro aviso del estómago de Taiki.

– Creo que ahora si es hora de cenar –comenta Ami con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Sí creo que sí –contesta el chico con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas. –veamos a dónde puedo llevar a esta linda jovencita para que no se arrepienta de haber dicho que sí a este pobre solitario. ¡Lo tengo! Conozco un restaurante que te va a encantar.

–No es necesario que tomes tantas molestias, mejor te invito a mi casa. Podemos pedir algo y seguir platicando.

– De acuerdo, pero yo invito.

–Sí.

En casa de Ami todo es como siempre, Su madre no se encuentra en casa, así que busca el teléfono y el menú. –Pide lo que quieras sí, voy a cambiarme el uniforme. –dice Ami amablemente dejando al joven en la sala.

En su habitación, la ojiazul decide darse un baño rápido, sin tomar la precaución de cerrar bien su puerta, debido a la costumbre de vivir prácticamente sola.

Lista para el baño, llevaba puesta solo una toalla cubriendo lo más elemental de su esbelta figura.

–Perdón Ami pero no me dijiste lo que…rías…

– ¡¿Taiki que haces aquí?! –Grita la jovencita apenada.

–Bueno yo eh… lo siento, no fue mi intención… pero… no la verdad no lo siento, la vista es fantástica, dice el chico ruborizado.

– ¡Sal de aquí!

–Sí pero no me dijiste que querías para cenar.

–Lo que sea, ¡vete por favor!

–Como tu órdenes –Obedece Taiki sin poder quitar la tonta sonrisita de su rostro.

–Tras unos minutos, Ami va a encontrarse con su amigo, aun apenada regresa a la sala dónde el joven observa con ternura una fotografía de Ami cuando era pequeña.

–Aun conservas la dulzura en tu mirada Ami. Eras muy bonita, lo sigues siendo, profiere el chico recordando el suceso de hacía unos minutos.

–Olvidemos el incidente en mi habitación sí.

–Será muy difícil pero esta bien.

En ese momento, se oye el sonido de la puerta. Es la madre de Ami que ha llegado a casa.

–Mamá, que bueno que has llegado, podemos cenar juntas.

–Hola Hija, lamento decepcionarte pero solo vine por algunas cosas y regreso al hospital, pero ya veo que no estás sola. –Buenas noches jovencito – dirige su mirada al chico.

–Buenas noches Doctora Mizuno, soy Taiki Kou.

–Mamá ¿recuerdas a Taiki? Estuvo en el hospital visitando a Miza algunos días.

– Oh sí lo recuerdo, que agradable sorpresa es que Ami traiga amigos a casa, es usted bienvenido.

–Gracias – responde el chico

–Lo invité a casa porque está viviendo en Tokio solo y…

– Descuida hija, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, confío en ti y eres libre de traer a tus amigos cuando lo desees. Yo los dejo, con permiso. –se despide la mujer abandonando la habitación.

–Ahora entiendo lo que decías de tu soledad.

–Bueno, el trabajo de ser Médico no es fácil y estoy acostumbrada. Además, siempre me he sentido orgullosa de mi madre y gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación, yo he llegado hasta donde estoy.

– Y no es lo único que tienes de ella, también heredaste su belleza.

– Taiki, por favor…

– Está bien, esta bien.

Después de cenar, Taiki no tiene la mínima intención de irse, está feliz pues involuntariamente, Ami está teniendo una cita con él aunque ella no es ni un poco conciente de ello.

– Ami te reto a una partida de ajedrez.

– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno? – cuestiona la joven un poco sorprendida.

–Sé más de ti de lo que crees, campeona del torneo de ajedrez por dos años consecutivos eh, nada mal.

–Te has informado bien, no creo que puedas ganarme –dice arrogantemente la joven, –voy por él.

Tras varios minutos…

–Jaque Mate ¡Te gané! Dice triunfante Ami. Tal vez otro día te de otra oportunidad. Ahora creo que ya es tarde y debes irte a tu casa.

– Está bien, pero sólo me ganaste porque me distraje un poco. Esperaré la revancha, aunque tienes razón, es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya. Ha sido un placer compartir la cena contigo, en tu casa y hasta saludar a tu mamá, gracias Ami, por tu hospitalidad, por acceder a no dejarme solo esta noche –dicho esto, se inclina y consigue darle beso, en la comisura de los labios. –Te veré en la escuela preciosa.

–Taiki yo…

–Hasta pronto guapa –guiña un ojo y sacude su mano en señal de despedida.

Durante el resto del mes, la relación entre ambos mejoró mucho, Ami parece disfrutar de la compañía de Taiki, además de tener un rival dentro de la escuela, alguien con quien puede competir por los primeros lugares en todas las pruebas de conocimiento. Eso la motiva, le apasiona tanto tener una razón más para estudiar con todas sus ganas inclusive, en sus ratos libres prefiere ir a casa a estudiar que reunirse en la cafetería con sus amigas, para quienes no han pasado desapercibidos los cambios en su amiga.

–Chicas ¿han notado que Ami se ve más radiante y alegre? –pregunta Rei intrigada.

–Debe ser porque está compitiendo con Taiki por tener las mejores notas –responde Lita

–Sí, se comporta casi igual que cuando competía con ese tal "mercurius" –agrega Serena –sólo que a diferencia de esa ocasión, Taiki es de verdad muy guapo.

– ¿Y no será que Ami se está enamorando de Taiki? –dice Mina con una seriedad poco común en ella. –últimamente pasa más tiempo con él que con nosotras y se le ve más feliz.

– Chicas –interviene Luna, por favor no vayan a incomodar a Ami con preguntas y suposiciones, ella es muy sensible y reservada, lo mejor es esperar a que ella les cuente algo. Por favor prométanme que no la molestarán con preguntas ni insinuaciones sobre Taiki.

–Luna tiene razón, recuerden lo que pasó el otro día –agrega Artemis.

–Está bien prometemos no presionar a Ami ¿verdad amigas? –Pregunta Lita

–Sí lo prometemos, corean el resto de las jovencitas.

Han llegado las primeras evaluaciones, la temporada de exámenes tiene a todas las chicas muy nerviosas y como desde hace tiempo es costumbre, las jóvenes se reúnen cada tarde en casa de Rei para estudiar y como es sabido por todos, la encargada de coordinar ese grupo de estudio es Ami. Ella, además de ayudar a sus amigas y estudiar un poco durante esas tardes, extiende su tiempo de estudio sola en su habitación, pues aunque siempre ha estado comprometida con sus estudios, ella no olvida la apuesta con Taiki y es ésta su principal motivación.

Taiki en la soledad de su apartamento también estudia concentrado no sólo en las asignaturas que va a presentar sino en que el anhelo de su corazón es ganar esa apuesta para demostrarle a su amor la autenticidad de sus sentimientos.

La semana de exámenes pasa muy rápido para Ami y Taiki, los resultados para ambos son sorprendentes aunque no para el resto te la escuela. Tanto Ami como Taiki han quedado en primera posición.

–Al perecer ninguno de los dos ganó nuestra apuesta no tendrá un vencedor –dice Ami gentil como siempre, pero es grato saber que tengo un rival muy fuerte.

–Eso sí que no, tengo mucho que ganar, decidámoslo con una partida de ajedrez, aún me debes la revancha. –expresa Taiki

–Está bien, vayamos a la biblioteca, así podremos estar más en privado.

–De acuerdo, vamos –Taiki toma sus cosas y las de Ami para ir a la biblioteca y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella apuesta.

Ambos chicos son buenos ajedrecistas, piensan muy bien cada uno de sus movimientos, Taiki sabe perfectamente que quiere ganar, que desea con todo su ser tener el tiempo de demostrarle a Ami que dice la verdad, que ella es la razón por la que regresó que lo que más desea en la vida es estar a su lado. Ami acostumbra dar su mayor esfuerzo en todo, no por el hecho de ganar o perder, sino porque está determinada a que siempre en cada circunstancia debe dar el cien por ciento de sus energías, de su concentración, poner todo el corazón.

Sus aperturas son excelentes, tal como jugadores profesionales, ambos tienen esa expresión de seriedad y concentración característica de éstos encuentros. Cada movimiento es bien pensado y poco a poco van eliminando las piezas. Quedan pocos movimientos para terminar la partida, Taiki se sabe perdido, siente una opresión en su pecho que le duele hasta el alma. Ami sabe que está a punto de finalizar la partida pero ella se da cuenta de que ganar sería el fin de todo, el fin de los asedios de Taiki, de sus insinuaciones, de sus poemas a mitad de clase, de su compañía constante, y en su corazón al menos se atrevía a admitirlo "Taiki me gusta y no quiero separarme de él". Entonces decide hacer un movimiento para dejar descubierto a su rey y así dejarle el camino a Taiki para atacarlo.

Taiki no lo puede creer, solamente se limita a hacer lo propio –Jaque mate –dice el joven sin hacer alarde.

–Tú ganas Taiki… –Musitó Ami, no era tú ganas la apuesta, tú ganas la partida, es frase significaba TÚ GANAS, me he enamorado de ti. Pero era demasiado medrosa como para decirlo.

Ami se había dejado ganar, eso era más que obvio, el corazón de Taiki se lleno de una calidez increíble, quería besarla, abrazarla, agradecerle… pero no iba a avergonzarla ni a incomodarla con un comentario que no tendría sentido.

–Ami, si no quieres… no es necesario cumplir con lo de la apuesta.

–Yo quiero hacerlo… –dice cabizbaja y nerviosa –quiero, pasar la semana contigo…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**De corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si captan algún errosillo por ahí háganmelo saber.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Recuerdan a Miza? Miza es la niña que aparece en el capítulo 185 se les queda de tarea. ;)**_

_**=Anny Mizuno=**_


	5. Me rindo

_**Hola mis querido(as)s amigos(as).**_

_**¡Por favor no me odien por la demora! Es solo que tengo una agenda muy ocupada, y cada vez me cuesta más trabajo seguir la historia, más que nada porque no me gustaría que fuera monótona y se aburrieran.**_

_**Este capítulo es difrente a lo que había planeado para mi quinta entrega pero creo que cumple con mi objetivo inicial.**_

_**Quiero comentar que este capítulo, hace refrerencia al episodio 177 y un poco al 185, de igual modo, al proipio de lapelícula de Sailor moon Súper S. **_

_**Si quieren pasar a verlos antes de comenzar a leer estaría súper.**_

_**-tessa. Gracias por tu review, espero que esta vez, tu espera también haya valido la pena.**_

_**-Tefa-Sakura gracias por serguir por aquí, tu último review me ayudó mucho, ya lo notarás. **_

_**CON USTEDES, EL CAPÍITULO CINCO**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**REGRESÉ POR TI**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**ME RINDO**

Es domingo por la tarde, Ami se encuentra en su habitación, aun desconcertada por su reacción, tan confundida como nunca en su vida, ¿por qué diablos no había un manual sobre el amor? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser sincera?

–No entiendo porque lo hice…no debí…. por favor Ami, se honesta contigo misma por Dios… es que… es solo que quizás llegó el momento de dejarme llevar… tengo miedo… y ahora estoy llorando… ahora entiendo ese dolor del que hablaba Taiki.

-Ami, hija ¿estás en casa?

– ¿Mamá? ¡Estoy en mi cuarto!

– ¿Puedo pasar?

–Sí…

–Hija tengo una buena noticia, hoy tengo la tarde libre… pero ¿estás llorando?

–No es nada –dice Ami secando sus lágrimas apresuradamente –estoy bien

–Esas lágrimas no son por nada, tú siempre has sido una niña fuerte, independiente y si ahora estás llorando es porque te pasa algo.

–Mamá… es que yo… Taiki… – no es capaz de hilar una frase, solo rompe en llanto y se lanza a los brazos de su madre como una niña pequeña buscando protección.

–Ami… perdóname.

– A ti ¿por qué? –pregunta sollozando.

–Porque te debo mucho…

–Deberme que mamá si me lo has dado todo.

–Tiempo hija, he estado siempre tan ocupada con mi trabajo que he descuidado el tesoro más grande que tengo. Abraza a su hija con todo el amor que es capaz y se une al llanto de ella como si fuera un mismo dolor.

–No es tu culpa mamá, yo siempre he entendido tu trabajo y estoy orgullosa de ti.

–Mira, yo que venía a darte una buena noticia y hemos terminado llorando. Tengo una idea. Hoy tengo la tarde libre y se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Recuerdas qué hacía cuando eras pequeña y estabas triste?

– ¡Claro horneábamos galletas!

– ¿Quieres hacer algunas?

–Sí – Ami se siente como si volviera a ser una chiquilla de primaria, por primera vez en un largo tiempo compartirá una tarde con su madre, no podía ser más oportuno, pues Ami necesita más que nunca un poco de cariño y alguien que la escuche sin juzgarle.

En la cocina comienzan los preparativos para las galletas que Ami tanto disfrutaba, el departamento de las Mizuno parece tener vida después del fúnebre silencio que se había apoderado de él, sonidos de cajones y puertas de alacenas abrir y cerrar junto con los utensilios de cocina tocan una alegre sinfonía mientras tanto la madre de Ami, después de meditarlo un poco decide preguntar:

–Ami, no quiero entrometerme en tus cosas, porque entiendo que hay algunas que son sólo tuyas, pero, ¿quieres contarme por qué llorabas hace un rato?

–Mamá… es que… bueno… no se por donde empezar.

–Por lo que me dejaste ver, se trata de ese chico que estaba aquí el otro día, Taiki es su nombre ¿no? Dime, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Ami se sonroja a tal punto que puede sentir fuego en sus mejillas, pero sabe que no hay nadie mejor a quien pedirle un consejo así que se anima y comienza a contarle a su madre todo lo acontecido con Taiki y sus sentimientos, inclusive, se atreve a mostrarle algún verso de esos que Taiki le escribe entre clases.

–Así que ese chico está pretendiendo a mi princesa… vaya, vaya. Y por lo que veo le está costando su trabajo. ¡Muy bien hija! Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va; lo que no entiendo es porqué llorabas…

– ¿Lo has visto? Es un chico muy atractivo, inteligente y hasta famoso, podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, una mucho más bella, más segura de si misma más… muchas cosas más que yo. No entiendo que es lo que vio en mí, porque justamente a mí. Una parte de mi desea aceptar los sentimientos de Taiki, pero otra me asusta, me da miedo que me lastime, que no funcione y terminar con el corazón destrozado como…

–Como yo cuando tu padre se fue…

–Sí… no creo que pueda soportarlo, fue demasiado verte sufrir, fue demasiada soledad y vacío, y no solo tú sufriste, yo también lo hice no se si mi corazón podrá resistir extrañar a alguien más como extraño a papá.

–Ami, hija no puedes renunciar al amor por miedo, esa es la salida más tonta y cobarde. Ciertamente la separación con tu padre fue un episodio muy amargo y duro de superar, pero también me dio momentos maravillosos, por algo decidimos casarnos y a él le debo el regalo más hermoso que he recibido jamás y esa eres tú. Eres una niña preciosa, no te lo digo solo por ser tu madre, basta con verte sonreír para que un día triste se vuelva soleado, eres una chica valiosa, inteligente, independiente y lo más importante, eres la chica que Taiki quiere. Ese muchacho no es normal, no cualquier hombre deja ver sus sentimientos tal cual son, ¡quizás sea de otro planeta! – suelta una pequeña carcajada.

–Ami abre los ojos grandes – la afirmación de su madre la ha sorprendido tanto que no sabe que decir.

–Por Dios hija sólo fue un chiste, pero lo que digo es que por todo lo que me has contado, y eso que me muestras –dice señalando los papeles con los poemas escritos –pienso que ese jovencito está siendo sincero contigo y es más que obvio que no te es para nada indiferente. Toma el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo y si decides darle una oportunidad al amor de ese muchachito, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Has cumplido en todo, como hija, como estudiante, como sailor scout, es tiempo que cumplas también con tu realización como mujer.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Lo sabías?

–No olvides que soy tu madre, aunque esté ausente casi todo el tiempo eso no significa que no sepa nada de ti. Lo supe el día de la operación de Miza, cuando te transformaste yo estaba mirando, había salido a buscar al doctor que operaría a la niña y no supe que decir o que hacer, entendí que no me dijeras nada, tal vez no lo habría creído. ¡Fue increíble verte peleando con valor y determinación! Ahora, cada vez que sales a hurtadillas de casa o que llegas tarde, o te ausentas largo tiempo… solo ruego porque regreses sana y salva. No puedo impedirte que cumplas con tu misión, se lo comprometida que eres y no puedo ir en contra de tu naturaleza. Lo que si puedo es pedirte que seas feliz, que no renuncies a tus sueños por miedo, eso no puedo permitirlo.

– ¡Mamá! –Ami llora de nuevo pero esta vez es una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, se siente cerca de su madre como hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía, la abrazo muy fuerte, agradeciéndole su comprensión sus palabras su amor incondicional. –Mamá, te prometo que voy a ser muy feliz.

En ese momento la alarma del horno interrumpió el fraternal abrazo, indicando que estaban listas las galletas que habían preparado.

– ¿Puedes sacar las galletas para que se enfríen? – Pregunta la mujer con un dejo de nostalgia, ahora Ami podía sacar las galletas del horno sin quemarse, ya no necesitaba la supervisión de su madre para usar la cocina, ni el banquito que le ayudaba a alcanzar la mesa, no, su pequeña se había convertido en una mujer y hasta cierto punto se reprochaba por haberse perdido muchos momentos de la vida de aquella señorita que hoy le había abierto su corazón.

–Haré un poco de té para consentir a mi pequeña – Dice la madre de Ami con el gesto más dulce que pudo entregarle.

Ami se sentía tan liberada, tranquila, por fin en paz después de muchos días con esas punzadas en el corazón, ya podía respirar con un poco de calma. La conversación con su madre le había ayudado mucho, y no se lo pudo negar, disfrutó volver a ser la chiquita de mamá.

Esa tarde, Ami se sintió mucho mejor, la esperanza y la fuerza volvieron a ella. Tomó la determinación de disfrutar la semana que le esperaba con Taiki, así podría pensar muy bien en lo que verdaderamente quería y al final de la semana tomaría su decisión.

Las clases transcurrieron sin novedad, todos están listos a salir corriendo del salón de clases, en realidad para casi todos. Taiki estuvo distraído casi todo el día, y se dedicó a pasarle notitas a Ami todas las clases. **_"Estoy ansioso porque terminen las clases", "te tengo una sorpresa que espero que te guste", "eres la Julieta de este Romeo", "Gracias por aceptar cumplir con la apuesta"._**

Ami por su parte, cada vez que recibe una notita de aquel muchacho, siente como su corazón se acelera y sus mejillas se encienden, se siente emocionada por lo que le espera al termino de las clases pues tiene una cita con ese muchacho que poco a poco ha conseguido meterse en sus pensamientos y lo más importante en su corazón.

Las clases han terminado por fin, la chica de cabello azul y amable sonrisa, nunca se había alegrado tanto por ese motivo como ahora, aunque trata de permanecer calmada y parecer lo más normal posible.

– ¡Somos libres por fin! –exclama Mina cual esclavo liberado del tormentoso cautiverio.

–Sí, después de esperar tanto podremos ir a comer a casa de Lita todas esa delicias que cocina tan bien – dice Serena uniéndose a la alegría de su amiga, las dos rubias se abren camino hacia la salida del salón ya que no pueden ocultar su deseo de abandonar el lugar de su tortura lo antes posible.

–Pues vamos entonces chicas, Rei nos espera. – Añade Lita como la gentil anfitriona –Ami, ¿Lista? – pregunta la castaña al ver que la jovencita a quien dirige la pregunta no se ha movido de su lugar.

–Lo siento amigas, pero me ha surgido un compromiso y no puedo hacerlo de lado, discúlpenme por favor.

–No te preocupes, será otro día, te guardaré algo y lo traeré mañana para el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo? –Lita al igual que las demás, tiene sus sospechas sobre el "compromiso" de Ami, pero recuerda la promesa que le hicieron a Luna y deja todo tal cual sin más preguntas.

–Gracias Lita, pero no es necesario que te molestes. Tal vez yo deba invitarlas un día de éstos para compensar tantas ausencias

–No te fijes, no es necesario, que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana.

Lita abandona el salón para alcanzar a Mina y Serena, aunque se queda pensativa y algo decepcionada de que la más inteligente del grupo de amigas no vaya con ellas y más aún, que no les tenga confianza para contarles lo que le sucede.

– Ami no viene verdad –afirma una triste Serena.

–No, me dijo que tiene un compromiso –contesta Lita cabizbaja.

– ¿Creen que Ami ya no quiera ser más nuestra amiga? –cuestiona Mina con seriedad.

–No, no creo que sea eso, es solo que está viviendo algo importante pero por ahora prefiere guardarlo para ella, estoy segura de que cuando se sienta lista, nos contará. – profiere la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigas.

–Sí, será mejor que esperemos a que Ami nos cuente, es obvio que algo pasa entre Taiki y ella, creo que hoy yo puse más atención en clase que esos dos –dice Serena con cierto orgullo en su voz.

–Sí yo también me di cuenta que Taiki no dejaba de pasarle notitas a Ami y por las caras que ella ponía no eran precisamente preguntas sobre las clases. –Afirma Mina, como un detective que ha llegado a la resolución de un caso.

–Pues si es así, me alegro por Ami, se merece ser feliz y Taiki es un buen chico. Pero si la hace llorar me las pagará. –Asevera Lita con pose de heroína.

–Chicas, Yo aun tengo hambre ¿Nos podemos ir ya? –pregunta una malhumorada Serena debido al apetito.

–Vamos, Vamos –corean las otras dos chicas.

En el salón de clases, Ami se encuentra guardando sus cosas, a la espera de que "su príncipe" pase por ella para comenzar con la semana de citas. Tiene una sonrisa diferente, difícil de ocultar, esa sonrisa que sale de repente para quedarse ahí y mostrarle al mundo que la persona que la lleva es más feliz que todos.

–Pensé que tus amigas nunca se irían.

– ¡Taiki, me asustaste!

– ¿Tan feo estoy?

–No, para nada, solo es que no te escuché venir

– ¿Lista?

–Sí, creo –afirma visiblemente nerviosa Ami.

–En marcha entonces – como ya es costumbre, Taiki toma el portafolio de Ami y le ofrece su brazo para guiarla. A lo que la Joven responde en automático tomando el brazo del muchacho. –He rentado un automóvil, un deportivo negro para ser exacto –dice con un tono arrogante –así podremos desplazarnos con mayor comodidad.

–No era necesario, en verdad, no debes de tomarte tantas molestias.

–Nada es demasiado para que tú estés bien, –Taiki mira a la joven con tanto cariño que se siente en el aire, quisiera tomar a aquella chica entre sus brazos y no dejarla escapar, sin embargo sabe que eso la asustaría y no quiere por un impulso perder el terreno ganado. –Primero vamos a comer, porque no sé tú, pero yo muero de hambre.

–De acuerdo, pero… ¿después podemos ir a mi casa para hacer los deberes?

–Tú no cambias señorita "excelencia académica", pero no quiero ser el culpable de que bajes tus notas, así que estoy de acuerdo, vayamos a tu casa, después de todo se está convirtiendo en uno de mis lugares favoritos –sonríe pícaro recordando los "buenos momentos" vividos en el departamento de la familia Mizuno.

– ¿Te parece si comemos allá? –pregunta Ami como si se tratara de algo cotidiano.

–Bueno, yo quería llevarte a un lugar especial pero aun me quedan días para eso, así que hagamos lo que tú quieras.

–Gracias.

Al llegar a la recepción del edificio, el encargado saluda a Ami como es su costumbre y observa con recelo al joven que la acompaña.

–Buenas tardes señorita Mizuno.

–Buenas tardes –responde amablemente Ami – ¿Sabe si mi madre está en casa?

–Se fue hace un momento –indicó el hombre.

–Bueno, con permiso y gracias. –se despide la joven al tiempo que guía a su acompañante al ascensor.

–Parece que no le caí bien a ese señor. –comenta Taiki.

–Bueno, prácticamente me conoce de toda la vida, es un buen hombre y de alguna forma podría decirse que cuida de mí.

–Así que me ve como el malvado lobo que quiere atrapar a caperucita ¿no?

–Eso deberás preguntárselo tú –añade Ami soltando una ligera carcajada. –hemos llegado. Pasa, estás en tu casa.

– ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

–Un jugo si no es mucha molestia.

– ¿Sabor?

–El que sea esta bien.

–Aquí tienes, dame unos minutos, voy a cambiarme.

–Muy bien, pero esta vez, cierra bien tu puerta, no sea que esta vez no resista la tentación.

–¡Bobo! –grita indignada la joven, ya en su habitación Ami se cerciora de que ésta vez su puerta esté perfectamente cerrada, al hacerlo, deja escapar una risita, recordando la escena vivida días atrás.

Tal como lo acordaron, después de comer y conversar un poco ambos jóvenes se dieron a la tarea de terminar sus deberes y como ya era su costumbre, competían para ver quien terminaba primero. Hacían buen equipo, Ami disfrutaba de no ser la que siempre tenía que resolver las dudas y se alegraba de recibir opiniones profundas e inteligentes sobre cualquier tema del que se les ocurriera hablar. Por su parte, Taiki estaba de lo más feliz, compartiendo el tiempo con aquella joven bella e inteligente, que le estaba dando la oportunidad de estar a su lado y se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo sin poses, sin máscaras.

– ¡La siete! Debemos irnos –dice Taiki sorprendido por como se fue el tiempo.

– ¿A dónde? Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí –cuestiona Ami llena de curiosidad.

–Nada me encantaría más que seguir aquí a solas contigo, pero prometí que cada día que aceptaras salir con este poeta solitario, sería especial, ¿no recuerdas que te escribí que te tenía una sorpresa? Pues debemos ir por ella.

–Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo ¿Qué es?

–Si quieres averiguarlo, tenemos que irnos.

–Está bien, solo voy por mi sweater y lista.

–Muy bien

En el auto, Taiki mira de reojo a Ami por los espejos, y aunque es poco común en los hombres, él nota que la joven retocó su maquillaje e inclusive ha visto un broche en el cabello de ella que antes no estaba ahí. Sólo se atreve a sonreír ligeramente, pues se siente alagado porque la mujer que lo acompaña se arreglo para él.

– ¡Vamos al observatorio! –Exclama Ami –conozco el camino.

–Así es, allá está tu sorpresa.

Una vez en el observatorio, van directo al telescopio favorito de Ami y Taiki le entrega a la jovencita un papel con lo que parece una serie de coordenadas,

– ¿podrías buscar esto por favor?

–Claro –Asiente Ami gentil. Y comienza a hacer lo propio.

– Y lo estoy buscando porque…

–Es algo que quiero mostrarte, una estrella de reciente registro, pero es hermosa y de mis favoritas.

–Vaya, pues gracias por compartirlo conmigo, dice Ami buscando aún –la tengo, al menos eso creo.

–Haber, déjame ver, sí, es correcto, tan bella como la recuerdo.

–Obsérvala y dime que ves dice Taiki cediéndole el lugar a la chica.

–Que es hermosa y que tiene unos destellos azules muy particulares.

– Es verdad, se parece a esa hada azul que aparece en mis sueños todos los días, por eso es mi favorita. ¿Quieres saber cómo se llama esa estrella tan bonita?

–Sí, me encantaría –contesta sonrojada, sabe que ella es la poseedora de ese sobrenombre y hasta cierto punto, le gusta.

–Haber adivina, lleva el nombre más bonito que pudiera tener, por lo menos yo sonrío cada vez que lo escucho.

–No se me ocurre nada, lo siento.

–Se llama "Ami Mizuno" pero como estoy seguro de que no me crees toma esto –le extiende un sobre.

Ami se queda boquiabierta, sólo atina a recibir el sobre y al ver el contenido, se da cuenta que es un certificado de registro de la estrella, que efectivamente llevaba su nombre y que había sido descubierta por el chico que tenía enfrente.

– ¿Te gustó tu sorpresa? –pregunta el chico con un gesto de enorme satisfacción al haber cumplido con el propósito de sorprender a la chica con tal regalo.

–Taiki, no sé que decir, esto es… es muy lindo, muchas gracias, pero si la descubriste tú, debería llevar tu nombre.

–En eso te equivocas. Este descubrimiento surgió de los sueños y el romance, tal como el cometa del profesor Amanogawa. ¿Recuerdas esos días? Llovía demasiado, lo que hacía prácticamente imposible que pudiéramos ver el cometa del profesor. Yo fui muy malo contigo y te dije que ni tus sueños, ni el romance podrían ganarle a la lluvia. Sin embargo, tu fe lo hizo.

Ami comienza a rememorar esos días la nostalgia se apodera de ella por unos instantes –Sí ese día en casa del profesor, entraste con Serena a tu derecha y Mina a tu izquierda y recuerdo que me dijiste "Prometí que vendría si dejaba de llover esta noche".

– Y hubiera ido de cualquier modo, sólo para verte, creo que ya en ese entonces comenzaste a gustarme, sólo que era demasiado arrogante y soberbio para admitirlo.

Ami ya estaba por completo conmovida y con un dulce y visible carmesí en su rostro, recordó también como su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a ese muchacho entrar a la casa de su profesor del brazo de sus amigas, ella también sentía algo por él en aquellos días, pero su timidez fue más fuerte que sus sentimientos y prefirió guardarlos y dejarlos dormidos en su interior.

–También te dije después de mirar el cometa, que podía ver los sueños y el romance que habías dicho –continúa Taiki con una mezcla de nostalgia y amor en su voz y en sus ojos –y te prometí que desde ese día en adelante, yo cuidaría de mis sueños y mi romance. Hoy estoy aquí porque he cumplido mi promesa, por eso esa estrella lleva tu nombre, porque tú me enseñaste que de los sueños y el romance, nacen las más hermosas realidades. Esa es la razón por la que en esta primera cita, quisiera traerte aquí porque los primeros momentos importantes que vivimos juntos fue cerca de un telescopio.

–Taiki, yo… no tengo palabras, ¿cómo has podido hacer todo esto? No lo merezco.

–Caro que sí lo mereces, esto es poco comparado con lo que hiciste por mí, me enseñaste lo importante que es el amor para vivir, o mejor dicho que no es posible vivir sin amor. Lo mereces porque eres la persona que me hace sentir así enamorado y muy feliz.

–No se como corresponder a todo esto.

–Ya lo haces, lo hiciste. El hecho de que estés aquí conmigo, que no huyas de mí, que me escuches, que recibas mis versos, que me sonrías de vez en cuando, con eso haces más que suficiente. – Al decir todo aquello, Taiki fue acercándose poco a poco a Ami, hasta que quedó muy poco espacio entre ambos y decide tomar las manos de aquella chica entre las suyas para continuar con su más sincera declaración. –Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y deseo hacerte feliz, demostrarte que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida, que puedo protegerte y cuidar de ti para que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Te amo, te amo tanto que duele, estás en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo desde que despierto hasta que vuelvo a dormir y aún cuando duermo estás ahí en mis sueños, estás en mis versos, estás tan dentro de mi corazón que ya nunca vas a salir de él.

Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, Ami se pierde en esos ojos violeta que la miran con tanta devoción, ella puede ver que el chico delante de ella le ha abierto el alma, puede casi estar segura de que no le miente, que sus palabras y sus promesas son genuinas, sus latidos son tan fuertes y veloces que casi puede escucharlos y se deja llevar por primera vez por lo que su corazón le ordena a gritos, gritos que callan las voces del temor y la incertidumbre. Esta vez es ella quien en un impulso busca los labios de él. Un beso tímido llega a Taiki y éste lo recibe con sorpresa, después con ternura y poco a poco se vuelve más profundo, ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello de él, mientras el rodea con los suyos su cintura, ambos desean prolongar ese instante todo lo que sea posible como sí en ese beso ambos quisieran entregarse el alma.

Tras el mágico momento, ambos se separan un poco para poder recuperar el aliento.

–Detesto preguntarlo pero ¿Por qué? –pregunta Taiki casi en un susurro con un poco de temor a la respuesta, a la idea de que sólo haya sido por agradecimiento.

Ami siente como sus piernas tiemblan y su voz casi se niega a salir de su garganta pero reúne el valor suficiente para contestar a la pregunta –porque me rindo.

– ¿Cómo? –musita el muchacho aún sin comprender.

–Porque ya me canse de luchar contra mí misma, porque ya estoy harta de tener miedo y que mis dudas decidan por mí. Sí te he besado es porque fue mi manera de decirte que me rindo, que ya no quiero estar ni un momento más sin ti, que tú ganaste, no solamente la apuesta sino que con tus detalles, tus versos, tus miradas, tu paciencia, conseguiste entrar en mi corazón y romper la fortaleza que hace tiempo construí para evitar que me lastimaran. Tú también me gustabas, me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez –al decir esto, ya hay algunas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de la chica –Te parecerá absurdo, pero tengo tanto miedo a que no funcione, tengo miedo de que me lastimes y terminar con el corazón herido, no podría soportarlo.

–Eso no pasará, te lo prometo y con un beso comienza a secar cada una de las lágrimas de la joven, al tiempo de pronunciar cada promesa. –Yo voy a borrar cada una de tus dudas… de tus temores… de tus inseguridades… Así se me vaya la vida en ello, te voy a hacer feliz.

–Gracias Taiki, yo también voy a poner todo de mi parte para hacerte feliz, para compensar la soledad que has vivido por venir a buscarme. Te quiero, como no imaginé quererte.

–Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, mi niña...

Nuevamente se funden en un beso lleno de ternura, en un abrazo infinito apretado, aferrándose a la esperanza que el amor mutuo les brindaba. Sólo las estrellas eran testigos de un amor incipiente pero verdadero, de un amor anhelado y puro.

La noche apacible pasa por común para muchos en Tokio, no así para aquella joven que había decidido tener valor y darle la oportunidad al amor, sin importar cuanto dure, o las pruebas que pudieran venir, había decidido que quería amar y sentirse amada…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

**_¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberles decepcionado. _**

**_Si quieren otra canción, pueden escuchar al Grupo Límite con "Hasta mañana" y "Esta vez" Pueden buscarlas en la red por ese famoso portal de videos... en esta ocasión las canciones son de Ami para Taiki._**

**_Por último, su opinión es muy importante, no olviden dejar sus reviews._**

**_¡Gracias por leerme!_**

**_=Anny Mizuno=_**


	6. Amor

_**Que tal mis queridos lectores:**_

_**Este fin de semana me di a la tarea de terminar los pendientes. Así que aquí está la entrega número seis de éste fic. Estoy conciente de que he demorado mucho y eso es porque no sabía como continuar, tenía miedo de caer en lugares comunes o entregar algo mediocre sólo por cumplir. **_

_**Además de lo anterior, me di a la tarea de escribir un One Shot como regalo de cumpleaños para Ami Mizuno, Así que me enfoque en darle prioridad a esto. Por favor dénse una vuelta por **__**EMILY**__** y déjenme saber su opinión.**_

_**Cabe mencionar que como buena mexicana, las fiestas patrias también fueron una distracción. Se que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, pero amo mi país y a pesar de todos los males. hay más libertad en México que en muchos otros países... así que ¡Viva México!**_

_**Sin más por el momento.**_

_**Con ustedes, el capítulo seis.**_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**RERESÉ POR TÍ**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

_**AMOR**_

* * *

_******Besarte**_

_****__**Besar tu boca es mi ambrosía**_

_**es para mí sublime poesía**_

_**Besar tu boca es el vino del que bebo**_

_**es tocar el cielo y perder el aliento**_

_**Besar tu boca es detener el mundo**_

_**es fundir dos corazones y dos cuerpos en uno.**_

_**Besar tu boca es prometer lo eterno**_

_**es renunciar al miedo y vivir el sueño.**_

_**Besar tu boca es saber que tú me perteneces**_

_**es la certeza de que yo te pertenezco.**_

_**Besarte es amarte sin medida**_

_**es mi respirar porque tú eres mi vida.**_

_**=T.K.=**_

–Mi Ami… eres bonita, tierna, bondadosa, inteligente… ¿acaso podría pedir más? Te aseguro que voy a cumplir cada una de mis promesas, ahora que me has aceptado tengo que luchar cada día para que no te arrepientas. –Taiki reflexiona sobre lo acontecido algunas horas atrás, la emoción que siente se ha empeñado en evitar que duerma, así que dedica ese tiempo a escribir sus poemas. Cabe decir, que se sentía más inspirado que nunca. Había conseguido su objetivo llegar al corazón de la chica que amaba.

Por su parte, Ami también estaba despierta, conciliar el sueño se había convertido en misión imposible, sonreía pensando en ese muchacho que había cambiado tanto, pues en el pasado le mostró su lado más arrogante, frío, soberbio, distante, pero desde que volvió a encontrarse con él, era otro, un chico mucho más amable, tierno, detallista, lo único que no había cambiado, era su aspecto, alto, apuesto, con esos ojos color malva en los que ella tanto disfrutaba reflejarse.

–Creo que la espera por esa persona especial, valió la pena. Hasta ahora Taiki es el único que ha conseguido hacer latir mi corazón con tal fuerza que siento que saldrá de mi pecho. –Un suspiro profundo escapa de la chica –Lo mejor será que trate de dormir un poco… que descanses amor…

– Dulces sueños princesa…

Ambos jóvenes duermen haciendo presa de sus pensamientos y sus sueños a su ser amado. Duermen con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, que no es más que el reflejo de lo que pasa en su interior.

La mañana ha llegado anunciada por el sol más brillante y los cantos de algunas aves, Ami despierta temprano como es su costumbre, esta vez su primer pensamiento del día va dirigido a Taiki, lo que le arrebata sonrisa que se queda tatuada en su rostro. Sigue su rutina matutina con una alegría inusual, esta vez pone más atención en su aspecto, prueba diversas formas para peinar su cabello y se enfoca en un maquillaje tenue pero lindo, después de unos minutos más, está lista para tomar su desayuno y salir hacia la escuela. El sonido del timbre interrumpe sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quien será tan temprano? –se apresura a abrir la puerta.

–Buenos días, hermosa –saluda Taiki posando un beso fugaz en los labios a Ami.

–Taiki ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Espero que o te moleste, pero se me ocurrió pasar por aquí para asegurarme que llegarás a la escuela y que no has decidido huir asustada por cierto loco enamorado.

–Que cosas se te ocurren, pero a decir verdad, estaba contemplando la idea de mudarme lejos, tal vez a México, dicen que la gente allá es bastante agradable, pero ya que me atrapaste…

–Que mala eres, pero ya no podrás escapar de mí –dice Taiki tomando a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

–Taiki compórtate, que dirán de mí si nos ven así, pasa por favor.

–Está bien guardaré compostura aunque me pides mucho. –obedece cerrando la puerta tras de él.

–Si te soy sincera, es una linda sorpresa, tengo que admitir que me gusta que estés cerca. Bueno pues estaba a punto de desayunar. ¿Me acompañas?

–Me parece bien, ¿tú hiciste el desayuno?

–No es gran cosa, un sándwich y algo de fruta. Es práctico y puedo leer mientras como. –Dice sonriendo.

– ¿Nunca dejas de estudiar? ¿Hay algún momento en el que hagas algo que no tenga que ver con la escuela y los libros?

–Recientemente hay algo que está ocupando mis pensamientos, que ha hecho mi mundo girar en torno a ello, últimamente mi tiempo y mis energías las he dedicado a…

–A que, ¿qué es eso tan importante que merece toda tu atención? –cuestiona el jovencito con evidentemente celoso.

– ¿No lo adivinas? –pregunta la chica juguetonamente, habiendo percibido los celos de de su interlocutor.

–No, dime –contesta Taiki con molestia.

–Pues verás, es una persona que se ha empeñado en perseguirme a todo lugar al que voy, que constantemente está asediándome con declaraciones de amor y versos que son capaces de enamorar hasta la chica más difícil. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

–No se de quién me hablas –responde cortante.

–¡Eres tú tonto! desde que apareciste, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un instante, creo que enfermé de ti y ya no tengo cura.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

– No lo sé, ahora tendrás que esforzarte por averiguarlo.

–Lo haré, después de todo, aún nos quedan citas pendientes tan solo para esta semana.

–Pensé que después de ayer…

–Ayer fue tan sólo la primera cita y yo prometí una semana inolvidable.

–Está bien.

Así después de desayunar, los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el colegio en el deportivo negro. Ami estaba demasiado callada incluso ausente, lo que provoco la preocupación de Taiki

– ¿Te pasa algo Ami? Te noto extraña, quizás angustiada.

–No, nada. Es solo que por ahora prefiero no comentar con las chicas lo nuestro, por lo menos no hasta que termine esta semana.

–Como tu quieras, pero ¿por qué?

–Son mis mejores amigas y las quiero mucho, pero también las conozco y son capaces de seguirnos a todas partes, el solo hecho de imaginar que nos espían, no me dejaría tranquila.

– ¿Cómo crees que sean capaces de eso?

–No lo creo, lo sé. Después te contaré. –promete, recordando las veces que ella y la chicas habían estado espiando a Serena y Darien, a Darien y Rini cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba enamorada, pero prefirió no revelar los detalles en ese momento.

–Está bien, eso agrega más emoción, vivir nuestro romance a escondidas como Romeo y Julieta en vista de que tendré que esta lejos de ti al menos un poco, espera. Detiene el auto un momento y besa a Ami con amor y ternura. –Creo que esto me ayudará a mantener mi distancia durante las clases.

–Gracias por entenderme.

–Ni lo menciones, yo te quiero con tus condiciones, se trata de que estés bien, que estés tranquila y feliz.

Ya en el salón platican sobre asuntos de la escuela, sobre temas que no los delaten, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no son suficientes pues sus miradas dicen más que cualquier palabra. Algunos rumores ya circulan por la escuela, es evidente que la relación entre Ami y Taiki es más estrecha de lo que quieren aparentar. Muchas chicas hablan sobre la linda pareja que forman y otras de lo triste que es que la niña prodigio del instituto haya ganado el corazón del chico más guapo. Algunos profesores se unen a los comentarios, pues Ami ha ganado el respeto y cariño de varios de ellos, quienes no se siente tan contentos de que una chica tan brillante haya decidido salir con una estrella pop.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Ami decide pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, pues considera que las había abandonado un poco, ellas mueren de la curiosidad por saber lo que sucede entre su amiga y Taiki, pero recuerdan su promesa de ser prudentes y esperar. Ami lo nota y lo agradece de corazón, así que decide si no bien contarlo todo, pedir un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le está ocurriendo.

–Amigas, gracias –se atreve a decir por fin –supongo que tienen muchas preguntas y muchas teorías sobre lo que pasa entre Taiki y yo, porque estoy segura que han escuchado los rumores que corren por los pasillos de la escuela, les agradezco su discreción, su prudencia, el hecho de que no me pregunten nada y se hayan mantenido al margen. Por ahora solo les quiero pedir un poco de tiempo, para cuando me sienta lista y al fin pueda compartir con ustedes lo que me está pasando.

–Bueno Ami, creo que puedo comprender como te sientes y el que quieras reservar algunas cosas sólo para ti, después de todo creo que la reputación de curiosas nos la hemos ganado a pulso. –dice amable y compresivamente Lita

–Yo te entiendo Ami, porque yo tampoco les cuento todo lo que pasa entre mi querido Darien y yo, hay cosas que solo nos pertenecen a los dos. –interviene Serena quien al darse cuenta que estaba hablando un poco de más, comienza a sentir calor, mismo que se refleja en el color de sus mejillas.

–Pues yo sí que me muero de la curiosidad, quisiera saber que está pasando con el corazón de mi amiga, después de todo soy la "diosa del amor y la belleza" y me gustaría saber que eres feliz porque se te nota a kilómetros, pero prometo esperar a que seas tú quien despeje todas las dudas y confirme o desmienta todas mis teorías. –Afirma Mina con la efusividad que la caracteriza.

–Lo que tienes que saber es que te queremos y que respetamos tus decisiones –continúa Lita.

–Es verdad Ami, eres uno de nuestros seres más queridos. Dice Serena mientras esboza una dulce sonrisa.

–Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo para lo que sea. –Prosigue Mina – después de todo mereces eso y más por todo lo que haces por nosotras.

–Gracias amigas, son fantásticas, yo también las quiero mucho.

Por la tarde, Ami y Taiki fueron nuevamente a casa de la ojiazul para comer y hacer sus deberes, después de todo la sailor del conocimiento, no hacía de lado sus obligaciones, con todo y enamoramiento. Esos momentos totalmente a solas eran disfrutados al máximo por ambos chicos, podían ser ellos mismos, reír, jugar, entregarse amor en cada mirada en cada frase, sin nadie que les juzgara de ingenuos, cursis o ridículos.

–Bueno guapa, no puedo negar que estoy de lo más cómodo y feliz, pero debemos irnos.

–Está bien, entonces vamos, muero de curiosidad por saber a dónde iremos hoy.

–Iremos al centro de juegos. Hasta donde recuerdo, juegas bastante bien.

–La verdad es que no lo frecuento demasiado.

–Me parece recordar un evento de videojuegos, había una chica como de 16 años que llevaba un traje muy sexy, quien por cierto gano el torneo de videojuegos, y lo hizo únicamente para hablar conmigo.

– ¡Lo recuerdas! Moría de vergüenza, era demasiado para mí, prácticamente las chicas me obligaron a usar ese traje.

–Algún día se los agradeceré, realmente lucías fantástica. Sé que no te lo demostré, fui bastante frío y distante contigo. Estaba muy equivocado y confundido. Expresa con melancolía y un poco de pena.

–No debes preocuparte por el pasado, en aquel entonces estábamos pasando tiempos muy duros y lo único que yo quería era hacerte ver que estabas equivocado respecto a Serena.

–Tu determinación me cautivó, realmente sabes luchar por lo que quieres.

–Te doy la razón, aquel día te dije que no perdería la esperanza de que nos entenderíamos a la perfección y eso también lo conseguí –Guiña un ojo coquetamente –ahora tengo mi recompensa.

–Sí, lo conseguiste, tanto que desde que me fui lo único que me daba fuerza para seguir adelante era pensar que regresaría por ti.

Tras algunos minutos, llegan a su destino. En el centro de juegos la pasaron increíble, jugaron, compitieron, rieron, se dieron la oportunidad de volver a ser niños, de divertirse con cosas sencillas y sin preocupaciones.

–Me encanta verte sonreír, tu resplandor es único. -susurra Taiki lleno de ternura.

–Tú me ves así porque me quieres, pero soy sólo yo. No hay nada extraordinario en mí.

–No digas que eres "sólo" tú, porque eres esa persona que me hace extraordinariamente feliz.

–No tengo argumento ante tus palabras, pero tengo esto –le entrega un beso lleno de amor que ambos disfrutan. La pareja está tan inmersa en su momento romántico que no se dan cuenta que un par de jóvenes les observa de lejos.

–Darien, ¿No es esa chica Ami la amiga de Serena?- Pregunta Andrew lleno de curiosidad.

–Creo que sí, no sabía que estuviera saliendo con alguien. –Contesta Darien con sorpresa, –Serena no me ha comentado nada.

–Es raro verla con galán, pero me alegro –Comenta el chico rubio.

–Pues, yo también me alegro, eso creo.

– ¿Conoces al chico con quien está? Parece que no te agrada mucho la idea de que Ami tenga novio Darien, no me digas que estás celoso.

–No, no es eso, bueno, Ami es de las mejores amigas de Serena y yo también le tengo afecto, no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño. Me parece que sí lo conozco, al menos no es una mala persona. Creo que me acercaré a saludar.

–A investigar mejor dicho –dice Andrew burlonamente. –después me cuentas.

–Claro, que no, –Darien se da la media vuelta y va en dirección a la romántica pareja –Hola ¿Cómo estás Ami? ¡Que sorpresa! –saluda el joven tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

–¡Darien! No esperaba verte por aquí – dice Ami con rubor en sus mejillas.

–¿Taiki verdad? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Darien Chiba, prometido de Serena Tsukino.

–Claro que te recuerdo, que sorpresa.

–No sabía que habías regresado, ¿pero que te trae por aquí? –comienza el pelinegro con su discreto interrogatorio

–Digamos que vine a hacer una vida feliz. –Contesta amable, pero sospechando las intenciones del inesperado intruso, así que decide alejar a Ami para poder hablar sin rodeos con Darien. –Ami, me da pena pedirlo, pero ¿Te molestaría traerme un jugo por favor? De pronto me ha dado mucha sed.

–Claro que no me molesta. –la inteligente señorita, adivina las intenciones de su novio, por lo que no opone resistencia, después de todo es lindo que SU NOVIO se haga cargo de la situación, al pensar esto, ella sonríe ligeramente. – Darien ¿se te ofrece algo?

–No Ami, gracias. – responde amablemente.

–Entonces, con permiso, en seguida regreso.

Una vez que la chica se alejó, la tensión era tal que incluso podría cortarse, así que Taiki decide ir al punto.

–Y bien Darien, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente deseas saber? He podido notar cierto recelo desde que te acercaste, así que puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

–Bueno, sinceramente no pretendo ser un entrometido, no lo acostumbro, no obstante, no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Te vi con Ami y por lo que vi puedo imaginar que no son sólo amigos, y lo que quiero es dejarte claro que Ami no está sola; espero que tus intenciones con ella sean serias. Es una chica fantástica y merece ser feliz con la persona que ella elija. No me gustaría que mal interpretes mis intenciones, Ami es de las mejores amigas de Serena, y yo le tengo un gran afecto a Ami y al resto de las chicas, son como mis hermanas, mejor dicho mis cuñadas. –Al decir esto último ríe levemente pues recuerda cada vez que las chicas han intervenido en su relación según ellas por el bien de Serena.

–Descuida, no pienso que seas un entrometido ni creo que estés celando a Ami con propósitos diferentes a los que me has expuesto, al contrario, me alegra que ella tenga a su alrededor personas que la quieran y la protejan y ya que has sido honesto conmigo, yo lo seré contigo. Amo a Ami por sobre todas las cosas, si regresé a este lugar fue solo por ella. Recientemente Ami ha decidido darme una oportunidad, quiero comentarte también que sus amigas aun no saben de esto, lo sospechan creo, pero Ami me ha pedido un tiempo antes de hablar con ellas y no quisiera contrariarla, por lo que te suplico tu discreción.

–Cuenta con ello, ya he hecho bastante con venir a confrontarte como "suegro impertinente". Tienes un tesoro, Cuídalo mucho.

–Lo haré, tienes mi palabra. Ambos jóvenes estrechan sus manos, como dos caballeros que acaban de cerrar un trato.

–Ya estoy aquí, ¿todo en orden? –pregunta Ami expectante, pero disimulando su nerviosismo y curiosidad.

–Todo en orden, me quedo tranquilo y me retiro, los dejo continuar con lo que estaban. –Responde Darien mientras de pone de pie.

–Gusto en saludarte, se despide Ami.

–Hasta pronto suegro –grita Taiki, lo que causa la risa de Andrew a lo lejos y el desconcierto de la ojiazul.

–Te estaré vigilando mi querido yerno, –responde Darien apenado pero siguiendo el juego. Te veo después hija, –continúa dirigiéndose a Ami.

–Hasta pronto padre, sigue el juego la joven aun sin entender del todo.

Una vez que Darien se alejó, Ami espera una explicación, lo que Taiki nota en seguida y procede a platicarle lo que habló con el pelinegro.

–Que lindo Darien, –expresa la joven con ternura y agradecimiento hacia su amigo.

– ¿Darien? –Frunce el ceño Taiki –ahora si estoy celoso.

– ¿Celoso? –suelta una carcajada Ami.

–Yo no le veo el chiste.

–Darien es mi amigo, un buen amigo es lindo que se preocupe por mí ¿no lo crees? Y también fue lindo que mi novio tomara el control de la situación.

–"Tu novio" que bien se oye eso en tus labios, Eso me recuerda que tengo algo pendiente. Pero mañana lo arreglaré sin falta.

–¿Un pendiente? ¿De qué se trata? –pregunta la joven llena de curiosidad.

–Señorita Mizuno, la curiosidad mató al gato, contesta Taiki evadiendo la respuesta. –Ya mañana lo sabrás, por ahora creo que es mejor que lleve a esta princesa a su castillo. No quiero que me culpes por no rendir en clases.

–Está bien –dice la chica con voz infantil –aunque sí tendrías tú la culpa –se defiende guiñando un ojo.

Al día siguiente, Ami se siente ansiosa por saber de qué pendiente hablaba Taiki. Al término de las clases, ya las chicas no se ocupan de preguntarle a su inteligente amiga si las acompañará, de antemano saben que no será así, por ello se despiden de la joven con cordialidad.

–¿Lista hermosa? –Interroga Taiki con una sonrisa. –Lo primero que haremos es ir a tu casa para que te cambies, después verás lo que te tengo preparado.

–Sí, por mí está bien. Hoy estás más raro que de costumbre Taiki.

–Yo sé mi cuento. Vamos que tenemos que estar en el parque Chichibu-Tama en dos horas.

–Está bien, démonos prisa entonces.

Al llegar al parque, y después de caminar un poco hacia el interior, Taiki cubre los ojos de Ami con un pañuelo.

–Sólo es por un momento –comenta Taiki tratando de dar tranquilidad a Ami.

–De acuerdo, ¡Pero cuanto misterio!

Unos pasos más adelante, la sorpresa de Ami se encontraba lista tal y como el joven de cabello castaño lo había previsto.

–¿Lista? Uno… dos… tres… –Taiki descubrió los ojos de la chica y ante ella se encontraba un globo aerostático multicolor.

–¡Hermoso! –fue todo lo que acertó a decir la chica, pero la emoción en su rostro, expresaba todo.

Una vez que recibieron las indicaciones, ambos abordaron el artefacto junto con el encargado de guiarlo. Mientras iban ascendiendo Taiki tomaba las manos de Ami y la miraba fijamente, sus corazones latían a toda velocidad, era un momento encantador, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el piloto.

–Joven Kou perdone pero ya está listo lo que pidió.

–Ami, ¿quieres ver hacia abajo por favor?

–Sí, –responde con un poco de temor, mismo que al ver lo que había abajo desapareció. Una manta extendida con una leyenda que la dejó boquiabierta:

**_Querida Ami_**

**_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_**

**_Taiki_**

– ¡Claro que sí! Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu novia…

–Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

–Eso, lo sé de sobra… Pero… ya…

–No, a mí me gusta dejar las cosas claras. Quiero que estés segura de quien eres para mí.

–Taiki eres increíble.

–Lo sé –profiere con falsa arrogancia.

El viaje en globo fue maravilloso, es cielo azul resplandecía extraordinariamente, pasaron por el majestuoso lago artificial Okutama-ku, por el puente flotante hecho con toneles vacíos de aceite, también por el templo Ogouchi- jinja y el valle Hatonosu; el paisaje era por demás asombroso. Definitivamente Taiki estaba cumpliendo la promesa de hacer de esa semana una inolvidable para Ami.

Al anochecer, Taiki dejó a Ami en la entrada de su edificio y se despidió de ella con un beso tierno. –Que descanses bella, dulces sueños.

–Los tendré te lo aseguro, y tengo la certeza de que tú estarás en ellos. No puedo esperar a mañana –suspira.

–Nena, sé que prometí que sería una semana especial pero mañana en la tarde tengo una cita importante con Taku Yamoroboshi, es productor y compositor musical, de hecho, es quien evaluó a tu amiga Mina en una audición hace algún tiempo. Recién recibí una llamada de él, y bueno tú sabes, necesito trabajar.

–Descuida, no es tan malo, cuando termines, puedes venir a cenar a casa, mi madre está en Kioto atendiendo un caso especial y bueno, no quisiera cenar sola. –Ami aceptó sin mayor resistencia, pues tenía el deseo de corresponder en algo las atenciones que Taiki había tenido con ella desde que regresó a Tokio, y esta era la perfecta oportunidad.

–De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Hasta mañana… Ah… cada día me cuesta más trabajo decirte adiós.

–A mí también, pero tiene que ser así. Hasta mañana. –la chica se despide dejando en la mejilla del un beso y sonríe.

La cita con Taku Yamoroboshi se llevó a cabo en un lujoso restaurante. Pues era de gustos en extremo finos, aunque su personalidad era sencilla y amigable. Taiki llegó puntualmente a la cita y ala entrada del lugar, preguntó al la señorita que le dio la bienvenida. La respuesta no fue requerida debido a que una voz masculina gritaba el nombre de la estrella pop.

–¡Taiki por aquí! –gritaba agitando la mano.

Taiki se dio prisa y al estar más cerca, pudo notar que Yamoroboshi no estaba solo. Una atractiva joven se encontraba sentada junto a él.

–Buenas tardes, señor Yamoroboshi, señorita…

–Chiharu Maki –se presenta la mujer.

–Taiki Kou.

–No necesitas presentarte Taiki, yo formaba parte del club de admiradoras de Three Lights, siempre soñé con poder conocerte en persona y mira, lo conseguí –profiere la chica posando sus ojos verdes fijos en el muchacho, consiguiendo incomodarle un poco. Chiharu era Muy bella, de piel blanca y nariz afilada de 1.60 de estatura y cabellos oscuros. – Era evidente que Chiharu se sentía atraída por Taiki y había tomado la decisión de conquistarle a como diera lugar. –Pero siéntate, no soy peligrosa.

–Claro, –dice al tiempo que toma asiento.

–Taiki, perdona que no te lo mencionara antes, pero quise que Chiharu estuviera presente es porque está comenzando su carrera como cantante y pensé que sería muy bueno para ella y para ti que grabaran un dueto. ¿Qué te parece?

–Por mi está muy bien creo que es una buena idea. –responde lleno de entusiasmo.

–Es una pena que tus hermanos no estén contigo, pero creo que podrías hacer una prominente carrera como solista Taiki, también como modelo, tengo un amigo diseñador que está interesado para que seas la imagen de su nueva línea de ropa. Sé que como Three Lights, siempre llevaron solos su carrera, pero esta vez, me gustaría que me dejaras ser tu manager. Tengo muchos proyectos para ti y para Chiharu.

–Perdón que me meta –interviene Chiharu, –Taiki creo que es la mejor opción aceptar la propuesta de Yamoroboshi, es el mejor productor y ha hecho maravillas conmigo.

–No lo dudo, conozco su trabajo y acepto con todo gusto. Ami se va a poner contenta cuando le cuente.

– ¿Ami? –pregunta curioso el productor, no me digas que el arrogante y seco Taiki Kou por fin encontró quien lo soporte. ¡Qué bien! ¡Muero por conocer a la victima de tan tortuosa misión! –Exclama el hombre burlonamente.

–Pues sí, tengo Ami Mizuno es la chica más maravillosa, es dulce, bella, inteligente es…

– ¡Vaya que te pego duro! –Sonríe aun más Yamoroboshi – por lo que dices, hasta podría robártela, parece que es un encanto de niña.

–Pues lo es… –afirma Taiki un poco molesto por la broma.

–Bueno hablando en serio, me gustaría conocerla. Ya que trabajaremos juntos, pienso que es bueno crear lazos fuertes de amistad y confianza.

–Oigan… sigo aquí –expresa Chiharu molesta, no solo porque se sintió ignorada sino por la existencia de una rival para ella. Ahora se sabía en desventaja, pero no por eso renunciaría a su objetivo. –Por lo que veo Taiki esa niña es muy importante para ti.

–Lo es, es la persona más importante en mi vida, regresé a Tokio únicamente para conquistarla.

–Eso me deja aún más intrigado. Y te tengo la oportunidad perfecta. Pasado mañana, la disquera hará una cena en mi honor por mis logros en la compañía y obviamente están invitados. Dile a tu novia que es mi invitada de honor.

–Lo haré –promete Taiki.

Chiharu por su parte, estaba más molesta aun, envidiaba a Ami, inclusive sentía que la odiaba sin conocerla porque era la dueña de lo que ella quería para sí.

Así transcurrió la comida, entre bromas y detalles del futuro que les esperaba todos. Pasaron las horas y Taiki se percató que era el tiempo justo para llegar con Ami, así que se despidió con cordialidad y salió a toda prisa rumbo a la casa Mizuno. Por el camino, pasó a una exclusiva florería donde compró rosas en color turquesa y posteriormente a una vinatería por una botella de champagne para celebrar. Al estar frente a la puerta del departamento de su novia, se sentía tan nervioso como un quinceañero. Tocó el timbre y fue recibido por una agradable sorpresa.

Ami estaba ataviada con un vestido corto de terciopelo azul marino de delgados tirantes unos zapatitos bajos de gamuza del mismo color del vestido.

–Bienvenido Taiki –saluda nerviosa y sonrojada.

–Ho…hola… estás bellísima. Esto es para ti, no son tan hermosas como tú, pero son las mejores que encontré. –extiende las rosas para que Ami las tome.

– ¡Gracias, son preciosas! Pasa, te estaba esperando. –indica nerviosa aun, pero al mismo tiempo contenta de recibir al responsable de su taquicardia.

Cual fue el asombro de Taiki al entrar y ver que el departamento estaba iluminado tan solo por velas esparcidas estratégicamente y en el comedor, una mesa perfectamente puesta para una cena romántica.

– ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! –pregunta retóricamente sin salir de su fascinación.

– ¿Te gusta? Digamos que es mi manera de corresponder a tantos detalles que has tenido conmigo.

Mi amada hada azul… no era necesario… eres fantástica en verdad. Dicho esto último, Gira hacia Ami que estaba unos pasos detrás de él y la besa como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando se separaron Taiki solo acertó a decir –traje Champagne, tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar.

La velada transcurrió llena de romance, la pareja no dejaba de mirarse, de acariciar sus manos en cada oportunidad, de entregarse su amor mutuo en cada gesto y cada palabra. Taiki le contó a Ami sobre su cita con Yamoroboshi y sobre la invitación recibida.

–Me alegra tanto Taiki, ¡Que buena noticia! Lo que no entiendo, es porque debo estar en esa cena. –acota intrigada.

–Simplemente porque les conté que había encontrado el amor de mi vida, les dije que era la chica más encantadora y Yamoroboshi duda que pueda existir alguien así de perfecta.

–Que ocurrencias las tuyas –dice una Ami ruborizada. Pero no sé qué debo usar no quiero avergonzarte…

–Hermosa, eso jamás pasará, si no mal recuerdo un loco desesperado te hizo un obsequio hace algún tiempo, un vestido tan perfecto como para resaltar tu belleza.

– ¡Es cierto, el vestido! Creo que no te agradecí ese regalo, no debiste…

–Nada hay que pueda hacer que se pueda comparar con lo feliz que me haces así que no vamos a seguir con todos esos "no debiste" ¿De acuerdo? Ahora creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ya es bastante tarde.

–¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? –pregunta Ami con mil colores en su rostro.

La propuesta dejó atónito a su receptor, pensaba que había sido tan solo su imaginación. – ¿Cómo has dicho?

–No me mal entiendas… solo, no quiero quedarme sola hoy y me gustaría saber que se siente despertar contigo a mi lado.

–¿Estás segura?

–no podría estalo más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedarás? Pregunta con una mueca infantil y suplicante Ami.

–Como decirle no a esa carita. Está bien, pero con una condición.

–¿Cuál? –interroga temerosa de la respuesta.

–Que me dejes ayudarte a recoger todo este desorden.

–De acuerdo. Gracias.

Tal como acordaron, hicieron la limpieza exprés del departamento, recogieron las velas, guardaron los rastros de la cena y se fueron a dormir.

El ambiente en la alcoba de Ami era de sumo nerviosismo, Taiki estaba observando aquella habitación limpia y ordenada, femenina pero sobria. Imaginaba los secretos que ese lugar guardaba sobre su amada y sonreía.

–Espera dijo Ami, imagino que no puedes dormir con esa ropa, pero tengo algo que te puede servir. –se dirigió a su closet y después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba –toma. –dijo extendiéndole lo que parecía un pijama.

Taiki se desconcertó al ver que la prenda era de un hombre y en su mente se preguntaba la razón por la que Ami tuviera esa prenda en su armario.

–Era de papá… cuando él se fue, mamá se deshizo de todas sus cosas y yo guarde algunas por si algún día regresaba… –explica llena de melancolía. Me alegra haberla conservado. Ami se cambió de ropa en el baño, llevaba un camisón satinado color azul cielo y una delgada bata del mismo color sobre él. Al salir Taiki se puso mucho más nervioso, pensaba lo difícil que sería resistir la tentación y al caer en cuenta de las barbaridades que se le ocurrían se sonrojó sin remedio.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ingenuamente la chica.

–No, nada, voy a cambiarme, respondió el muchacho.

–Te he dejado un cepillo de dientes.

–Gracias respondió desde el baño Taiki.

Ami sentada en la cama meditaba sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. –Debo estar loca… pero es lo que quiero y lo haré, después de todo, solo dormiremos juntos.

–Listo, no está tan mal –asevera Taiki modelando.

–Creo que te queda un poco grande–afirma Ami con una risita. –Lo mejor será que tratemos de dormir un poco.

–Tienes razón, estoy exhausto.

Ami toma posesión de su lado de la cama e invita a Taiki a hacer lo mismo y así dentro de las sábanas ambos se abrazan, Taiki sintió la necesidad de proteger a Ami, de cuidarla, ella se sentía segura y en paz. Sus corazones laten a mil por hora por estar tan cerca, por la emoción de compartir ese momento tan lindo. Había respeto, el estar en la misma cama sin pretender algo más, simplemente abrazados, tomados de la mano, eso era lo que les hacía saber que lo que sentían era amor…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? No olvidendejar sus reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos la próxima.**_

_**=Anny Mizuno=**_


	7. Alianzas

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Lo sé, merezco su indignación, su enojo, la silla eléctrica o peor para mí, leer un fic con errores de redacción, faltas de ortografía y sin trama (aunque no lo crean, eso es un castigo para mí). _**

**_Lamento la demora con ésta actualización. Han sido demasiadas las razones de mi retrazo así que no dejaré todas las explicaciones. Me disculpo y prometo solemnemente no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. Procuraré retomar el ritmo inicial de mis actualizaciones. Vienen cosas bien intensas. Mientras tanto, espero que hayan pasado por "Sin daños a terceros"._**

**_Gracias por estar en este espacio y tomar su tiempo para leer, lo aprecio mucho._**

**_¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? Háganmelos saber._**

**_¡Buena lectura!_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**REGRESÉ POR TI**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**ALIANZAS **

La noche transcurrió en santa paz. Fue una noche se sueños divinos que manifestaban una realidad más perfecta aún. Ambos jóvenes llevaban grabada en sus labios una sonrisa sutil. Ami se aferraba a Taiki en un abrazo.

El malicioso despertador hace su labor, sonando con insistencia. Ami consigue apagarlo al fin.

—Buenos días bella —saluda una voz ajena a la cotidianidad de aquella habitación.

—Buenos días —corresponde el saludo la chica algo sonrojada, a las seis de la mañana se sentía todo menos bella.

—¿Dormiste bien? Porque yo dormí excelentemente bien —comenta sonriente el joven.

—Mejor que nunca, no quisiera tener que levantarme. — Señala Ami con una vocecita infantil.

—Si por mí fuera, nos quedaríamos aquí, despertar a tu lado es una experiencia increíble, honestamente, no soy capaz de abandonar este momento. Al decir lo último y le entrega un pequeño beso a la chica que le mira con adoración.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí pero…

–Pero hoy hay mucho que hacer hermosa así que ¡arriba! –dicho esto, de un salto, Taiki de pone de pie. Seguido de Ami quien se levanta con más delicadeza.

— ¿Te quieres dar un baño?—pregunta Ami como si fuera algo habitual.

— ¡Señorita Mizuno! ¿Me está proponiendo algo indecoroso? —interroga Taiki consiguiendo ruborizar a su novia. —Cada vez es usted más atrevida… pero eso me gusta… —dice esto al oído de la chica.

—No conmigo bobo… no podría… no estoy lista… yo…

—Tranquila, no haremos nada que tú no quieras ¿de acuerdo? Debo darme prisa para ir a mi casa a ponerme el uniforme.

—Después de algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes están listos para salir de la habitación.

—Desayunemos algo rápido antes de que te vayas. —propone Ami como toda buena anfitriona.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Será muy rápido, solo me cambio y tomo mi portafolio.

—Me parece bien, pero démonos prisa entonces.

Los dos chicos salen de la alcoba y apenas ponen un pie afuera reciben una inesperada sorpresa.

—Buenos días jovencitos —al escuchar el saludo ambos chicos quedan paralizados, la madre de Ami se encontraba en el comedor bebiendo una taza de café.

—Buenos días mamá… —saluda Ami, nerviosa y perturbada.

—Doctora… Yo quisiera explicarle que…

—Tranquilos, siéntense a desayunar, he preparado algo.

—Pero… — pronuncian los muchachos al unísono.

—Obedezcan —ordena la mujer con una voz demasiado tranquila para la situación.

Los chicos acatan la orden con desconcierto.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa me he llevado! Tuve que regresar de Kioto para atender asunto urgente del hospital aquí, fui a tu cuarto para darte un beso de buenas noches y ¡mira con lo que me he encontrado! ¡Casi beso a Taiki! Si fuera 20 años más joven lo hubiera hecho, pero no, ¡Dios que susto me llevé!

Tanto Ami como Taiki están de lo más nerviosos y desconcertados. Quizás porque esperaban gritos y amenazas en vez de el desayuno en la mesa. La madre de Ami lo ha notado así que antes de que les de un infarto, comienza a explicar.

—Por favor quiten esas caras. —dice la mujer con un tono más serio. —hoy debo volver a Kioto, pero después hablaremos largamente.

—Mamá sólo quiero decirte que no hicimos nada de lo que pudiéramos avergonzarnos —externa Ami con voz tímida.

—Sólo quise quedarme a cuidar de Ami —añade Taiki.

—Chicos, no estoy reprochándoles nada, he dicho que hablaremos más delante de los pormenores de su relación y de todo lo que haya que hablar. Sólo quiero agregar que… —el gesto de la madre de Ami cambia repentinamente de lo serio a una sonrisa pícara te veías tan bien con esa pijama Taiki— suspira profundo para después continuar — debo confesar que verlos dormir tan pacíficamente fue tan enternecedor que no me atreví a despertarlos, no los voy a premiar, pero tampoco les voy a dar un discurso de moral. A ti no te conozco mucho jovencito, pero sé quién es mi hija y confío en su buen juicio, a una futura doctora, no le voy a hablar de anticonceptivos ni esas cosas.

— ¡Mamá! —exclama Ami un poco avergonzada.

—Creo que de cualquier modo, no estamos listos doctora, no queremos apresurar nada. Lo que le puedo decir es que amo a su hija, y deseo hacerla muy feliz, quiero ser parte de su vida, de su historia, anhelo escribir una historia juntos.

—Eres muy valiente al hablar así y escucharte me deja mucho más tranquila. Quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a esta casa, está por demás decirles que apruebo su relación y me alegra que hayan decidido darse una oportunidad. Sólo les pido que por favor sean discretos y responsables.

— ¿Eres increíble mamá! Gracias. —expresa Ami con alegría.

—Le doy mi palabra de que no defraudaré su confianza. Cada día me esforzaré por hacer a Ami dichosa.

—No esperaba menos de ti Taiki Kou, te estoy poniendo en las manos mi mayor tesoro. —Responde la madre de Ami con un gesto lleno de amor hacia su hija.

—Y ahora también es el mío. —Taiki continúa algo nervioso, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de los sentimientos que tenía para su "hada azul".

—Coman, que se hará tarde. Hija, no puedo negar que fuimos cortadas por la misma tijera.

— ¿Por qué lo dices mamá?

—Porque ambas tenemos debilidad por los artistas —responde provocando la risa de todos en la mesa. Así pasan los minutos ya más tranquilos, con una sensación de estar tan en familia que sin que nadie lo mencionara, los tres sentían en su interior una calidez indescriptible. Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Taiki decide tomar la palabra.

—Doctora Mizuno, mis intenciones con Ami son serias, yo quiero una relación formal y en un futuro, integrar una familia con ella. —Esa última declaración, no solo sorprende a la madre, a Ami también.

—Gracias por tu honestidad, ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre todo esto. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a casa, quiero hablar a solas con Ami, no te preocupes, yo la llevaré a la escuela.

—Sí, me retiro y gracias por todo. Contesta Taiki. —Ami te veo en la escuela.

—Si Taiki nos vemos más tarde.

—Te amo hada azul hasta más tarde— dice el chico mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensifica. Al salir, cierra la puerta detrás de él, con una mezcla de alegría, desconcierto, nerviosismo, realmente no podría describir tal sensación.

Al interior del hogar de las Mizuno, el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso y un lúgubre silencio se apoderó del lugar. Después de algunos minutos, Ami toma valor para iniciar la conversación.

—Mamá, la verdad es que no sé que decirte, amo a Taiki, y quería que se quedara conmigo… no hicimos nada malo —continúa la joven con evidente nerviosismo.

—Ya te dije que te creo hija, no te voy a negar que me desconcertó encontrar a Taiki aquí, dormido junto a ti, pero te conozco más de lo que te imaginas y estoy segura de que no estás lista para dar un paso tan importante. Por otro lado, creo que entregarte al hombre que amas no tiene nada de malo. Cuando dos personas se aman, es lo más natural y hermoso del mundo.

No quiero darte sermones que nos hagan enfadarnos y alejarnos. Yo quise "hacer bien" las cosas, esperar el anillo de compromiso, el matrimonio y todo el espectáculo para cumplir con lo que dictaba la sociedad y al final, mi matrimonio acabó. Si tú verdaderamente amas a ese muchacho es lo que importa. Lo que me preocupa más es tu corazón, hija quiero que estés conciente de que no todo en una relación es miel sobre hojuelas y que debes ser lo suficientemente madura y fuerte para enfrentar las pruebas que se puedan presentar. Más que nada porque la profesión de Taiki es difícil de sobrellevar pero mientras su amor sea honesto y puro, tendrá la fortaleza necesaria para trascender. No olvides que puedes contar conmigo y confiar en mí. —Tras la última frase, la madre de Ami abraza cariñosamente a su hija, gesto que ella recibe con alegría, comprendiendo que todo lo dicho por aquella mujer que mucho tiempo parecía distante y ajena a era verdaderamente quien más la amaba y la conocía.

Taiki llega a su departamento aún con un cúmulo de emociones dentro de sí, que al final podían traducirse en plenitud y alegría. Entra arrojando las llaves a la mesita de centro en la sala, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de la noche anterior

— ¡Hasta que te dignas aparecer!— al escuchar esa voz, Taiki queda gratamente sorprendido.

— ¡Seiya, hermano! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Venimos porque pensamos que tu vida era un desastre sin nosotros. — contesta una tercera voz.

— ¡Yaten, también estás aquí! ¡Que alegría volver a verlos!— Exclama Taiki desbordado de emoción.

—Llegamos desde anoche, pero como ibas a saberlo si no estabas aquí, ¿dónde te habías metido eh?— cuestiona Seiya muy interesado en la respuesta.

—En casa de Ami —contesta sin mayor problema Taiki.

— ¡Picarón! Ya hasta pasas la noche con ella y todo, quien te viera tan serio y formal. Si dicen que los calladitos son los peores, Yaten deberíamos de seguir su ejemplo — comenta Seiya como siempre tratando de molestar a Taiki.

—Por lo que dices, me doy que lograste tu objetivo y estás saliendo con ésa chiquilla, lo ves Seiya te dije que estaba bien —Dijo como siempre arrogante Yaten.

—Yaten tú morías por venir así que mejor cállate —replicó Seiya burlonamente.

—Pues sí, oficialmente Ami y yo somos novios —informó seriamente Taiki a sus hermanos, aunque no pudo evitar un leve tinte rojizo en su rostro.

— ¡Me alegra escucharlo hermano! —exclamó Seiya —que bien que tú sí lograste tu sueño de amor.

—Seiya, yo no sé como puedes seguir pensando en Serena, tu sabes de sobra cómo está la situación con ella —regañó Yaten.

—Lo sé, y la verdad es que la llevo como un hermoso recuerdo, no espero nada más que su amistad si es posible, si no, bueno no importa, de cualquier manera, no estaremos aquí definitivamente. La princesa Kakyuu nos dio su anuencia para estar por algún tiempo acá, dadas las condiciones de paz que hay en la galaxia.

— ¡Que bien! —exclamó Taiki, bien, debo ir a la escuela, más tarde, tenemos un compromiso con el señor Yamoroboshi.

— ¿Tenemos?— Cuestionó Yaten

—Bueno si regreso a cantar, que mejor que sea con mis hermanos, debo hacer algo para sobrevivir en esta vida. Hay un evento más tarde, Ami vendrá.

—Pillín, ya la traes para todos lados — dijo Seiya —me dará gusto saludar a mi cuñada.

—Seiya, tú y tus comentarios —reprochó Yaten

—A ella le dará gusto verlos, me alegra que estén aquí hermanos. —Dijo Taiki con sinceridad. —Hasta más tarde— dijo saliendo del departamento

Taiki se dio prisa para llegar y esperar a Ami afuera de la escuela, se había quedado intranquilo tras lo sucedido por la mañana con su madre. Estaba recargado en la reja de la puerta principal cuando alcanzó a ver a su "hada"

— ¡Ami, amor!

— ¡Taiki! —exclamó la chica sonrojándose.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el muchacho con genuina preocupación.

—Sí Taiki, cosas de madre e hija, no hubo problemas, gracias por quedarte conmigo —dijo la muchacha dándole al joven un beso huidizo y tímido en los labios.

— ¿Y eso? ¿A que se debió? — Cuestionó Taiki desconcertado.

— ¿No te gustó?— interrogó la muchacha con el rostro rojizo por su última acción.

—Me encantó —respondió el chico llevando su mano a sus labios y sonriendo

—pero…

—Pero nada, ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro de nadie, quiero que todos sepan que tengo el novio más increíble y bueno del mundo.

—Y guapo — afirmó él

—mmm… no lo sé, tal vez un poco —contestó pícaramente la chica.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Taiki tomando ambos portafolios y extendiendo la otra mano a Ami quien la tomó gustosa y sin pensarlo.

Así entraron a la escuela y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta su salón de clases ante las miradas curiosas de varios estudiantes. Pocos se sorprendían en realidad, pues ya era un chisme de corredor que había algo más que una amistad entre los "genios" del tercer grado.

— ¿Te parece si en el almuerzo hablamos con las chicas? —Preguntó Taiki muy seguro —déjame hablar a mí, no quiero que te inquieten con sus preguntas.

—Está bien —contestó Ami, quien realmente estaba que centelleaba de felicidad, nunca nadie la había visto así.

Tal como lo acordaron, hablaron con las amigas de Ami al llegar la hora del almuerzo, lo que no fue una sorpresa para nadie, sin embargo, estaban emocionadas.

— ¡Que alegría Ami! —Expresó Serena

— ¡Se ven tan bien juntos —Siguió Lita

— ¡Me das envidia amiga! —Se unió Mina a las muestras efusivas de alegría.

—Ami, me da mucho gusto por ti de verdad —dijo Rei — y más vale que la cuides Taiki, no quiero verla llorar por tu causa ¿entendiste? —amenazó la chica.

—Eso no pasará, Ami es mi vida, sólo por ella es que estoy aquí, para hacer una vida a su lado.

— ¡Aaaaaawwwww! —corearon las jóvenes por demás conmovidas, mientras que Taiki abrazaba a su novia.

Así terminaron las clases, Taiki se ofreció a llevar a Ami a su casa, en el camino, platicaron de las chicas, de Darien, sobre el hecho de que Ami tenía mucha gente a su alrededor que la quería.

—Bueno, ellos te quieren, pero yo te amo —afirmó el joven con arrogancia —Ami, mira tengo algo para ti, —aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, sacó de la guantera del automóvil una caja y se la entregó. Es para ti, para que lo uses esta noche.

—Taiki no debiste…

—No digas nada, sólo ábrelo

La chica quedó boquiabierta al ver el contenido de la fina caja. Era un magnífico collar de oro blanco formado por flores de cerezo que posaban delicadamente sobre una guirnalda de diamantes era verdaderamente una delicia, una sutil combinación de colores en zafiro azul y calcedonia blanca. Además de pequeñas perlas. Complementando al collar, un hermoso par de pendientes muy pequeños de diamantes y zafiros.

—Es… hermoso — atinó a decir —no lo merezco, es demasiado.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto Ami, nada, absolutamente nada es demasiado para la mujer que me hace extraordinariamente feliz. —dijo al tiempo de darle un dulce beso para después continuar manejando, al llegar al edificio de Ami, Taiki se detuvo y bajo del auto para abrir la portezuela del lado de Ami y ayudarla a bajar.

—Bien, debo irme por ahora, vengo por ti a las ocho. —Dijo mirándola con tal amor que cualquiera al verlos se enternecía.

—Estaré lista, aunque no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, tú sabes esos eventos no son para mí.

—Yo debería ser el nervioso, por entrar del brazo de la chica más bella e inteligente de Tokio. No debes preocuparte, y si en un momento no te sientes cómoda, nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, no me hagas caso. Vete ya, anda o se te hará tarde. —dijo dulcemente la joven.

—Te veo después linda— se despidió Taiki con un beso y se fue.

Ami por su parte, entro al edificio, el hombre de la recepción la miró dulcemente y saludó.

—Buenas tardes señorita Mizuno, perdone el atrevimiento, pero quería decirle que luce radiante y ¿sabe? Me alegra verla tan feliz. Su madre me dijo que veré a su novio muy seguido por aquí

—Gracias señor Aizawa, gracias por estar pendiente de mí, desde que tengo memoria.

—Bueno señorita Ami, mi hija tendría su edad —dijo el hombre un poco triste, pues su hija había fallecido años atrás victima de una terrible enfermedad. —Bueno señorita, no le quito más su tiempo con mis cosas de viejo.

—No diga eso, a decir verdad, me agrada que se preocupe por mí —dicho esto, le da un beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos más tarde y gracias otra vez, con permiso.

Ami llegó a su habitación, sacó aquel hermoso vestido de seda y lo puso sobre su cama junto al collar, después de pensarlo un momento, se decidió a llamar por teléfono a alguien que pudiera prestarle ayuda.

— ¿Hola? —Contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Michiru? —preguntó nerviosa la muchacha.

—Sí soy yo.

—Hola, soy Ami, disculpa la molestia, pero sucede que tengo un evento muy importante ésta noche y bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia, quisiera…

—Necesitas ayuda para arreglarte —completó Michiru.

—Sí, y me gustaría saber si tú podrías ayudarme.

—Dame un minuto, déjame ver que puedo hacer.

—Claro. —Ami se sentía nerviosa, preocupada, no sabía si podría encajar en ésa fiesta, la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella, aún así, trataba de controlarse.

— ¿Ami?

— ¿Sí?

—Disculpa la demora, mira, yo no puedo ayudarte ya que tengo una presentación esta noche, pero Setsuna accedió a hacerlo, es mucho mejor que yo para estas cosas, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté allá?

—Bueno Taiki pasará por mí a las ocho…

—Taiki… espera, ¿hablas de Taiki Kou?

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia. —contestó la oji azul sintiendo como una ola de calor se apoderaba de ella.

—Después me contarás, ahora Setsuna va en camino. Suerte en tu evento. Hasta pronto.

Haruka te envía saludos.

—Gracias Michiru, dale mis saludos a Haruka y suerte en tu presentación. Hasta pronto. Dicho esto, Ami colgó el teléfono y se fue a dar un baño. Mismo que le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

A los pocos minutos, el timbre sonó.

—Debe ser Setsuna. —se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con el amable rostro de la mujer.

—Hola Setsuna, bienvenida

—Hola Ami, que gusto de verte, —saludó Setsuna con su característica voz llena de calma —espero que no te moleste que me haya ofrecido a venir.

—No, para nada, al contrario, te agradezco tu ayuda. —contestó Ami gentilmente

— ¿Y dime, tienes algo en mente? —Cuestionó la chica observando detenidamente a la peliazul de pies a cabeza, imaginando las opciones posibles.

—No mucho, ¿te parece si vamos a mi habitación?

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Al entrar, Setsuna se encontró con el vestido y el collar.

— ¡Son hermosos! —Exclamó —realmente no tienes mayor problema Ami, exactamente qué necesitas.

—Bueno, no sé que hacer, que estilo de maquillaje usar, que peinado, esto es muy importante… me siento insegura y…

—Tranquila, ya veo, eres muy bella, así que solo vamos a resaltar tus ojos azules será un maquillaje muy tenue, ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó Setsuna con amabilidad.

—Estoy en tus manos, confío en tí. — Respondió Ami más aliviada al tener el apoyo de alguien, ya que su madre se había regresado Kioto y las chicas no eran una opción real para ella.

—Ami, no debes olvidar que además de ser la reencarnación de una guerrera, también lo eres de una princesa, eres bella, inteligente y debes estar segura de que eres valiosa, no temas mostrar tu luz, deja que ése nuevo brillo que veo en tus ojos, te llene completamente. —Expresó Setsuna mirando fijamente a Ami. Eran realmente pocos los momentos que habían intimado así, pero Ami lo agradecía profundamente. —Michiru te mandó esto —le extendió una bolsa de la exclusiva tienda donde días atrás habían estado indagando sobre el misterioso regalo, en su interior, había una delicada chalina y una pequeña cartera ambas en color plata y una nota.

**_"Ami querida, lamento mucho no poder ayudarte hoy. Te envío lo que me parece el complemento perfecto para tu hermoso vestido. Tómalo como mi manera de disculparme. _**

**_Disfruta tu noche y no olvides que eres una guerrera. _**

**_=Michiru="_**

—Agradece a Michiru por esto Setsuna por favor, y gracias a ti por estar aquí.

—Bueno, lo hago con mucho gusto, así que ¡manos a la obra!

Comenzaron entonces el proceso de transformación, éste llevaría más tiempo del que tomaba su transformación en sailor scout. Después de dos horas entre maquillaje, rizador de cabello perfume y una plática amena, Ami estaba lista. Verdaderamente lucía preciosa, su cabello estaba suavemente rizado, enmarcando su rostro. El maquillaje era muy sutil, como lo dijo Setsuna, se había centrado en resaltar aquellos ojos azules, delineando el párpado superior estilo romántico, que le daba una mirada dulce y a la vez misteriosa.

La chica se miraba al espejo sorprendida, no se reconocía, el vestido de seda ceñido a su esbelta figura caía delicadamente. Haciéndola lucir una silueta más estilizada. Las zapatillas de tacón de aguja en color plata, la ayudaban a verse más alta, mientras que las joyas solo eran un complemento a su natural belleza.

—Te ves fantástica Ami —señaló Setsuna conmovida por la actitud de Ami.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Preguntó la muchacha con su característica inseguridad.

—No hay razón para mentirte Ami, luces hermosa.

Mientras platicaban, el timbre sonó.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Cuestionó Setsuna

—No, a nadie, es raro en realidad.

—Yo abro —ofreció la Setsuna amablemente— tú termina de arreglarte.

—Gracias —Contestó Ami quien buscaba una forma linda de llevar la chalina que le había regalado Michiru.

Transcurridos algunos minutos, Setsuna volvió a la habitación, llevando entre sus manos un arreglo de rosas rojas.

—Te han traído esto —dijo sonriendo.

La jovencita se sorprendió, y no pudo ocultar su alegría, tomó las rosas para ponerlas después en su mesa de noche y encontrar una tarjeta con un breve mensaje.

**_"Te amo"_**

Esa sola frase hizo sonrojar a Ami, lo que no fue ignorado por Setsuna, quien no quiso entrometerse para no incomodar a su amiga y compañera de batallas. Tras los últimos toques, Setsuna decidió retirarse, no sin antes brindar un consejo a la tímida jovencita.

—Disfruta de esta noche, princesa Mercury, no te dejes intimidar por nadie, ni por nada, el amor ha tocado a tu puerta, no dejes que se marche.

—Lo haré — respondió la joven correspondiendo la sonrisa —gracias

—Me retiro Ami, ha sido un gusto compartir este tiempo contigo, no habíamos tenido oportunidad. Espero que no sea la última vez.

—Hasta pronto Setsuna, gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

—Ha sido un placer, llámame para contarme cómo te fue —pidió con gentileza.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

Así ambas jóvenes se despidieron, Ami quedó sola, con sus nervios y su incredulidad ante lo que veía en el espejo.

A las ocho en punto, el timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de Ami. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y al observar que era Taiki, se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden y con todo y sus nervios y se apresuró a abrir.

Taiki quedó maravillado ante lo que vio, Ami estaba irreconocible, increíblemente bella, superaba aun los sueños mismos del castaño.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —Mudo ante el asombro solo pudo decir esa oración.

—Y tú estás muy guapo —respondió Ami sonrojada.

—¿Lista?

—Sólo tomo mi bolso y nos vamos.

—Ami tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Sí?

—No iremos solos, hay alguien esperándonos abajo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ami con un poco de recelo.

—Es una sorpresa, no es nada malo, no te preocupes.

Al salir del edificio, Ami se sorprendió, los hermanos Kou, Seiya y Yaten estaban parados junto a una hermosa limusina blanca, cual príncipes, hicieron una reverencia a Ami y la invitaron a subir.

—¡Seiya! ¡Yaten! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Ami, te ves hermosa! Lástima que ya elegiste a este —Dijo Seiya con ánimo de molestara Taiki.

—Es bueno volver a verte —comentó Yaten un poco más frío, pero aun así sincero.

—A mí también me da gusto verlos chicos, ¿se quedarán definitivamente?

—No, sólo venimos a visitar a nuestro hermano, porque pensamos que su vida sería un desastre sin nosotros —contestó Seiya con aire de burla.

—Nosotros no podríamos hacer el sacrificio que hizo Taiki para poder estar contigo. —Agregó Yaten son voz seria y un gesto triste.

—¿Sacrificio? —Preguntó Ami en verdad interesada en conocer la respuesta.

—No le hagas caso a este dramático, vamos, suban que llegaremos tarde — respondió Taiki.

Así entre risas y charlas, llegaron al lugar del evento, un exclusivo hotel con un salón con capacidad para mil quinientas personas, el lugar estaba lleno de periodistas reflectores y fans de las estrellas que esa noche se congregarían allí. Una vez que se detuvo la limusina la puerta fue abierta por un valet parking. El primero en bajar fue Seiya, seguido por Yaten, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar acompañados por las luces que las cámaras emitían, bajó Taiki y caballerosamente ayudó a Ami, quien estaba de lo más nerviosa. La tomó fuertemente de la mano, lo que no fue ignorado por la prensa, así los Three Lights y la tímida jovencita, fueron rodeados por periodistas.

—¿Regresan los Three Lights a los escenarios?

—¿Es cierto que grabaran con Chiharu Maki?

—Taiki, ¿la joven que te acompaña es tu novia? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sí, es mi novia y se llama Ami —contestó Taiki orgulloso de mostrar a la bella señorita que se aferraba a su brazo como una niña asustada.

—Calma, los chicos darán una conferencia de prensa, por ahora déjenlos entrar — el señor Yamoroboshi hizo su aparición para rescatar a los chicos de las insistentes preguntas de los reporteros, una vez dentro, Ami aun sujetaba a Taiki sin saber que hacer.

—Tranquila señorita, ya está a salvo — expresó Yamoroboshi dirigiéndose a la ojiazul.

—Gracias —Respondió Ami tímidamente.

—Ami él es Taku Yamoroboshi, productor musical, Yamoroboshi, ella es Ami Mizuno, mi novia —intervino Taiki para hacer lo propio. —A mis hermanos Yaten y Seiya ya los conoces.

—Un gusto conocerla señorita Mizuno — dijo Yamoroboshi posando un beso en el dorso de la mano de Ami, gesto que más que halagar, incomodó a la muchacha, quizás por la extraña mirada que el hombre lanzó a chica.

—Igualmente, mucho gusto —respondió Ami con poco convencimiento.

—Vaya Taiki, no mentías tu novia es realmente bella —Chiharu hizo su aparición, llevaba un mini vestido rojo con un escote tan pronunciado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. —Buenas noches a todos, soy Chiharu Maki, un placer Ami, chicos. Taiki, te ves guapísimo —Dijo la muchacha coqueteándole a Taiki.

—No, Ami no sólo es bella por fuera, es una persona hermosa por dentro también y Taiki luce tan bien por venir del brazo de ella. —Argumentó Seiya, que estaba molesto por la actitud de Chiharu.

—Bueno, es que Ami es especial —agregó Yaten, que no dejaba de ver a Chiharu con desaprobación.

—Vaya, no sólo es Taiki, se nota que ustedes también quieren mucho a Ami — comentó el productor.

—Eso es porque nuestra amistad está sobre cimientos fuertes. —Explicó Taiki —y nada me da más gusto que mis hermanos la acepten y la quieran.

—Eres afortunada Ami— afirmó Chiharu. —No cualquiera tiene la suerte de ser parte de la familia de los Kou.

—Ni que lo digas, son grandes amigos y mejor que eso, amigos de mis amigas —dijo Ami con la convicción de que su amistad era más fuerte no sólo por el cariño sino por el secreto que compartían.

Chiharu presentía que no era sólo un decir, sabía que había algo más detrás de las palabras de Ami, y, aunque no lo entendía, lo averiguaría. Pasaron así a tomar sus lugares, mientras que Yamoroboshi ocupó la mesa principal, el resto de los chicos una contigua. La gala dio comienzo, un maestro de ceremonias hizo aparición al centro de un escenario.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros es un honor contar con su presencia esta noche, para dar inicio a nuestro programa, tenemos con nosotros a dos jóvenes talentos, interpretando una pieza a piano y violín, Haruka Tenoh y la gran Michiru Kaioh, un aplauso para ellos.

Ami se sorprendió, pero le dio gusto ver más caras conocidas en aquel lugar.

—Haruka y Michiru, vaya que agradable es verles de nuevo — comentó Taiki.

—Que bien tener más amigos en este sitio. —Agregó Seiya.

—Es bueno verles en un ambiente más relajado — Yaten también se unió a los comentarios.

Chiharu sólo observaba, tenía esa sensación de salir sobrando lo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Pero por ahora se concentraba en buscar una forma de atraer la atención de Taiki.

La intervención de Haruka y Michiru fue estupenda, era mágico lo que lograban con cada nota musical, pues el público se estremecía y se maravillaba al verlos sobre el escenario. Michiru alcanzó a ver a Ami desde que comenzó a tocar, así que en medio de la lluvia de aplausos, agradeció con una reverencia, bajó y fue directamente hacia Ami.

—Buenas noches Ami, ¡que agradable sorpresa! ¡Luces bellísima! —Saludó Michiru como siempre cortés.

—Buenas noches, que gusto verles. —Saludó Haruka sorprendida de ver a los Three Lights —no sabía que habían regresado.

—Bueno, Yaten y yo estamos sólo de visita, es Taiki quien está en Tokio en forma definitiva. —Hablo Seiya amigable.

—Ahora entiendo tanto —expresó Michiru mirando cómplicemente a Ami quien sólo se sonrojó y sonrió.

—¿Nos acompañan? Nos gustaría mucho. —Dijo Taiki al tiempo de señalar dos lugares vacíos.

—No quisiéramos desairarlos, pero me siento muy cansada y quisiera ir a casa, —apuntó Michiru.

—Espero que tengamos oportunidad de conversar después, hasta pronto —añadió Haruka.

Dicho lo último, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Chiharu estaba por demás molesta por haber sido ignorada, pues nadie tuvo la atención de presentarla.

—¡Que descortesía la suya! —reclamó.

—¡Oh sí! Disculpa, de la emoción de ver a Haruka y Michiru ni nos acordamos de ti —contestó Seiya guiñando un ojo.

—Te hubieras presentado tú misma, Tienes experiencia ¿no? — Dijo Yaten arrogante, Chiharu no le pasaba ni un poco.

—Lo sentimos Chiharu, no fue nuestra intención —se disculpó Ami, que estaba en verdad apenada. —La próxima vez te las presentaré yo misma.

—¿Las? Que no Haruka…

—Demasiadas preguntas Chiharu, disculpa la falta de atención de nuestra parte, como dijo Ami, la próxima vez será. —Agregó Taiki con el afán de dar por terminado el tema.

La velada transcurrió bien, fotografiaron a los Three Lights, pero las miradas curiosas y las notas para las revistas de adolescentes, era el noviazgo del mayor de los Kou. Ami se sentía parte de un cuento de hadas y había olvidado el temor y dejado atrás la inseguridad que le aquejaba.

Los Three Lights, fueron llamados a cantar esa noche como una petición especial, con su interpretación de Nagareboshi He, fueron ovacionados,posteriormente, por indicación de Yamoroboshi, Chiharu fue invitada a cantar con los chicos, Todokanu omoi fue la canción que eligieron compartir con la soberbia chica. La lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar, Chiharu agradeció con una reverencia, después tomó su micrófono y para continuar con el espectáculo.

—Gracias por estar aquí, hoy es una noche especial pues nos acompaña una linda chica, démosle un aplauso a Ami Mizuno, que nos honrará con una participación especial.

Al escuchar su nombre, Ami se sintió morir. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, de inmediato, los reflectores apuntaron hacia ella, y no sabía que hacer.

—Ayúdala —susurró al oído de Taiki.

—Vamos Ami, no seas tímida, me han dicho que cantas muy bien —mintió la pelinegra con un gesto de triunfo en el rostro. Bajó del escenario y entregó el micrófono a Ami.

—Tú puedes hacerlo princesa, yo estaré contigo —dijo Taiki, extendiendo su mano para que Ami la tomara y dándole un beso fugaz que sonrojó a la ojiazul pero le infundió seguridad.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con los músicos, Seiya y Yaten tomaron lugar en la guitarra y el bajo.

—Ami accedió a cantar con nosotros, aunque no lo hace de forma profesional, por lo que ha elegido un tema de Hisakawa Aya, Onaji Namida wo Wakeatte, con cariño para todos ustedes —intervino Taiki, sin soltar la mano de la joven.

Ami cantó concentrada en la mirada de Taiki, él la acompaño en algunos versos y para disgusto de Chiharu, el número resultó bien, la gente aplaudía emocionada y conmovida por el amor que se reflejaba en los rostros de aquellos jovencitos enamorados. El intento de la envidiosa chica por fastidiar a Ami, se había convertido en un gran momento para recordar.

Al término, Ami se abalanzó sobre Taiki, él la abrazó fuerte y la miró orgulloso.

—¿Cómo sabías que podría hacerlo? —cuestionó la muchacha nerviosa aun.

—Porque te escuché cantar mientras te bañabas aquel día que cenamos en tu casa por primera vez. —confesó el castaño sabiéndose descubierto.

—¡Bien hecho Ami! —exclamó Seiya. Mientras que Yaten sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Taiki, en seguida regreso, necesito salir de aquí un momento —dijo Ami dirigiéndose al tocador de damas.

Chiharu al percatarse de la ausencia de Ami, aprovechó para buscar la atención de Taiki. Al comenzar una pieza romántica, la chica tuvo oportunidad.

— ¿Bailamos Taiki? —preguntó la chica con cierto aire de ingenuidad.

—Lo siento, espero a Ami. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a uno de mis hermanos? —respondió el muchacho aun molesto.

—Porque están ocupados haciendo relaciones públicas, anda, de cualquier modo, Ami no está, no me digas que estás enojado por lo de la canción, no fue con mala intención y toso salió más que bien —comentó la muchacha con voz dulzona.

—Está bien — respondió a regañadientes,

—Chiharu se sintió feliz por el triunfo.

— Comenzaron a bailar, pero al instante Ami regresó a la mesa, al notar la ausencia de Taiki, la ojiazul lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con una escena que consiguió perturbarla, Taiki bailaba con Chiharu, siendo la chica quien se aferraba a al joven.

Seiya, se percató de la situación y al mirar la expresión de Ami, se apresuró a ir por ella.

—Señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza? —preguntó con tal caballerosidad que Ami no se negó.

—Está bien—respondió gentil.

Así se dirigieron al centro de la pista y una vez ahí, Seiya se acercó a Taiki.

—Hermano, creo que tienes a la chica equivocada, te entrego a tu princesa.

Así, ante el enojo de Chiharu, Taiki y Seiya intercambiaron pareja.

—Ami, sólo estaba siendo amable con Chiharu— explicó el castaño.

—Pero yo no te he dicho nada — replicó Ami con voz calma.

—Pero de cualquier modo, quería que lo supieras, y no olvides que sólo tengo ojos y corazón para ti —dijo Taiki mientras la tomaba con más fuerza y la miraba fijamente.

Bailaron abrazados, el corazón de Ami latía a toda fuerza, se sentía nerviosa, aunque era en menor grado, pues la dicha que la llenaba, poco a poco cubría su inseguridad, el tiempo parecía detenerse y todo era como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, mientras a lo lejos, Yamoroboshi observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la pareja.

La canción terminó y regresaron a la mesa junto a los demás, Chiharu seguía muy frustrada por sus planes fallidos.

—Tu collar es hermoso —dijo Chiharu dirigiéndose a Ami. —¿Me dejarías usarlo por unos minutos? Nuca he tenido una Joya tan exquisita, ¿me lo prestarías? ¿Por favor?

Ami no supo que decir, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y cuidadosamente soltó el broche del collar y lo entregó a la pelinegra.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó

Chiharu al quitarse el collar, lo hizo tan bruscamente que rompió el broche de éste.

—Lo lamento muchísimo que pena —dijo aparentando pesar.

Ami no dijo nada, sintió enojo pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia, al final, se podría reparar.

—Siempre eres tan torpe o es que hoy te estás esmerando —dijo Yaten visiblemente molesto.

—Yo bueno, —Chiharu no puedo articular frase alguna.

—Yaten, fue un accidente, —señaló Taiki tomando el collar. —No te preocupes Ami, lo enviare a arreglar, de cualquier modo, no necesitas joyas para lucir hermosa.

— ¡Uy cuanta miel! — Exclamó Seiya —éstos tortolitos no pueden ocultar el amor —añadió el pelinegro alargando la última palabra.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ha sido un largo día y estoy exhausto, y Ami debe estar cansada también —apuntó Taiki ignorando por completo a Chiharu.

—De acuerdo, vámonos —secundó Yaten

—Solo busquemos a Yamoroboshi para despedirnos, no queremos que crea que somos mal agradecidos —sugirió Seiya aparentando seriedad.

Los chicos se despidieron de Chiharu educadamente, Seiya con su característica amabilidad, mientras que Yaten lo hizo a regañadientes. Taiki se despidió con indiferencia. Llegó el turno de Ami quien extendió su mano hacia la joven.

—Mucho gusto Chiharu, éxito en todo —pronunció Ami gentil.

—Mucho… gusto, el éxito lo tendré, preocúpate mejor por cuidar a tu novio —le dijo al oído mientras fingía un fraternal abrazo.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Ami más seria y desconcertada.

Los chicos encontraron pronto a su ahora manager y se despidieron, esta vez, Ami nuevamente se sujetó al brazo de Taiki, porque si la actitud de Chiharu le había inquietado, Yamoroboshi conseguía incomodarla en extremo.

Así salieron del lugar, Ami se sentía aliviada, en definitiva ese mundo no era para ella, pero siempre haría su mejor esfuerzo por entender y acompañar al hombre que amaba, por él, ningún esfuerzo o sacrificio, era demasiado.

Al interior, Taku Yamoroboshi y Chiharu Maki, fraguaban planes que convinieran a sus intereses.

—Chiharu, linda, debes ser más inteligente, de lo contrario, no conseguirás nada. —Yamoroboshi había visto toda la escena del collar y la despedida.

—Y a ti que te importa —expresó la joven caprichosa.

—Me importa y mucho —respondió el hombre con voz calma.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Es simple, me gustó la novia de Taiki. Quiero a esa niña conmigo.

—Yo no sé que le ven a esa insípida chiquilla, con su cara de mosquita muerta.

—Da igual Chiharu, no entenderías. Si escuchas y haces lo que yo te diga, pronto haremos terminar esa relación, tú tendrás a Taiki y yo, me quedaré con Ami —terminó la frase esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —Asintió ella, estrechando la mano de su aliado a manera de cerrar el trato.

En una noche llena de sorpresas, se había pactado una alianza, dos personas egoístas, habían acordado un plan para obtener lo deseado al precio que fuese necesario pagar.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? Espero que sí._**

**_Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, lo que gusten. No olviden dejar su review._**

Nos leemos la próxima.

**_=Anny= _**


	8. Descubrí

**Hola!**

**He aquí el capítulo ocho, ésta vez, es mucho más corto que el capitulo anterior, pero creó que alargándolo innecesariamente, podría perder la intensidad y emoción que según yo logré. **

**Atención: ¡CAPÍTULO EXTREMADAMENTE CURSI! **

**Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño ;) **

**Buena lectura **

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento._

**_Toda la poesía aquí expresada, pertenece a la autora de este fic._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**REGRESÉ POR TI**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**DESCUBRÍ**

La noche había sido mágica, a pesar del mal momento con Chiharu y el asedio de la prensa, Ami no podía estar más feliz. Se sentía como en un sueño interminable.

Taiki se había portado como un príncipe, como ella jamás pensó. La protegió, estuvo pendiente de ella en todo momento, en cada detalle.

Los Three Ligths la escoltaban como a una reina. Todos abordaron la limusina, sonrientes, hablando de lo mucho que se habían divertido y de los planes para la carrera de los chicos.

—Ami, me alegra que estés con Taiki, estoy seguro de que serán felices juntos. —Comentó Seiya con total franqueza — como dije antes, al menos Taiki fue correspondido.

—Lo dices por…—Ami se detuvo, dándose cuenta que estaba por cometer una indiscreción

—Sí, por Serena —complementó Seiya — ¿Cómo está bombón?

—Bien, bueno, está feliz por su compromiso con Darien —dijo Ami a baja voz, un poco contrariada, aunque sabía que Seiya tarde o temprano se enteraría.

—Me alegro por ella, y por ti, hasta por el odioso de Taiki, tanto tiempo que anheló volver a verte y decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, ¡era tan insoportable! Día y noche lloriqueando por ahí, por eso me alegra más, su espera ha rendido frutos. —Seiya trató de conservar su alegría no sabía cómo reaccionar, no era lo mismo decir que se había olvidado de Serena estando lejos, que volver a verla y más estando en brazos de Darien. —En fin, me siento feliz por ustedes.

—A mí también me da gusto, al menos su sacrificio no fue en vano —agregó Yaten.

—¿Qué sacrificio? —preguntó Ami perturbada pues por segunda vez Yaten hacía referencia a esa palabra.

—No es nada, Yaten se refiere a que vine solo, dejando todo atrás para venir hasta aquí, pero ya no lo estoy, ahora te tengo a ti, así que no me hace falta nada —contestó Taiki, dándole a la joven una mirada tranquilizadora.

—No pues, gracias por lo que nos toca —argumentó Seiya haciéndose el ofendido— uno aquí preocupado, viajando para ver a nuestro hermano y ahora resulta que sobramos.

—No quise decir eso Seiya, no exageres, es sólo que ustedes tarde o temprano regresarán a su hogar y yo, bueno, yo encontré aquí el mío. —replicó el mayor de los Kou, mirando a Ami con la certeza de que lo que decía sería una realidad por mucho tiempo.

—Demasiada miel para mí —dijo Yaten —lo mejor es ir a casa.

Pasaron primero por el departamento de los Kou, Yaten y Seiya argumentaron que estaban muy cansados, sin embargo, la realidad era que no querían hacer mal tercio.

De camino a casa de Ami, y ya solos en la limusina, decidieron dar un paseo por la ciudad, después de todo la noche era joven y hermosa. Disfrutaron de las luces de los antros y comercios, fantasearon con la idea de que los chicos cantaran en los estadios más grandes y los recintos más importantes de Tokio, pasaron un buen rato recorriendo la ciudad Así llegaron al parque aquel, preferido por tantas parejas no sólo por su belleza, sino por la quietud que se respiraba y el hermoso lago que regalaba un paisaje único. Resolvieron bajar del auto y caminar un poco, tras algunos minutos, se detuvieron a mitad del puente uno junto al otro Taiki tomó la mano de Ami, la miró fijamente y le sonrió.

— ¿Sabes algo hermosa? Estar contigo así tan cerca, sobre pasa todas mis fantasías, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.

—Taiki, sinceramente creo que eres más de lo que merezco. Durante mucho tiempo esperé a esa persona especial, al hombre que me hiciera feliz, aquel por quien incluso sería capaz de abandonar mi sueño de ser médico. Mucho tiempo soñé con encontrar el amor hasta que apareciste en mi vida. Tú rompiste todos mis esquemas, sobrepasaste todo lo que siempre idealicé, nunca pensé que sería así, pero hoy te lo puedo decir con certeza. Te amo — soltó al fin.

—Mi bella hada azul, tú eres, mi inspiración mi motor, he dejado todo, para estar contigo y ha valido la pena. También te amo, más que a mí mismo y mi único deseo es estar a tu lado y escribir cada día una nueva historia para los dos. —Entonces el joven enamorado, sin soltar la mano de la muchacha, comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su saco, nervioso con un dejo de incertidumbre y a la vez emocionado por lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir.

—Amor, de pronto de has quedado callado y tan serio, no quise importunarte con mi comentario —Afirmó Ami ruborizada e incómoda por el repentino silencio.

—No, ¿importunarme? Si tus palabras no han hecho más que darme valor para lo que voy a hacer. —Dicho esto, se posó frente a la joven, dejando que su rodilla derecha tocara el piso, acción que sorprendió a la chica y la hizo sonrojar.

—Taiki, ¿qué haces?

—Ami, sé que quizá te parezca prematuro, pero hoy estoy más seguro que nunca de lo que siento por ti, cada día que paso a tu lado, soy más feliz que el anterior, y al tenerte lejos, vivo esperando el momento de estar contigo, pues cada vez que nos despedimos, me es más difícil separarme de tu lado. Ami, mi dulce princesa, ante las estrellas como testigos, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. —Tomó entonces la mano izquierda de Ami y puso en su dedo anular un precioso anillo de platino, con un diamante redondo al centro; escoltado por seis zafiros azules, tres a la izquierda y tres a la derecha.

La joven quedó boquiabierta, no esperó jamás lo que acababa de escuchar, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez frases como "es muy pronto", "sería un error", "somos muy jóvenes". Sin embargo, ésta vez escucharía a su corazón que le decía a gritos que aceptara.

—Taiki, yo… yo...

Los titubeos de la ojiazul, sólo avivaron los nervios del pobre hombre arrodillado frente a ella, no estaba seguro de poder soportar una negativa como respuesta.

Ami descendió a la altura de Taiki, lo miró firmemente y procedió a contestar, pues su respuesta le asfixiaba y tenía que hacerla salir de su garganta.

—¡Acepto! Quiero ser tu esposa, porque te amo y yo tampoco quiero separarme ya más de ti. No quiero pensar en nada que no seamos tú y yo.

Aprovechando la proximidad entre ambos, Taiki besó a Ami con ternura, emoción, con alegría y plenitud. La luna hacía labor de reflector, por lo que la escena era de lo más espectacular, misma que fue captada por un paparazzi sin que ninguno lo advirtiera.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras se contemplaban, ella en ésos ojos lavanda que tantas veces la vieron con recelo, pero ahora en ellos solo veía amor. Él se sumergía en esa mirada intensa, cual océano, en esos ojitos de niña que soñaba cada noche y anhelaba que lo miraran como lo hacían en ese momento.

Así como sus miradas, sus labios se encontraron en un nuevo beso lleno de amor. Al separarse, Ami se quedó pensativa un instante.

—¿Pasa algo mi amor?—indagó con genuino interés.

—Nada, solo que me preguntaba sí… Taiki… ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? ¿Por favor? —preguntó tímidamente. —No quisiera estar sola, no esta noche.

—Sí tú quieres, sabes que no soy capaz de decirte que no —contestó cariñosamente —lo mejor será que nos pongamos de pie, ésta posición no es precisamente cómoda. —Y así lo hizo, el castaño se levantó y ayudó a Ami a incorporarse.

Caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, tejiendo sueños que esperaban convertir en realidades inolvidables, con el corazón a mil por hora, cuando de pronto Ami bostezó.

—¿Lo siento! —exclamó algo apenada.

—No, perdóname tú a mí, he sido un inconciente, mañana aun hay clases y yo estoy distrayéndote en vez de llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar.

—Pero yo estoy disfrutando el paseo —respondió Ami cual pequeña que ha sido regañada por su padre.

—Lo mejor, es ir a casa —replicó el muchacho dulcemente.

—Está bien —Ami se desanimó un poco, pero en verdad necesitaba dormir o tendría problemas para concentrarse en la escuela.

—Una vez en el vehículo, se sentaron muy cerca el uno del otro, aun llenos de emoción por todo lo vivido y se regalaron un beso tierno que se tornó más intenso a cada instante, sólo se alejaban algunos momentos para tomar un poco de aire, los besos subían más y más de tono. Hasta que Taiki se separó de golpe, lo que desconcertó a Ami.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—No, nada, sucede que si seguimos con esto no podré parar y no quiero…

—Pero yo no te he pedido que pares, —expuso la chica con una seguridad pocas veces vista en ella.

—Ami yo… es que...

Taiki no pudo terminar la frase, pues sus labios fueron presa de los de la jovencita de ojos azules, quien parecía tener la certeza de a donde quería llegar.

—Ami, estoy perdiendo el control, tú me gustas mucho y…

—Y tú a mí

—Ami… me fascinas tienes algo que me atrapa, que me hechiza, que me seduce, de continuar así no podré…

—Shhhh… calla…

—Sí pero lo que quiero decir es que… —nuevamente fue interrumpido por la joven.

—No me digas nada Taiki, sólo escúchame, porque no creo tener el valor de decirlo por segunda vez: quiero que me hagas tu mujer…

El hombre quedó estupefacto, no sabía que decir, se encontraba sorprendido de semejante declaración, así que no dijo nada, se limitó a responder como era propio, besándola amorosamente, después de todo, él deseaba ese encuentro tanto como ella.

—¿Le he dicho cuán hermosa luce ésta noche señorita Mizuno?

—No puedo recordarlo, si lo dice una vez más no me molestaría en lo absoluto. —Respondió coquetamente la joven.

—Eres hermosa mi niña, eres el ángel que siempre soñé tener entre mis brazos y te amo.

—¡Taiki! —Exclamó Ami enternecida y volvió a besarle dulcemente.

Así continuaron durante el trayecto al departamento de la muchacha, entre besos y caricias atrevidas, el tiempo se hizo corto.

Llegaron a casa de Ami, Taiki despidió a la limusina, para después tomar a Ami de la mano, trataron de calmarse un poco antes de entrar a la recepción, arreglaron un poco su ropa que se encontraba desaliñada por su cercanía en el auto, algo nerviosos y con el corazón dando vuelcos caminaron al interior del edificio.

—Buenas noches señorita Mizuno, señor Kou —Saludó el señor Aizawa.

—Buenas noches, contestaron los jóvenes mientras se dirigían al ascensor. Habiéndose cerrado las puertas de éste, Taiki abrazó a Ami y la besó, tan intensamente como aquella primera vez en el observatorio. Dejando a la chica sin aliento.

Llegando al piso indicado y con un paso fuera del elevador, sumergidos en la pasión de sus besos, el castaño acorraló a la joven contra la pared y la besó vehementemente.

Entre besos, llegaron a la puerta del departamento, Ami abrió como pudo pues estaba por demás excitada. Entraron envueltos en un encendido abrazo, al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, Ami dejó caer su pequeña bolsa y la chalina que llevaba en sus manos. En un momento en que Taiki se quitaba su corbata y su saco, ella volteó hacia la puerta para asegurarse que las cerraduras estaban en orden.

—Responsable hasta el fin, —dijo él al tiempo que la tomó por la espalda, posando sus manos en sus caderas y atrayéndola hacia él, estando cerca de su oído, se atrevió a preguntar una vez más.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí… quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida —contestó aun con timidez.

El castaño comenzó a besar el cuello de ella con ternura, mientras que su corazón latía a toda prisa, con el sólo roce del aliento de Taiki, la piel de Ami se erizaba y miles de sensaciones la recorrían. Temblaba, no sabía si por miedo o por nerviosismo, pero realmente quería pertenecer a ese joven que le había enseñado lo que significaba amar. Taiki lo notó, y quiso tranquilizarla, abrazándola más fuerte, aumentando la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Luego de tomar lugar frente a ella la miró fijamente.

—Tranquila amor, no te haré daño, tan nuevo es para ti, como lo es para mí y me llena de dicha ser yo el elegido para descubrir ésta forma del amor contigo. Te amo —le susurró al oído. —Quiero llenarte los ojos de estrellas, quiero tocarte el alma y el corazón, quiero ser el único que bese tus labios, el único que te tenga entre sus brazos, quiero que seamos uno para siempre.

Ami se conmovió, no podía esta más segura de su decisión ni de sus sentimientos, realmente estaba enamorada.

— Yo quiero ser tu sueño hecho realidad, deshacerme del miedo que me invade y hacerte saber que te amo más que a nada, que eres y serás el amor de mi vida.

Así comenzaron una nueva oleada de besos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más exigentes. Ami comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Taiki entre cada beso y cada traviesa caricia. Una vez que el pecho de él quedó descubierto, ella lo recorrió con sus delicadas manos entre tanto él viajaba con su boca por el cuello de la ojiazul. Los besos pasaron del cuello a la boca de la joven, apasionados y a la vez delicados. Poco a poco caminaron hasta la habitación de ella y una vez ahí Taiki cerró la puerta, aun no habiendo nadie en la casa, quería guardar ese momento entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Lentamente bajó el cierre del ligero vestido azul y delicadamente lo hizo caer al piso dejando a la vista la bien torneada figura de Ami quien se sonrojó al instante, mientras que Taiki la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, dejándola lentamente sobre ella y besándola de nuevo dulcemente. Taiki se volvió un instante para tomar una rosa del arreglo que horas antes le había mandado y que Ami había puesto en la mesa de noche para contemplarlas y soñar con su amor. Con aquella rosa carmesí en sus manos, Taiki miro un instante a la chica tendida sobre la cama, como si fuera la más sublime y hermosa obra de arte.

—Eres divina —dijo con una voz fascinante y apenas audible.

—No me mires así, me avergüenzas —declaró Ami totalmente sonrojada.

—Vergüenza, ¿por qué? Si eres lo más bonito que he visto, quiero que te sientas admirada, deseada y bella. — Taiki no sólo decía aquellas palabras para halagar a Ami, sino como la más veraz declaración, para él, Ami era todas esas cosas y mucho más.

Fue aquella rosa una cómplice perfecta para la seducción, pues con ella comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, empezó por su rostro, hasta su cuello, siguiendo el camino hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose un momento a contemplar lo que por tanto tiempo le había sido oculto, siguió hasta su vientre, paseando por ahí algunos segundos mientras que la piel de ella reaccionaba a tal estímulo. Siguió hasta descender a la parte más íntima de aquel virginal cuerpo, bajó despacio por aquellas largas piernas llegando finalmente hasta los pies de la muchacha. Era como sí trazara un mapa, una ruta sugerente que pensaba transitar después de una forma más placentera.

Aprovechó para quitar las zapatillas de aquellos perfectos pies, que besó con suavidad. Con sus labios, siguió el mismo trayecto que antes dibujó con la rosa, acción que provocó que Ami se estremeciera, su respiración ya estaba totalmente agitada.

Cuando él llegó nuevamente hasta la boca de la joven, ella aprovechó para jalarlo de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta.

— ¿No te parece que me llevas mucha ventaja?— Preguntó coqueta.

— ¿Cómo?—cuestionó ingenuo

—Ven acá. —Lo tomó del cuello y lo besó mientras que lo liberaba al fin de la prenda. Para seguir después con el pantalón

—Vaya, mi mujercita atrevida —le dijo, regalándole una sensual mirada que la invitaba a seguir.

—Ayúdame —ordenó Ami con una vocecita infantil al tiempo que a su rostro subían los colores. Sin decir más, Taiki obedeció la orden despojándose totalmente de la ropa restante, quedando totalmente desnudo frente a su amada, al caer en cuenta de ello, un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, lo que causó ternura en Ami quien le sonrió cómplicemente.

—Ahora eres tú quien lleva la ventaja, pero pienso arreglarlo ahora mismo. La tomó entre sus brazos besándola nuevamente con ferviente deseo y así quitó el sujetador, aunque por la premura sin quererlo pellizcó a la chica.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó ella y en venganza le dio un pequeño y juguetón mordisco en el cuello.

Taiki se deshizo de la prenda tan rápido como pudo —Con que ésas tenemos dijo abalanzándose sobre la joven, tumbándola sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla nuevamente en el cuello y le daba pequeñas mordiditas que no hacían más que provocar miles de sensaciones a la muchacha.

—Aún falta algo… —musitó el hombre y lentamente paseó con las yemas de sus dedos por la pelvis de la joven, acarició aquellos firmes y perfectos glúteos, extrayendo algunos suspiros de Ami, después de indagar un poco, decidió a quitar última de las prendas que cubría la parte más íntima de la joven.

—Ahora sí estamos en igualdad de circunstancias —dijo juguetonamente Taiki

—Así parece— afirmó ella, aunque no podía evitar la vergüenza que sentía al estar por primera vez en completa desnudez frente a un hombre.

El hombre la miraba alucinado, su musa estaba frente a él dispuesta a ser suya. Y él anhelaba volcar en ella todas las fantasías que había tejido durante tantas noches, pero también deseaba hacer de ese momento la experiencia más gloriosa para su princesa. Entonces decidió continuar con el camino trazado con anterioridad, apresando nuevamente los labios de su amada, la pasión era tal que les resultaba difícil respirar.

Se envolvieron en un torbellino de besos y caricias, explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos, experimentando un placer inédito, ambos sintieron que eran el complemento perfecto, el uno del otro, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido esculpidos de tal manera que embonaran a la perfección, como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Taiki disfrutaba acariciando la tersa y blanca piel de Ami mientras que ella recorría con sus manos la varonil figura de quien la abrazaba.

En cada caricia desbordaban el alma y cada beso entregado con pasión era un grito desesperado diciendo "te amo" era una mezcla entre fuego y ternura inexplicable. Ningún recoveco quedó sin reconocer, cada espacio de piel, de pies a cabeza, fue reclamado por ambos como suyo. Juntos llegaron al éxtasis fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo tal y como lo eran ya sus corazones y agotados cayeron rendidos sobre la cama.

El miedo en Ami se había marchado ya, dándole la certeza de que no importaba lo que trajera el futuro, ése día había sido el más maravilloso de su vida.

Taiki miraba al hada de sus sueños, en silencio, después de lo vivido, las palabras salían sobrando. Todavía él estaba sin creer que lo sucedido fuera más que un sueño.

Taiki por su parte aun estaba incrédulo, no esperó nunca que sus anhelos del pasado se materializaran ante él de aquella forma, estaba emocionado y lleno de esperanza, sabía que Ami había puesto en sus manos su corazón y su felicidad, por lo que haría todo para no fallarle. Por su parte Ami estaba casi al borde del llanto, porque después de tanto añorarlo, aquel joven de quien se enamoró tiempo atrás, estaba ahí a su lado, borrando con amor todos esos años de soledad y tristeza.

Se habían entregado todo el amor contenido, en cada beso, cada caricia, en cada palabra; inclusive en la pasión desbordada de instantes atrás. Así vencidos por el cansancio se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, sintiendo el cobijo de la piel el uno del otro.

Nada podría borrar la experiencia vivida, nadie podría explicar lo que ambos sentían, aquella habitación que fue refugio de una pequeña solitaria, aquella alcoba que había sido confidente silenciosa de las penas y alegrías de ésa niña, había sido testigo del nacimiento de una mujer.

Tras un par de horas Taiki despertó, era tal el torrente de pensamientos y emociones que lo invadía, que no pudo conciliar el sueño, cuidadosamente se levantó para no despertar a Ami, la cubrió, pues ya se sentía un poco de frío, la contempló por unos instantes mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Fue hacia el escritorio de la joven y buscó lo necesario para escribir, pues deseaba plasmar la experiencia vivida de la manera que él sabía hacerlo.

**Descubrí**

**Esta noche te he amado sin mesura**

**en tus brazos he perdido la cordura,**

**te concedí toda pasión en mi guardada**

**y mi alma ha quedado a ti prendada.**

**Descubrí que puedo derrumbarme**

**con el tibio toque de tus manos,**

**que mi sed sólo puede apagarse**

**con el dulce elixir de tus labios.**

**Me quedaron tus caricias cual tatuaje**

**tus besos fueron para mí de amor brebaje,**

**grabados en mi ser han quedado tus lunares **

**y tu aroma en mi piel es el mejor de los perfumes**

**La luna fue testigo del amor que te profeso**

** nuestro lecho vio saciado el apetito,**

**de dos amantes que cedieron al deseo**

**y entregaron todo por el todo.**

**=T.K.=**

Una vez terminado, Taiki regresó a la cama, al lado de su ahora mujer, Ami entre sueños, se acomodó entre los brazos de él, reconociéndolos como su hogar y se acurrucó como una niña pequeña sobre su pecho. Taiki la abrazó y volvió a dormir satisfecho.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

En lo personal, me emocioné muchísimo haciendo éste capítulo. Para quienes están en mi Fb, allá puse la imagen del precioso anillo de compromiso.

Quiero agradecer a **Lirit-N**, amiga gracias por acompañarme en esta locura, eres un regalo y mi mejor cómplice TQM.

Gracias **Usagi Brouillard**, por tu amistad, tu paciencia y consejos, yo sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero de cualquier modo, deseo que sea de tu agrado.

Niñas hermosas, a todas muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer, gracias sus reviews, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por hacerme sonreír con sus comentarios, por las correcciones y recomendaciones que me han hecho, en fin ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE ESTO!


End file.
